17 ways of Erase and Rewind
by TarthEyes
Summary: A series of drabbles following Shinji and Hiyori's growing relationship after Aizen is defeated.
1. Playing foward

**17 Ways of Erase and Rewind**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach does not belong to me. All of you who are dying to send angry letters complaining about recent manga chapters please send them to Kubo Tite.

**S****pecial** **thanks** to my Beta _**Chancewriter**_ that makes my crazy ideas understandable and readable. You're THE best!

Warning: I'm a manga addict, so this story is up to date with manga 421: Decide 23, which means SPOILER ALERT. A/N in the bottom, _italics_ plus quotation marks (" ") are for thoughts, and just little cursing but nothing major.

* * *

_Yes, I said its fine before,__  
__but I don't think so no more__  
__I said its fine before__  
__I've changed my mind__  
__I take it back…_

* * *

.

**Prologue**

Even more than the horrible images that he had been a witness to; the thing that overwhelmed Hirako Shinji the most was the salty and rusty smell of blood. He was on the top of a broken building holding what was the most precious to him – Hiyori. She wasn't dead, but her breathing was getting shallower and shallower with every second that passed.

"ICHIGO! What the hell is it taking you so long?" He screamed something his subconscious has telling him, but he wasn't sure what was happening. A medical term that someone would use would be that he was in shock.

Who else could help her? None. None beside Orihime. The redhead was the only solution he could think of. He needed Ichigo to bring the girl right about now or else…

He clutched Hiyori closer to him. He would give anything for her to be okay; his reiatsu, his mind, his body, even his life, everything if it was a guarantee that the blonde girl in his arms would be fine.

There was something wet on his face. Her blood? His tears? Or his sweat? He didn't really know, and he didn't care.

He closed his eyes once again. He didn't love her as much as he told her when they were alone, he could admit it now; when it comes to the little blonde he was a cowardly, useless liar. How ironic, she had been right all those times when she had called him a thousand of colorful names.

Shinji was a smooth talker, not a doer like her. He didn't prove to her with any actions that the words he told her everyday several times at day behind closed doors were true. In the past, he was unable to prevent her from the sad feelings that ruled her soul when Hikifune left her. He wasn't strong enough to save her when the Hollowfication occurred or when she was hurt by Tosen's sword. He wasn't capable to help her fight her Hollow in her inner world. He was powerless at her nightmares of every night no matter how tight he held her while she tried to sleep, and now this happen…

A solid prove he was not qualified to be her protector.

Hikifune had screw up when she asked him to look after the girl trusting his hidden public relationship -the one she was fully aware not by mention of any of them- was enough to make her safe.

His so called love had only brought her trouble.

So he opened his eyes and looked directly at her dilated, light brown eyes, the pits of hell he had called them several times. He was mistaken. It was a pool of honey and love. So, if she made it, if everything worked out in the end, he would prove to her how much he cared for her, for real this time. He would erased and rewind her life with his future actions. Every single bad circumstance she had suffered because of him would be sent to oblivion, and would be replaced by a new, better and endearing one.

"_So if ya wanna watch the show, you have to stick around, bokke. I'm sure you of all people would have a lot of fun at my expense_" He mentally told her.

But even if for some miracle the crappy Shinigami representative had a pound of brain, and brought with him Orihime-chan, and Hiyori was safe he would have to get rid of the person who had caused everything to fall apart since the beginning – Aizen.

He looked up with fury in his eyes. His former Fukutaichou was standing in the air next to Ichimaru. After Aizen, Ichimaru will be his exclusive prey.

Aizen looked at him with contempt in his gaze.

"I like that look" He said staring at the blonde holding Hiyori "I feel like I'm seeing eyes that been dull for a hundred years come back to life, Hirako Shinji"

It was a promise, if they made it, and Aizen was long beaten and forgotten, he would show her what his love really was, he could swear it on her and her sandal.

**

* * *

**

.

**A/N:** NEW STORY PEOPLE! This idea has been going round and round in my head, so here we go.

Each chapter will be something Shinji would do for her, for her safety, her feelings or her well being, trying to erase a bad memory. Honestly it can be anything. Something as meaningful as saving her against Ulquiorra or little as giving her a piece of gum (is only _**an example**_ I'm fully aware my dear Ulqui is dead, goodbye to my last hope of liking Orihime. I shipped them just so you know *winks*).

17 will be the number of chapters, and I decided on this number because it was the only decent number with any significance between the two I could actually be committed to write (69 minutes or 100 years were just crazy talk), and I come up with this lovely number adding both of their former squads: 12 + 5 = 17… tadah!

And the erase and rewind part is the title of one of the best songs from the late 90's made by The Cardigans. Honestly, the title took me about a week to figure out because I was sure on the number, but not on the second part, so in one point this story had like 10 different names, and I didn't like like any. However, today after work I've been hearing a lot of old music, and this song came into my iTunes playlist and I thought that my muse hadn't failed me.

Obviously, the prologue that you guys are reading is set in the fake Karakura Arc, just before Shinji and Aizen started to fight, but the rest in the story will be two days after Urahara sealed Aizen in his kidou. For my fictional evil plan everyone is in the Seretei -including Ichigo, all the humans, Urahara' crowd, and the Vizards- for healing purposes, and –I'm sorry I know I'm not being realistic here- NONE died, not even Hinamori –who I've been dying to kill-.

Another thing, this history even when it is going in a forward timeline is not exactly connected, the 17 chapter are just drabbles that can go independently from each other, but in ascending timeline.

So please give yourself time to read the first chapter, honestly, is not because I like to blow my own horn, but it came out really good, so please check it out.

See you there

Kate


	2. Chapter 1: Out of a Fairy Tale

**17 Ways of Erase and Rewind**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach does not belong to me.

**S****pecial** **thanks** to my Beta _**Chancewriter**_ that makes my crazy ideas understandable and readable. You're THE best!

Warning: SPOILER ALERT! this story is up to date with manga 421: Decide 23. A/N in the bottom, _italics_ plus quotation marks (" ") are for thoughts, and some cursing but nothing major.

_

* * *

_

_But I cannot forget_  
_Refuse to regret_  
_So glad I met you_  
_Take my breath away_  
_Make everyday_  
_Worth all of the pain that I have_  
_Gone through_

_

* * *

.  
_

**Chapter 1: Out of a fairy tale**

"You are not supposed to be here, Hirako-san." A beautiful, tall and well shaped woman with glasses said, while she stepped forward to him. He couldn't shun taking in what he was seeing. She had a long, shiny, slick, black ponytail that finished at the height of her perfect hips, big green eyes and a serious line painted on her lips. The attire of this woman was a long strapless black dress with four little red hearts in the area of the skirt that fitted her body like a charm and a pair of white open heels. Her presence could only be described as perfection; not one wrinkle in her clothes, not one hair out of her ponytail, her beauty was breathtaking.

Shinji glanced at her from the corner of his eye, not fully trusting the woman that was moving on the same width branch that he was. The blonde leader of the Vizards was standing in the biggest and tallest tree that was in the middle of an inner world filled with high pines, green grass and the image of a recently finished sunset, so the darkness prevailed but a couple of rays of sunlight still could be seen.

Cautious and oddly he decided to keep quiet for the time being and not answer to the person who was before him.

"If she sees you here, it would be worse for her." The woman said, stopping and looking directly at the man with an air of superiority, her facial expression didn't change even if he noticed a bit of worry in her tone. Him being in this forest was the result of an experiment made by Hachi's and Tessai's kidou, and Urahara's calculations, but it had to be him who disturbed Sarugaki Hiyori's inner world, it couldn't have been anyone else. Unohana had told him that there wasn't any more the 4th squad could do, since the healing process of her inner reiatsu wasn't complete, Hiyori's body couldn't heal completely and the Taichou and Urahara had guessed (because when it came to Vizards you couldn't get facts) that this ordeal was because of her Hollow.

"Good." The ex-Captain replied drily, "She is the one I'm looking for." he didn't want to waste any time with someone that wasn't his target.

The woman laugh amusedly, the sound was like hearing a perfect classical song played by Mozart.

"Then the only thing you have to do is wait, she will find you. **She likes you**" The woman emphasized the last three words. "She likes you a lot and if I noticed you were here, she probably knows too. I just thought I'll give the master of the zanpakutou that has made me stronger good advice."

Shinji chuckled "Neither Sakanade nor me has made you stronger, Kubikiri Orochi. It's the person who swings you. She's the one who has accomplished everything you are."

A sudden murderous laugh came into hearing in the middle of the dark forest they were in. Shinji turned at the directions of the sound; the reiatsu he could feel was thick, dense and heavy. A reiatsu worthy of nothing more than a vicious Hollow, _her_ Hollow.

The laugh half stopped and a couple of words were echoing in the background.

"How touching. The idiot in shining armor has come to save the ugly monkey princess."

Shinji's face remained impassive, while Kubikiri Orochi's mouth was a line of anger.

The laughter restarted and gained more strength. It wasn't a contagious laugh; it was one full of spite and hate, a venomous laughter. "Ain't this your classic fairy tale, but I wonder who plays the dragon?"

Then something very fast happened.

A couple of strands of dark blonde hair lay in the wood of the branch. The bitch had attacked him without warning and luckily he moved just in time or instead of losing hair he would have lost his head.

"Good reflexes. I was only helping you to fulfill the nickname our sweet little monkey princess gave to you. Ain't that right Baldy?"

The source of the laughter was now in full view. Shinji's eyes opened in shock and his mouth separated for a second reflecting the same feeling. He couldn't take the appearance of the thing before him; it was too much for him to pass off as if it were nothing. The first thing he noticed was that she was wearing a Shinigami kimono, probably to enrage and remind Hiyori of what she was before the Hollow came into her life. But the kimono that stood before him was white and the sash and the nagajuban were black, the hair was white as the skin, and the look of those yellow eyes were something that Shinji had never seen in Hiyori's, but he had seen it in a Hollow that looked exactly like him. There was nothing to be surprised about this monster; this one was just like his, but hers, so his face changed again to impassiveness.

"Thank ya." He replied pertly. "Ya have good swordsmanship. You take after your master, Hollow." He chose his words carefully, master/slave was not an accurate definition of the Vizard relationship with their Hollows, but he needed it to establish his ground against her.

The Hollow Hiyori shook in rage and clenched her hands at the notion that she was under the command of the little girl, but after a moment an evil grin replaced her angry expression.

"You can call me Miyori and I can call you intruder." she said resting her back against the tree that was directly facing Shinji. "_He'll pay his impertinence one way or another"_, Miyori mused.

Shinji chuckled "You took the words out of my mouth" The Hollow was not the owner of this inner world or this body, and she need it to be remind of that fact.

Kubikiri Orochi had not moved an inch; she only looked at both of the blondes as it were a tennis match.

"I'm only asking you once, so pay attention and answer correctly, Blondie." The Hollow stood and shunpoed to a millimeter in front of Shinji's face. "What the fuck are you doing here?" She whispered, dragging the words. Her lips were curved in a false smile and her breath was cold and venomous.

He didn't flinch. He didn't move.

"You already know it, so I'm not wasting my breath in explaining things to you, Hollow." His tone was firm, and serious, but his trade mark grin showed he was toying with her.

"Wrong answer." A zanpakutou was approaching his neck in a matter of seconds, but a replica with inverted colors was the one who stopped the Hollow's weapon.

"You are meddling in this too?" The yell could be heard in the entire forest. Miyori's angry eyes were shooting murderous looks at the female zanpakutou.

The clash of the swords broke and Kubikiri Orochi moved Shinji behind her in a protective gesture. "He's the love of my master. I'll protect him with my life!"

Shinji thought the Hollow would laugh again, but apparently the word love had done the trick because monster was behaving beyond rage.

"Love you say?" She was screaming, irritated, and if her face wasn't as pail as snow her cheeks would have been filled with crimson red.

"That little useless piece of crap? The same who was hopelessly cut in half? Feel anything? And especially love?" The laugh was back in the mouth of the Hollow "You're cracking me up, sword! Next you'll tell me he's here because he loves her?" She made a dreamy face openly mocking the ex-captain.

"If she dies you will die with her." The Vizard said;straightening up and showing his zanpakutou in his right hand.

"So what? If she lives, I'm still in my little cage aren't I?" Miyori said furiously, but smirking. "Besides if she dies maybe I'll get to see a glance of your pretty face contracting in fury and sorrow before we disappear." She was showing her teeth and her left long fang.

"Tell me Shinji-kun will you miss her if she is gone?" The Hollow went on with a mocking girly voice and this time Sakanade and the Hollow's swords were the ones that were clashing with a sonorous bang. "Will you miss the monkey princess? She is not your type anyway. Look at it as an opportunity to get rid of her and pick one of your –"

The blonde hollow moved back to avoid being hit with a blow to the head. She tilted her head and put her finger on her chin showing that she was thinking.

"Oh yeah, one of your first loves." She said completing her previously rudely interrupted sentence. She was enjoying voicing those two words and it showed on her face. "I remember the endearing term because she hates the fact she's never been called that, but who could blame you." She voiced falsely empathetic.

Shinji didn't lose his patience, not in front of the enemy, not even Aizen's words had been a problem for him to keep his cool, but hearing someone that had a face that resembled so much to Hiyori's, pointing out something she truly felt…it was like knives in his heart.

"Did I hit a nerve, Blondie?" The hollow replied to his change of expression. "I can give you a lot more insider information on pigtail's mind, you only have to say please." The whitened girl told him. Shinji moved again to face her.

"Shut up. You're annoying." And his sword moved to strike, but she dodged it. The Vizard had known the second he invaded Hiyori's inner world that being aware of a lot of feelings Hiyori may have kept bottled up would be hard for him, but it was a risk he was willing to take.

"I have a proposition for you." The blonde ex-captain told his opponent changing the subject of the talk to one that he would be more comfortable. The girl only raised an eyebrow.

"Spill it! Don't make me wait." And she launched viciously again against his sword.

"A simple fight," Shinji said as he moved back and was now explaining like he was the teacher of this Hollow. "You win, I'll die here and my consciousness is lost forever…"

"And the monkey princess dies too." Miyori reminded him with the evilest of grins, not hiding her obvious enjoyment.

"If I win you'll help her to heal." His voice was a 360° turn in tone. He was serious and he wanted the Hollow to know he was. The whitened girl smirked again.

"You have yourself a deal, Hirako Tai-cho-u." And that word provoked a little flash back that came into Shinji's mind: Blue skies, a fake city, Shinigamis and Espadas, Aizen taunting, him warning, a couple of pigtails flying past him, Ichimaru's snarky comment and then a girl falling. Shinji had put his guard down for just a second and that was all it took for the Hollow to take him by surprise. He had failed to comply with one of those warnings he had given Hiyori when they trained together in Soul Society: NEVER get distracted or your opponent will use it to his/her advantage. Obviously, daydreaming counted as being distracted.

The Hollow had won. "_Fuck_!" This time not even Kubikiri Orochi would be able to help him, their fight had moved too far from the materialized zanpakutou.

He had failed. He had failed her again.

"O Lord, mask of flesh and bone, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man, truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws, hadou 33 sokotsui!"

"_That voice!"_ Shinji thought. "_It had worked!"_

The reason he was there in the first place, the plan of Urahara's and his had worked! The motive that he was the only who could've gotten away with Urahara's plan was because they didn't need to subjugate her Hollow; brute force won't do the trick this time. SHE was the one who had to recover enough reiatsu to wake up in her inner world, and "_hell…it had worked"_. His smiled was bigger than his head. Right there in front him was a very short, blonde-haired girl who had her short hair in stubby pigtails, wearing a red jogging suit and sandals. The ogre of his nightmares, and the woman he had loved since the first time he protected her: Sarugaki Hiyori.

The Hollow was lost in a curtain made of smoke that the Hadou Spell had lifted, and the same voice who had pronounced the spell literally kicked him out of his thoughts with a yellow sandal. _"I__ love that sandal so much now_."

"It hurts! Why in the hell did you do that for, Hiyori?" rubbing his stomach that she had just bruised.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Baldy?" He showed his toothy smiled at her words; they had been the same ones as her Hollow self had just pronounced, but her tone was amused and her usual scowl was only half there.

"I thought that a midget like you could use the help of a gentleman like me." He announced trying to sound gallantly. She looked at him dismissively but with a half smile slightly twisting her mouth.

"There are two lies in that sentence, Dumbass." She raised her fingers. "One, you're not a gentleman, you're a lewd baldy, and two… I don't need your HELP!" The last word came accompany with a blow to the head. "Besides, I ended up helping you, you good for nothing." Now it was a slap.

Kubikiri Orochi had shunpoed next to the couple, she was smiling in the same serious character that distinguished her, but behind that sober smile it could be seen true happiness.

"So-Sorry" Shinji stuttered sitting up to recover from the blows and cleaning up his now bloody nose. Hiyori was scowling and looking straight ahead taking in her surroundings and keeping an eye on the reiatsu of her Hollow.

When Shinji raised his eyes he only could see Hiyori's back, and he started smiling again.

"Shinji," And her tone had lost its usual angry tone; she was serene. "Thank you." And she turned only her head to dedicated him a smile. _His_ Hiyori was giving him a real smile; his world could do the conga right about now.

Her head refaced the direction of her Hollow.

"But you can leave now, moron. This bitch is mine." She moved her hand to one side and Kubikiri Orochi nodded, disappeared and reappeared in her shikai form in the hand of the blonde girl.

"Whatever, geez… ya really don't appreciate nice gestures, stupid." He said in his playful voice."I'm never helping ya ass again".

"I hope that's not an empty threat." She defied him. He snorted.

"You know," he came close to her and whispered in her ear, "It really is."

Their eyes met for a second. She knew why he did this and he knew she'd do fine. They won't have any heartfelt confession of love and devotion. They were not like that.

"Don't take too long." He said in a sober voice walking away and grabbing his sword. "I'll be waiting".

"It will be just a second." The girl told the air because he had already disappeared. The curtain of smoke vanished and a white double of her launched into an attack.

"As if." Hiyori scowled and prepared for the clash. The blonde girl squeezed her sword, and smiled triumphantly.

* * *

.

**A/N:** Ok some explaining is needed in this chapter.

In the line of these stories the first thing Shinji gave Hiyori in order with keeping his promise to her was some kind of truce with her Hollow, or maybe just a tranquilizer. The obvious memory he was trying to erase was her first fight against her evil half . On that subject, her Hollow's name is pretty self explanatory, right? You move the H in Hiyori, and replace it for an M, as a result Miyori. Also, you can caller her Dragon. Did you notice she made a reference? If Hiyori is a princess in her inner world, a dragon to fight her is an appropriate way to name her Hollow, at least for me.

Like you've read, I invented the figure of Kubikiri Orochi, I just thought it would have been nice to have her there supporting Shinji.

I chose her to be really pretty and perfect for 3 reasons. First, her order when she goes into shikai is cut clean, so that means she's a zanpakutou who has structure, discipline and boundaries, and for some reason I imagined her like a little mixture of Megan Fox and Nanao-chan, so there you have it a visual aid. And remember she is a snake, so I made the connection between snake/forbidden fruit/Tree/Eve. Second, if you have ever watched the fillers, the zanpakutou arc to be exact, some zanpakutous showed in their personalities what their masters where hiding in reality, like Senbonzakura was laidback and problematic in opposition to Kuchiki Byakuya, so I decided to have a girly but strong sword as Hiyori's materialized weapon. Third, the clothes Kubikiri Orochi is wearing is actually because of her shape and color, mostly she is black when her shikai is activated, therefore**:** black dress, a tiny bit of white in the edge of the sword, so her shoes are white, and in the tsuba when the sword is not on shikai it has 4 little hearts, did you know that? I actually discovered reading Hiyori's profile in Wikipaedia. Can you spell girly girl in a closet? LOL.

Another thing I want to point out, many of you probably are saying something like: WHY in the hell Hiyori used Kidou to interrupt the fight between Shinji and Miyori, well how rude of asking in that manner! LOL sorry I'm kidding. Well remember that her zanpakutou was next to the fight and in the anime she uses kidou (probably the same one, but she doesn't do any name calling or incantation, so I had to guess) against Ichigo (I think it is episode 128 the first couple of minutes in the beginning.) AND also remember she was a Fukutaichou, so things like kidou had to be in her education as a Shinigami, the fact that she doesn't used them a lot I THINK is just a personality trait.

Anyway welcome to this new adventure you'll be seeing me in the next chapter soon.

Ba bye

Kate

P.S. Can you shower me with reviews? ALL the comments will be taking in consideration for next chapters, so ideas are MORE than welcome.


	3. Chapter 2: Faking

**17 Ways of Erase and Rewind**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach does not belong to me.

**Special** **thanks** to my Beta _**Chancewriter**_ that makes my crazy ideas understandable and readable. You're THE best!

Warning: SPOILER ALERT! This story is up to date with manga 421: Decide 23. A/N in the bottom, _italics_ plus quotation marks (" ") are for thoughts, and some cursing but nothing major.

_

* * *

_

_The room was silent as we_  
_All tried so hard to remember_  
_The way it feels to be alive_  
_The day that he first met her_  
_Something's gotta change_  
_Things cannot stay the same_

_I'm sorry I did not mean to hurt my little girl..._

_

* * *

_

.

**Chapter 2: Faking**

Much to his displeasure he wasn't the only person waiting for Hiyori to awaken in her 4th squad room; a fairly big amount of people were sitting or standing in the different corners of the place.

_How annoying_.

He half understood Urahara's need to be in there; he had always worried about Hiyori since the old days when he was her captain in the 12th Division, and thinking it truthfully Urahara would have reacted even worse than Shinji did if he had witness Hiyori being hurt. And, well…maybe, just maybe, he could probably think about in a completely hypothetical way a reason for the other Vizards to be in the room too. After all, the weird ex-Shinigamis were practically her family, but Ichigo, Orihime-chan, the Quincy, the big guy, Kuchiki Rukia and the lieutenant of the 6th Division, had no business in _her_ room.

_How troublesome._

"Aa-ano…. Hirako-kun?" Shinji heard a musically enchanting voice and turned to see a pair of really big...eyes looking up at him in a shyly and apologetic tone.

"Orihime-chan," He said startled, focusing on the beautiful young woman that had left her position next to Ichigo and was now standing in front of Shinji. Her words had made him wake up from his thoughts.

"I-I'm sorry." She said looking to the floor and practically whispering. "I know that you were waiting for me to heal Hiyori-chan, but my Shun Shun Rikka lost their effects since I returned from Hueco Mundo." The girl looked very guilty, like she was the one who had held the sword that had hurt Hiyori. Ridiculous! This Orihime wasn't the one who he had met in Karakura High or the one that went to their training grounds pretending she was looking for the bathroom. He didn't know what happened in Hueco Mundo, but that adventure had taken a toll on the redhead.

"Nah! Don't worry Orihime-chan." Shinji told her in his usual goofy tone pulling her closer and putting his arm around her shoulders. The girl blushed at his action and everyone else started watching the scene. Ichigo and the others were listening to the conversation and paying attention to the familiarity that Shinji used with the beautiful human. Lisa, Urahara and Kensei glared at the Vizard leader, but not a word left the mouths of the two men. Nonetheless, Lisa hardened her glance.

"Baka." she muttered to herself, but Rose noticed the intentions of his comrade's words. _Lisa and her secret need to protect Hiyori's assets,_ Rose thought, while he closed his eyes and relaxed his expression.

But Shinji's speech toward Orihime brought the wavy blonde back to reality.

"Don't worry, Ichigo and Unohana Taichou arrived just in time." In this instance Shinji was being serious and his voice was tainted with concern. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't have eyes full of sadness and sorrow." He said as he took his hand from her body and started to walk towards the bed, looking for a different pair of eyes that were actually asleep at the time.

Orihime blushed even more and nodded. Shinji could even swear that she had painted a false smile on her features. There was nothing more he could do for her, he felt sorry for the girl, but Ichigo or the Kuchiki shinigami would have to take it from here. At this time there was only one woman he needed to comfort and she wasn't awake yet.

"Good night, everyone." A sweet voice came from the door. Unohana Retsu. "I'm afraid you guys are a little crowded." Her motherly eyes completely closed and a smile that could kill an army stretched across her pretty face. "I think that if you are interested in seen Hiyori-san you'll have to wait until morning, and not come by all at the same time."

Shinji could swear he notice a triumphant smirk on Hiyori's sleeping face, but when he did a double take the expression wasn't there anymore.

"I'm glad to see many people care for her well-being, but now is time to say good bye." The captain said, moving her arms to indicate that people should get out. Nobody moved a muscle.

"We are thankful for your concerned Unohana-san," Love pointed out to the female Captain, "But we'll be fine, we don't need the rest. Hiyori comes fir– "

"Everyone… out." Unohana sweetly said. "Please." Everyone who was sting down came to their feet and the ones standing up were heading towards the door in a matter of seconds. "Thank you everyone, have sweet dreams." The healer spoke charmingly.

"Kurosaki you were right. That was scary." Ishida told Ichigo in the hallway.

"I told you she was scary." The orange-haired ex-Shinigami recalled thinking about that time when they were returning from Hueco Mundo.

Everyone had complied with the request except for Shinji, Urahara and the 4th division Taichou that still remained at the door. The blonde who wore a green hat got up from the chair he was sitting on, put a hand on Shinji's shoulder and spoke,

"Let me know if she wakes up." he whispered very slowly. Shinji knew Kisuke was troubled by Hiyori's injury, but if it came to the two of them, even if he felt bad for the inventor, Shinji would be the one who'd be staying in the room to watch over Hiyori.

Unohana looked at Shinji.

"I'll let Lemura-san know. Is it okay to bring you a blanket or do you prefer a bed?"

"A blanket will be nice. Thank you Unohana-san," Shinji said looking directly into her eyes, "For everything." He finished.

"I was only an instrument. Hiyori-san did all the hard work for herself." She smiled tenderly and walked away leaving the door open.

For the second time tonight, he did a double take on Hiyori's face. Was she frowning in her dreams? _Nah!_ He was driving himself crazy.

He pulled the chair that was to the side of the bed and placed it closer to the sleeping girl. He sat down and tousled his perfect, even hair. Since the Vizards had been in the war, a week had passed and he had had barely any sleep, rest or food. Once, he was forced (literally) to lay back in a bed in the 8th division by Lisa and Kyouraku, but he didn't rest or sleep. The only thing he could think of was in this room and she was recovering from the biggest scare of his life.

_Damn it!_ He was tired and even if he could deny it to everybody, his body ached with exhaustion. Shinji moved his neck to ease the pressure of those very tense muscles, while he closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair. He could feel the sleep deprivation dragging him to a world of dreams and nightmares.

But remembering where he was and the fact that he was there watching Hiyori recover, he re-opened his eyes and looked at the object of his love in the face. She was lying down facing the ceiling, with no expression on her closed eyes, her blonde hair all down with no pigtails in sight, a white kimono the 4th squad used for injured and a couple of sheets covering her now attached body. "_She'll be pissed when she wakes up."_ Shinji thought to himself. "_A Shinigami kimono, even if it isn't the daily uniform is a Shinigami kimono. She will be furious, but the Chibi had it coming for not listening to me._" The ex-captain dedicated her a look of adoration. Nothing worked out the way they planned the night before, but it worked out in the end and that was all that matter. He stretched his right hand lazily to put in check one of her rebellious bangs that had escaped the rest of her hair and he noticed it again. He was tired, he had already established that, but he wasn't completely bonkers. This time she had twitched her nose, her mouth and had scowled for a moment. What in the hell the little shit was doing?

"Hmm hmm." The sound of a clearing throat pushed him out of his inner talk and made him remove his treacherous hand from her face.

"Good night Hirako Tai–"

"Shinji." The blonde cut off the man and corrected him. The person who had entered the room was Yasochika Lemura, the 3rd seated officer of the 4th Division and the leader of the first relief team serving under Unohana. This man was the 3rd seat even before Shinji was a captain, his healing and leadership abilities were strong and reliable, so the Vizard couldn't understand why he hadn't had a promotion to Fukutaichou a long time ago.

"Unohana Taichou ordered me to bring you a blanket and a couple of pillows. But I also took the liberty to bring you some food and tea." The Shinigami said putting a platter onto the small table that was next to the bed and passing Shinji the blanket and the pillows. Obviously this man still remembered the figure of the Vizard as the captain of the 5th squad.

"Thank you." He replied calmly.

"You have a feisty one." Lemura told him, pointing with his head to Hiyori's sleeping form on the bed.

Shinji gave a hoarse laugh.

"That goes without saying." Remembering the many, many times she had punched, bit, kicked and hit the tall blonde man.

"Apparently, there are some things that never change." The 3rd seat chuckled. "Have a good night Hirako Taicho and try to rest." And with that he walked out of the room.

"What a pest. I told him to call me Shinji."

Without a sound he raised himself off of the chair and walked towards the door. He grabbed the handle and closed it completely.

He re-faced the bed and spoke with a hidden laugh.

"You know, it's one thing if you think I'm bald and an idiot, but to take me as a blind man is a painful insult Hiyori." He was talking to the air because no one answered to anything. "I know you're faking, stupid, so open those eyes".

Nothing, only blissful silence.

Shinji made his way back to the bed, but this time he stayed at the foot of the bed, not the side where the bedside chair was positioned.

"Okay…If you're not listening to my good cop, you'll have to answer to my bad one."

He grabbed the sheets that were covering her tiny feet and pulled them gently to the side. He couldn't avoid a big smile when he caught the sight of her legs attached to her upper body, and with his long index finger he started to tickle her feet.

Shinji looked at her face that by that time was red for trying to hold out the laughter and after a couple of second she couldn't endure it anymore, so she gave in and began laughing.

"Cut…hahaha…It…Hahaha…hahaha out…you dipshit…hahaha." Hiyori said moving her feet to the side to try to run from his fingers. She was talking, laughing and moving, but her eyes weren't opened as yet.

"Okay I'll stop the moment you admit that you're faking." Obviously he had already won this argument, but after everything the crazy blonde had put him through he deserved the recognition of the fact that she was wrong and he was right. "Annnnnnd…that I'm the king of your castle!" He announced joking but solemnly.

"Drop dead!" She was really trying to run from his fingers, but she knew her normal strength wasn't there, so moving more than she was doing right now or even attempting to hit him would be virtually impossible. "Why don't you be the king of the castle of boobies over there." She commented in a serious voice.

He stopped his playful game the moment he heard her tone. She went on "Ask her to be awake for you and leave me alone, dumbass."

He chuckled and her scowl went deeper between her eyebrows, but still those eyes were tightly shut. "Stop saying nonsense and open those eyes." He ordered her and he moved to sit in his chair to the side of her bed.

"Bite me." Hiyori answered to his command. _Who did he think he was? Her boss?_

"Keep going and I may do it" He taunted. Blushed freckled her cheeks. Well, at least he was getting somewhere. He got it, he understood. Hiyori was jealous, jealous of Orihime. "I made you speechless. What an honor, so open those eyes already, you're clearly awake."

"Never! I'm still asleep and you're disturbing my sweet dreams." She said rearranging the bed and the sheet to simulate she was indeed still sleep.

Shinji sweatdropped.

"I'm sure you're sleep." He replied in a sarcastic, matter-of-fact way. "Stop being an immature brat and admit defeat."

"BAKA!" She shouted "Why don't you tell the pretty girl with _sad eyes_ to open them for you." She said imitating Shinji's tone when he had spoken to Orihime.

He grinned at her sassy comment. She must still be a little groggy because that retort didn't make a lot of sense.

"Bokke I wasn't talking to you, I said PRETTY girl with sad eyes, and obviously I didn't mean ya."

She kept quiet again, but this time she wasn´t blushing, she was tightening her tiny fist in rage. Hiyori kept forgetting that he was a bastard, skirt chasing, perv, dumbass that had to flirt with every girl all the time, even when she was in her death bed. _Asshole!_ He should have more respect of her wounded figure and at least go in to the hallway to charm his first loves where she couldn't hear him. The nerve he had!

Shinji noticed her expression. Ok he overdid it, he could see it now, he had screwed up at the first opportunity with that 'pretty' comment, but why couldn't she see that he didn't thought she was pretty, no, she was the most _beautiful_ girl in the entire world.

So there be will nothing more to do than fix it.

"No response, eh? I guess I win again. Two out of two. I'm on a roll!" He bragged.

The temptation of opening her eyes move just a little and smacking the crap out of him was too strong, but no, he could have his two stupid arguments, but she would not open her eyes at his command. That victory was hers. He spoke again.

"So you are technically sleep, right monkey?" If he was going to undo the damage he did, it would have to be fast, so his mind made up a simple, but effective plan.

"I already told you, stupid Shinji. I am asleep, leave me alone!" Her tone was annoyed and heated. She was getting madder by the minute.

He got up from the chair and moved somewhere. She knew he had moved because of the noise that furniture did when it was dragged, but because he hadn't spoken she couldn't guess where he was going.

Silence.

So he had left her? _"Good_", she thought feeling even more hurt in her heart that in her entire body. Skirt chasing womanizers were not the kind of people she wanted in her life anyway. "Asshole" This time the insult was not being voiced in her head, but actually left her lips. A big, long list of things Shinji was started to form in her mind when his voice made her stopped.

"I'm glad you're sleep…" He told her bending next to the bed and a couple of inches apart of her face "…So I get to wake up my sleeping beauty…" he moved closer still not touching her lips "…with a true love kiss."

Even with the overwhelming feeling of his warm lips on hers she didn't open her eyes. On the contrary, she made a mental note not to open them ever again if it meant that he'd kiss her like that.

"I'm glad you're okay." He said breaking the kiss, but staying really close to her face. She didn't have enough, not of his kisses or his stupid touch. _"God I hate him and I hate the fact he has so much control over me, stupid heart that fell over stupid Hirako Shinji, all of this is your fault!" _She mentally scolded herself.

"Shut up, Baldy!" Hiyori yelled at him in an irritated tone and she grabbed the sides of his orange shirt still not opening her eyes, but pulling him into a kiss.

He broke it off again with a laugh, _"she could be so impatient." _Although actually, her impatience was the reason they were both here in this room.

"The sleeping beauty is not supposed to move from her enchantment until her prince kisses her at least a couple of times, Chibi" He joked.

"Then you're lucky I'm not her." She opened her honey looking eyes, and not only her mouth was smiling, but also her entire being.

"_Jealousy, anger and a smile. __After all that she's back to normal. The only thing missing is a hit and that I'm sure will come the moment she is able to move more."_ He thought.

The kiss broke off again, but he remained close to her. A weak but well aimed slap was on his cheek. "_I guess I spoke too soon."_ Shinji rethought falling to the side of the bed.

"That's for not keeping your hands to yourself, Baldy!" She said glaring at him.

Yes, she was herself again.

* * *

.

**A/N**: What does Hirako-EX Taichou gives Sakuragi-EX Fukutaichou? A kiss (Awwww!)

Erase and rewind….. Many, many, many, many years of jealousy, and YES Orihime was perfect for this! After all, they are Orihime/Shinji fans out there, that are entitled to their couple, not my cup of tea, but I respect all the relationships (well I do have a problem with Ichi/Hime I respect, but annoy me! I want my Ichi/Ruki!).

I wrote half of this chapter in extreme back pain for sitting in a crappy wedding chair, and the other half while I was groggy and practically sleeping on the top of my laptop from the pill to stop the pain, so I hope they are not many mistakes, and is readable.

This chapter, number 1 and number 15 (the only ones that I've written so far) are very related to the Disney Princesses, however number 1 remind me of Fiona from Shrek, I'm fully aware she is not a Disney's Princes BTW.

I'm sorry to put my childhood memories in my stories (although Fiona was not of my time, I'm older than that), but I can't avoid it, after all my little students have a big influence in me too, they are 3-4 years old.

MANY MANY thanks are require for your alerts, favs and reviews I'll try to update and reply as soon as possible. Remember any suggestion or comment is more than welcome via Email DM, (.com) or my new twitter account (MatsumotoKate)


	4. Chapter 3: Kicks in bed

**17 Ways of Erase and Rewind**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach does not belong to me.

Here I'm not putting special thanks, I'm giving her the entire credit to my Beta, _**Chancewriter,**_ that not only makes my crazy ideas understandable and readable, she is an amazing writer herself and she wrote this story, the only thing I did was make it a little longer BUT this one is ALL her. Take the time to check her stories you won't regret it!

Warning: SPOILER ALERT! This story is up to date with manga 421: Deicide 23. A/N at the bottom, _italics_ are for thoughts, and some cursing but nothing major.

* * *

_Tap on my window knock on my door_  
_I want to make you feel beautiful_  
_I know I tend to get insecure_  
_It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_  
_It's compromise that moves us along_  
_My heart is full and my door's always open_  
_You can come anytime you want__

* * *

_

.

**Chapter 3: Kicks in bed**

"Is there a reason ya not goin' to sleep?" Shinji asked as he sat on the edge of her bed with which Hiyori responded to by promptly shoving him off with her foot and saying,

"'Cause I'm not tired, ya Dumbass." But the comment lost its usual bite for Shinji could see the dark circles under her eyes. Even though she acted it like she was alright, it was impossible that in just a couple of days she had recovered from an injury as serious as hers. And even when Unohana had explained to her that in order for her body to get better she needed to sleep and get her usual hot temper in check, Hiyori being Hiyori, was ignoring everyone and as usual, doing her own will.

"Not tired, huh? So you _want_ to look like a raccoon? Ok then." He smiled toothily and she could distinguish his obvious insult easily. She had injured her waist not her head.

Completely offended Hiyori's eyes flashed in anger and she started to straighten up to reach for his throat where she envisioned tightening her fingers around his slender neck, but a searing pain ran through her stomach. She quickly covered her grimace with a defeated sigh as she fell back onto the pillow. Shinji's smile slipped off as he came closer and leaned in to hear Hiyori's slightly laboured breathing.

"Ya alright?" He asked seriously as he stared into her eyes. Even if he enjoyed teasing her, the real reason he was there – and he was in that room practically the same amount of time that she was – was because he was worried. So a change in her expression had him panicking and calling every single member of the 4th squad. Now that he thought about it he had to apologize to the grey-haired Fukutaichou. He had yelled at her rather rudely when he wasn't allowed to see Hiyori when they first brought her to Soul Society.

Taking an opportunity of his closeness and concerned face, Hiyori smirked as her right hand shot out to grab the bouquet of thorny roses on the bedside table that some idiot who didn't know her at all had sent. She slapped the bouquet against his face, dragging the thorny stems across his annoying look of concern, leaving rose petals to fall everywhere.

"I'm feeling fine now, Baldy." She responded as he drew away from her gasping in pain and furiously rubbing his cheek.

"Gah!" Shinji complained returning to his current pain caused by the blonde girl "Snaggletooth, if ya wanted more romance all ya had to say was that ya wanted me to shower the bed with rose petals." He replied and smiled broadly when he saw Hiyori's smirk fall flat and a small blush colour her cheeks. They were there staring at each other in silence looking at each other as if they were both wishing each other a sick, sad and heinous death that involved electrocution and a some kind of flesh-eating bacteria.

The roses were a gift from Kyouraku, a gift that made Shinji frown at the curly haired man. What the hell was he thinking giving roses to _his_ girl? The good part was that when he came into the room she was sleep. And even when the Taichou wanted to wake her up arguing that he hadn't seen her in so long and wanted to catch up – _About what he needed catch up with her?_ - both Lisa and his current Fukutaichou – a mini Lisa – hit him for his lack of tact, so Shinji had been the one who received Hiyori's flowers for safe keeping and some time later when she had asked from whom it were, he had faked not knowing.

That, was the good part. The bad one was the racy comment the old Captain had said to him.

"Hiyori-chan looks so grown up and she's become such a beautiful young woman." Kyoraku said looking at her sleeping form as he raised a wiggling eyebrow. Shinji thanked every god he knew that Lisa had hit him first before he had the opportunity to grab his zanpakutou and run it through Kyoraku's alcohol-soaked body. Those words were NOT meant to describe Hiyori, especially not voiced by another man.

The nerve he had to talk about Hiyori in _that_ way in front of him. If any of his fellow Vizards had ever dared to call him a womanizer, they did not have an accurate memory of Kyouraku Shunsui. Red roses for a sick person… how idiotic. For a sick person there were lilies or daisies. Red roses were for lovers, and that Captain Kyoraku wannabe Casanova was not Hiyori's lover. That job was already occupied by Shinji.

"I don't like roses." She muttered after a while, her gaze not directed at him, but actually out the window. That was the worst part of Kyouraku's gift. Yes, roses were for lovers, but they were also Hikifune's favorite flower, and everything that reminded Hiyori of that woman, especially something like a smell, was banned from her life.

"I know." He said simply.

"Whoever sent it obviously doesn't know me at all." She muttered again, her face fixing into an even tighter scowl. She knew those stupid flowers were from him. It was obvious and anyone could see it in his face in the moment he denied knowing who they were from. And besides, who else would send her something like that? The imbecile didn't remember she hated those annoying flowers, but his truthfulness in his voice surprised her.

"I do." He again replied simply. Shinji looked at her and saw that in her current state she would just wind herself up. And too besides, she was going to need some time to un-chisel that scowl that was set like concrete on her face. He decided to leave and give her some time and space.

"Get some sleep." He said and left abruptly, leaving Hiyori with an even deeper scowl as she cursed under her breath at how rude that Baldy Dumbass Idiot really was.

She awoke later to see yellow blurs. When she opened her eyes further, there on the bedside table, facing the bright early sun of the morning coming through her window, were sunflowers. She smirked.

"Dumbass." She muttered as she tried to keep the corners of her mouth from stretching into a smile. "You do know me after all."

"I told ya." He replied and Hiyori jumped having not noticed that he was sitting on the edge of her bed. This time she did not kick him off.

**

* * *

**

.

**A/N**: Like I told you solid gold and NOT by my doing.

So what does a blonde Vizard give to blonde female Vizard? Sunflowers! (My 2nd favorite flower after daisies.)

Erase and Rewind? Hikifune.

I'm not saying more because I may spoil you some chapters.

This one and chapter 4 are actually made by a combination of bad luck and me being inspired. The power in my house went out, so I ran from the horrible heat to a closer heaven: Starbucks. I stayed there for a couple of hours and puff there was this chapter (the little lines I wrote) and the 4th. Only 13 more to go, so please enjoy and don't forget to review.

Kate


	5. Chapter 4: Right back at ya

**17 Ways of Erase and Rewind**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach does not belong to me.

**Special** **thanks** to my Beta _**Chancewriter**_ that makes my crazy ideas understandable and readable. You're THE best!

Warning: SPOILER ALERT! This story is up to date with manga 421: Deicide 23. A/N at the bottom, _italics_ are for thoughts, and some cursing but nothing major.

**_SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT_** that has nothing to do with this fanfic: A friend gave me as a present a Hiyori/Shinji doujinshi, but is in japonese, if anyone knows this language PLEASE send me a private message and I'll be happy to upload the unofficial manga for all the fans to enjoy... now moving on to the story

.

* * *

___Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable  
You twist to fit the mold that I am in  
But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do  
And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew  
That someday it would bring me back to you_

**

* * *

**

.

**Chapter 4: ****Right back at ya**

"Ahh!" Hiyori sighed happily.

The feeling was incredible and even when she felt a little out of breath she was enjoying the sensation of independence that this action had given her. For the first time in a week or maybe a little more Unohana Taicho had given her authorization to be on her feet long enough to take a shower. No more sponge baths from that rude and irritating nurse that made her strip in front of her. No! She was alone in a normal common shower and the feeling was absolutely glorious.

Taking advantage of her new freedom, she had stayed in the bathroom getting dressed and had put a blue towel on her wet hair to help it dry more efficiently. Hiyori was getting dressed in a white kimono that the aforementioned nurse had given her and if she was being completely honest, she had to admit that these clothes were rather comfortable.

Also, if she would have dressed in her room, the petite blonde would have found a couple of lewd eyes staring at every inch of her body, she was sure. Of course the ex-lieutenant had kicked Shinji from her room a total of 197 times until now, but still he returned. What was that they said about insanity? Doing the same thing repeatedly and expecting different results? _Hmm. Stupid Shinji_.

It wasn't even the fact that he was practically harassing her –and annoying her- all day and night. No, she was getting a little worried about him, not that she would dare to voice it. He wasn't sleeping much because of her. Every night the tall blonde sat next to her bed and even when she woke up in the middle of the night he was there, awake, telling her to go back to sleep. If the dumbass kept it going he would probably get himself a bed next to hers in this stupid healing squad.

In the moment that she was going to adjust her sash her hand touched the scar that was at the height of her waist. To be honest, calculating the seriousness of her injury the scar wasn't as big. It surrounded her entire waist but the width was rather small. She finished getting dress and opened the bathroom door that connected to her room.

Of course he was there.

_Pervert_ Hiyori voiced in her head giving him a hateful look and grabbing the edge of her kimono to close it even more. He looked at her with his Cheshire grin and winked making her cheeks burn red.

She turned her back to him and bent over to take the towel off of her hair. The blonde girl should have thought better.

"The view is even nicer on that side." The ex-Captain replied teasing her and watching her firm butt. Hiyori quickly straightened with her face completely crimson and threw the wet towel at him.

_She must be tired__, _he thought concerned, _In any other circumstance that would have been a certain hit to where the sun doesn't shine._

She kept her back at him, but began to think on what to say to keep him distracted. With his change in expression he would have probably discovered she was getting drained and soon his stupid apprehensive remarks would make her lay down in bed, and she was very happy to be out of her fluffy prison.

"Taking a bath was wonderful." Small chat wasn't her forte and talking about something she really cared to know, like what happened in the fight with Aizen, was a forbidden topic. He had made it perfectly clear since the first time she had asked:

"_Until you're able to run you can ask me what happened,"_ He had said in his serious tone.

She felt atypically guilty for making him worry about her in the battlefield and she had left the topic to rest…for now.

"I agree. You stunk up the whole place." Shinji retaliated at her making a disgusted face and covering his nose. _Again with a glare instead of a punch. She's not tired, she's exhausted._ The blonde thought getting up from his chair and grabbing it with one hand as he began to walk in her direction.

She eyed him irritably from the corner of her eyes while taking a brush to comb her wet hair. The brush could be used as a weapon in case he wanted to make her sit down or come back to bed. He put the chair in front of her.

"Sit." He ordered.

"Go to hell." She threatened him with the deadly weapon of choice among hairstylists and recovering Vizards everywhere – the hair brush.

"Been there, done that." and he pushed her carefully to the chair.

"I'm fine Shinji! Leave me alone! I have permission to be walking!" She said trying to stand up.

"Ok…" He replied ignoring her pleading eyes the best he could and pushed her down to the chair gently by the shoulder. Her yellow hair was making a puddle on the back of her clothes because of the amount of water that it still carried. "Stay there still for a second." He returned to where the previously discarded towel was and grabbed it to put it between her back and her hair.

"Give me that thing you crazy brat!" He said taking the brush she was still holding.

"Hey! I'm going to use that!" She said turning to him because he was positioning himself behind her. "If you're so desperate for a brush you girly girl get your own."

"Shut up, stupid. I'm preventing you from making yourself bald." He lectured her amusedly, though he had to admit that that would be quite the twist of ironic fate for all the times she called him 'Baldy.' He continued, "I've seen the way you brush your hair, like it was a hollow that needs to be killed."

"Hmm… shut up woman hair!"

"Stay still and quiet, monkey" And he began to brush gently, first getting rid of the knots and later smoothening it. "A good apple conditioner wouldn't hurt you, ya know."

She slapped his hand that was resting on her shoulder.

"If you want to continue doing this, do it without your moronic comments."

_Already feeling better I see_ He voiced in his head, not bothering to hide his triumphant smile and continued brushing her hair.

"Anyway I still can't believe you're wearing _that._" The female Vizard motioned to his clothes with a disapproving look.

"What's wrong with it?" He expressed innocently expecting a yell that came in just one second.

"Shinigami's clothes!" The girl screamed outrageously. But his response was already ready from the moment he had decided to wear the black uniform and be in Hiyori's presence.

"You expected me to wear my dirty clothes for the whole time we're going to stay here? Who do you think I am? You?" This time she moved to the side of the chair and hit him in the arm.

"Why are you hitting me Bokke, you're wearing the same thing!" He yelled at her as he re-positioned her to the chair so that she wouldn't fall.

"Nah ah!" She denied childishly. "This is a regular white kimono."

"And mine is a regular black kimono then." He answered sarcastically.

"Shinji you're a complete imbecile" Hiyori replied wrinkling her nose.

"Ditto." He had to resist an impulse to pull her hair to make her behave, but taking in consideration that he was her caretaker and she was recovering it would seem rather horrible.

Glares were still being exchanged in the silence that ruled over them. But he continued to brush her hair in the sweetest manner for a little more time.

When he finally stopped Shinji moved to the front of the chair smiling.

"I have a surprised for ya!"

Her face wasn't puzzled or even a little intrigued. If she actually wanted to know what the surprise was, her eyes cheeks or mouth didn't show it.

"I don't like surprises." She frowned.

"You're going to like this one, I swear." The blonde man promised happily. She rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

"What is it?" She said, not even trying to fake enthusiasm and looking at the window.

"I'm not giving you anything if you do not behave properly." Shinji acted like he had been hurt by her lack of interest. "Conduct yourself for once like a normal person and –"

"Since when did you care how do I behave?" She cut him off.

"I always have," Shinji said narrowing his brown eyes at her. "But I'm showing you how much I care right now." He smiled truthfully.

_Stupid Shinji and his cheesy words__!_ She thought.

"So… Are planning on being a good girl and fake some gusto?" He asked cheerily.

She smiled with her girliest, fakest smile.

"Yay a gift from Baldy."

"You didn't have to fake so much." Shinji's merry expression changed to exasperation.

"You told me to." Hiyori retaliated.

"Ok I'll give it to ya, but first you have to close your eyes." The tall man told her hopefully.

"Shinji!" She yelled in complete annoyance. He liked to try her patience and it was one comment away to try her feet on his shin.

"Come on! Close those little eye lids." He chanted like she was a three year old.

She did, but muttered threateningly, "If you do something to me, I'll kill you."

"I understand loud and clear, Milady" He pulled something from his pockets and placed it into her open palms. "Open wide now."

Hiyori did as she was told still, though pretty annoyed, but her face changed the second she saw what it was. With a trembling low voice she said, "Red ribbons…"

He looked completely proud of his gift.

"Yep."

"These are the exactly the same I wore when…" He cut her off. There were some memories she didn't need to get into right now.

"Not exactly, same store, same owner, different ribbons." He told her. "You've been complaining nonstop since you woke up that your hair is in your face. Honestly I'm tired of hear your yapping."

She didn't even pay attention to the insult; he had brought her one of those things she loved from Soul Society. How did he get them? When? She didn't really understand how this man in front of her had being in two places at once, but later she remembered it was _him, Shinji, her Shinji, _the miracle worker and inventor of a way for the Vizards to take advantage of the experiment Aizen had provoked in them.

Only one word could convey the way she felt. She was _moved _by his gesture. With a serious expression she looked him in the eyes, stood up and hugged him.

"Thank you Shinji." He could hear the joy in her voice and all the trouble of getting her the damn ribbons had been worth it.

"I told you, you were going to like it." He said returning the long hug. But after a while, he separated from her and squatted, so they would be at eye level. "I'll give these to you but I have a condition," She nodded in response; he continued "No more eye-sore pigtails."

"Go to hell!" She punched him and he fell. _Leave it to Shinji to break a perfect moment between us,_ she thought.

He chuckled on the floor and rubbed his cheek.

"Ok, ok. I knew it was a long shot. If you can't get that, at least I'm putting them on your hair the first time."

She didn't answer; she only sat down in the chair and smiled at him. Shinji got up and positioned himself behind her again and in a couple of swift movements he made the most perfect pigtails she had ever had worn.

"Shinji," She looked at him very seriously, "I have done today, and most of the time, a lot of your stupid will. Now I need you to do something for me." She REALLY didn't wanna show him she was worried about him, but if she wouldn't do it right now, she would not do it at all.

He faced her with puzzled eyes. Something for her? What had she thought he'd been doing this whole time? Doing things for him? _Stupid midget._

"I want you to go to a normal bed tonight and sleep. I know you don't believe me, but I'm fine. You have been glued to my hip…" He actually chuckled at her choice of words, but she decided to ignore him and continued talking "…since I can remember. Can you do that for me, please?"

"Whatever you say." He told her, looking at her concerned face. Being worried this openly was very uncharacteristic for Hiyori, but Shinji understood that in these circumstances and after all that they've been through she was putting down her walls one brick at the time.

"Uhm... I wish you were this docile all the time, Baldy." She resorted in a normal sarcastic voice crossing her arms at the height of her chest.

"Ditto" He stuck his pierced tongue at her with the only purpose of annoying her.

* * *

.

A/N: Obviously, what does Shinji-kun get for Hiyori-chan? Red Ribbons. I know her pigtails were not affected by Gin, but in my story some stupid 4th Division healer cut them off to get her treatment. Those ribbons, I think, are very important for her, so they had to be a complete chapter about them. Look for another important objects getting their chapters soon

The erase and rewind part is on you…The good times she had and were gone because they were hiding in the Real world, Hikifune leaving her, Aizen experiment, etc. Basically the idea was bad memories.

This one was a hard one. I'm more of a description writer than a conversation writer, so this chapter is a very 'unlike me 'chapter, but it was in the name of red ribbons. I know chapter 3 and this one were a little smaller than 1 and 2, but do not worry nice readers chapter 5 is already written and it's the longest of them all, so expect it maybe on the weekend.

Ideas for new chapters and things they have to happen are always welcome! and I remind you my special announcement (that is in the top of the story) and your lovely reviews!

See ya on the next one

Kate


	6. Chapter 5: Circus

**17 Ways of Erase and Rewind**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach does not belong to me.

**Special** **thanks** to my Beta _**Chancewriter**_ that makes my crazy ideas understandable and readable. You're THE best!

Warning: SPOILER ALERT! This story is up to date with manga 421: Deicide 23. A/N at the bottom, _italics_ are for thoughts, and some cursing but nothing major. Last thing, I think I went a little OOC with Hiyori this time. Keep in mind she is more mature after the incident because she does, in this chapter, some things I can't see her doing (yes I'm using maturity as my OOC excuse).

* * *

_

* * *

_

_So much to love__  
So much to learn  
But I won't be there to teach you, oh  
I know I can be closed  
But I try my best to reach you_

_

* * *

_

* * *

.

**Chapter 5: Circus**

When Unohana lifted the restraining order of leaving Hiyori's room undisturbed, an order that applied to everyone except for Shinji – _Damn Baldy with connections in the right places_- Hiyori knew annoying and irritating people would soon becoming by to annoy and irritate her. That wasn't something new or something that surprised her.

She hated to admit it but her room became a freaking circus. A one ring circus.

The ring master and resident clown was Shinji, of course. He received the people at the door, played the host and charmed the visitors with his stupid grinning smile and his acute comments.

The Dumbass.

And her, 'the fragile', recovering patient was the entire crappy show, including acrobat, juggler, tightrope walker, well not that one, because she wasn't allowed to walk more than five minutes in the morning and five minutes at night.

But at least, there was one role she enjoyed playing: The lion. Screaming, roaring left and right because by that time she was already tired of being trapped in that stupid white room and the idea of having to put up with people she did not like without the alternative of leaving was sickening.

So the audience of the circus, the concerned for her health visitors, didn't really take long to arrive.

'

- _First Act: The Lovable Freaks (5:00 - 5:30)_

First, as it was expected, her surrogate family was there: The Vizards. They were surrounding her bed and showering her with comments and sentiments of concern. At one time Love walked into the room he went to her and rumpled her pigtails saying something like,

"I'm glad you're ok, Bokke".

Lisa only nodded and dedicated a smile while she adjusted her glasses. Rose at the foot of her bed started testifying to the muses of health that brought Hiyori a speedy recovery. Hachi smiled proudly of the girl, remembering her bravery in the moments she was being healed. While Mashiro ran as fast as she could toward Hiyori and wrapped her into a tight hug squealing "Hiyoriiii is fine… ahhhh we were soooo worried, we can't believe you are alright!"

"Oi… Mashiro you're going to hurt her." Kensei yelled to his ex-Fukutaichou. "Stop hugging her so strong, remember what Unohana said."

In the seconds Kensei had muttered those words, Shinji hit his forehead, Lisa rolled her eyes and Hachi whispered an, "oh-oh."

"What do you mean 'what Unohana said'?" Hiyori looked at the group with suspicion in her eyes.

"Nothing, nothing." Shinji intervened, trying to distract Hiyori with a fake apologetic expression.

"Kensei no-baka, you put your feet into your mouth!" And the green-haired girl stuck her tongue at him. "I know we have to be careful with her!"

"Oi… Mashiro you're making it even worse! You're confirming that I said something I shouldn't have." The Ex-Captain yelled at the girl and a big argument between them broke out.

But the noise generated by the other two Vizards didn't seem to bother Hiyori because in that moment a fire that resembled the Sou Taichou's zanpakutou, Ryūjin Jakka, had formed behind her. All the other ex-Shinigamis had lived with the little girl long enough to know what would happen if they behaved differently than normal with the injured blonde. So Lisa put her hands over her ears, Rose sighed, Love took cover behind a couch and Hachi smiled apologetically.

"BEING CAREFUL WITH ME? WHO DO YOU ALL THINK YOU ARE? I'M PERFECTLY FINE! THIS IS NOTHING! I CAN TAKE BEING INJURED LIKE THIS AND EVEN MORE!" At this time Hiyori was standing in the bed, covers forgotten on the floor.

Shinji came even closer trying to calm her down.

"Ok, ok we all know you're 'fine'." He motioned quotation marks with his fingers, "But you don't have to wake up the dead with your screaming Hiyori. Sit down, please," he said, voicing the last part in his old Captain's tone.

The girl complied with Shinji's request, but still some popping veins could be seen in her face, her breathing was still frantic and she wasn't uttering a word to any of them.

The conversation started between all the visitors and soon it shifted to unimportant business like the weather, new acquaintances and the new places they discovered in Seretei. After a couple of minutes Hiyori noticed Shinji gave a look to Lisa, she passed the same type of glance to Rose, and him to Love, the brunette looked at Hachi and he to Kensei.

"It's getting late." The pink haired man told Hiyori in a tender tone.

"Late? I think it's like 5 o'clock in the afternoon." Hiyori replied annoyed, but of course she didn't care if they stayed or went.

"Yeah, yeah… it's better if we go." Kensei said standing up and grabbing Mashiro of the floor like a sack of potatoes, paying special attention to cover her mouth, because the girl was about to talk and surely it will be something like: No, I want to stay!

All the Vizards started to leave, saying their goodbyes to the blonde girl and Shinji followed them to lead them to the door. He stayed with them for a couple of minutes and returned to his chair next to Hiyori's bed.

"Baldy…" The girl looked at him while he examined a magazine Rose had given him, she could read the cover that said 'Court of Pure Souls Correspondence'.

"Hmm?" He said, his eyes not leaving the magazine.

"Is there something wrong?" Honey eyes had stopped looking at him and started looking at her hands.

_Damn it__! She's starting to notice._ Shinji thought, but of course it didn't show in his face. "Ah? What are you talking about Hiyori?" He lied vehemently with a smile in his face. She was about to say something but a knock could be heard at the door.

'

_- Second Act: The rest of the Clowns (5:30 – 6:00)_

"Good afternoon!"A redhead smiling appeared behind the door.

"Orihime-chan" Shinji greeted her friendly, recognizing the head of the girl and standing up to play a good host.

I_mbecile perv._ Hiyori wanted to scream, run and hide. _What is this human girl doing here?_ Orihime didn't know her that well anyway… Has the Seretei gotten so bored that the only thing people did was visit her?

Where was Ichimaru Gin, Aizen or any other enemy? Because right about now Hiyori thought dead was a really good option. She looked at her visitor and realized she was wrong. She didn't have one human girl in her room chatting lively with Shinji; she had eight freaking people bothering her at the same time! Hiyori swallowed hard and faced the facts: dead was the ONLY way out.

For some time the injured Vizard had to endure stupid situations between a guy named Keigo and Shinji; yelling between Ichigo, Rukia and the mysterious Shinigami - Abarai Renji-; punches and kicks from a girl named Tatsuki to another named Chizuru, and annoying little comments and apologies to her from Orihime because her stupid powers didn't work.

She was ready to kill someone or herself, because after ALL this torture someone _had_ to die.

Like clockwork, the entire crowd was at the door in exactly 30 minutes giving excuses for their departure, excuses, which Hiyori huge scowling face took gladly.

"Annoying humans." She spat when they had been sent off by Shinji.

A couple of minutes passed and she vented.

"CONFESS YOU DICKHEAD!"The ex-Fukutaichou screamed when he had returned to his chair.

"What?" He said picking back up his magazine that had been forgotten while the humans were visiting Hiyori and ignoring her tumultuous tone.

The blonde girl had endured 30 minutes of torment, so her words could not be voiced calmly.

"Is there a schedule to my visitations?" She said with steel in her voice and hate in her eyes.

Shinji looked at her with an unexpressive glance and then he started to laugh. Not laughing like a silly joke, but practically rolling on the floor at her words. When he was done because she had hit him for not answering fast enough, he replied,

"That injury really messed up your head, ah?" The tall blonde said cleaning the tears leaking from his eyes from laughing too much.

She hit him again, today was not a good day to mess with her.

And then another knock came to the door and she looked at him with fury, but he stood up before anything was said or done to his wellbeing.

'

_Third Act: Main Event (6:00 – 8:30)_

Hiyori could hear some rough whispering between a couple of voices and Shinji. She tried to move a little to take a peek, but she didn't measure the width of her bed correctly and fell to the floor with a very audible thud.

In a matter of seconds a yellow and black flash was at her side.

"What do you think you are doing?" Shinji's voiced sounded angry and apprehensive.

Hiyori put a guilty smile on her lips and scratched her cheek.

"Eto… " a very uncharacteristic nervous laugh came to her throat.

"I'm glad to see you are well enough to be curious at a conversation, Hiyori-san" A tall light-skinned man with messy, light blonde colored hair and gray eyes that were shadowed by his hat entered into her view along with a beautiful dark-skinned woman with golden-colored eyes and a long purple ponytail.

"Kisuke… Yoruichi" She whispered. She had forgotten about the crazy shop owner.

Her former Taichou dedicated the girl a warm smile and came closer while the woman voiced a "Yo," as a hello. Hiyori stood up with Shinji's help, much to her displeasure and took notice for the first time of a person, no, a thing, that was standing up behind Urahara.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri was in her room in a Captain's haori and a yellow smirk in his face looking straight at her.

"WHAT IN THE HELL is that alien doing here!" She said pointing at him with contempt in her eyes while Shinji was practically pushing her into the bed.

The blonde man whispered into her ear,

"Do not get yourself upset." And his words sounded like an order.

She noticed his tone wasn't normal yet, obviously he hadn't forgotten the fact that she had fallen out of her bed for eavesdropping. But when he detached from her proximity, Hiyori noticed he hadn't let go of one of her hands, holding it tightly and scowling towards the current 12th Division Captain. Shinji was not angry at her for overhearing the conversation or even because she could have gotten herself hurt by falling. Shinji was pissed off at Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

Hiyori swallowed hard and looked at the three men and one woman standing in her room; none was saying anything.

"So…" She voiced as calmly as she could. "What's up?"

"Such horrible language." Mayuri intervened before Urahara could utter a word. "I suppose it's something to be expected of a," and his yellow smirk glowed even more, "half-snotty boy."

"Half?" Hiyori had heard the insult, but for the first time in her life she was more puzzled by the meaning that the intention behind it. However, while the girl had responded in a way none could have expected, the Vizard next to her had let go of her hand and shunpoed in front of Captain with a menacing look.

Hiyori was even more surprised at this, _Shinji had lost his patience?_ Today was the strangest day of her life.

"Hirako-san please." Urahara had stepped between the two men and even before any of them could shoot an insult Yoruichi had grabbed one arm of the Vizard and one of the Taichou and was pulling them to the door.

"Wait Yoruichi… What are you doing?" Shinji was saying, trying to escape her iron grip unsuccessfully. For a being so thin that woman was very strong.

"I think some air will give you two a different perspective of things Shinji. Beside you haven't left this room in a long time, right?" The honey-eyed woman was, at that time, dragging both men out of the room.

"Unacceptable, unacceptable!"Mayuri was screaming outrageously.

The pale blonde accompanied the other three toward the door and said, stopping when they were out of the room,

"Please do not fight in the hallway. Unohana Taichou would be really mad at you and I would not like to be the person who is on her bad side." And with that he closed the door in Shinji's face.

_This day just keeps getting better and better._Hiyori thought looking at Kisuke putting the lock on the door.

Urahara smiled and held the little girl's glare with kind eyes "I'm sorry to be so secretive Hiyori-san, but you and I have a lot to talk about."

_Secretive? Ah?__ He must be talking about locking the door_ She said to herself in her mind, but nodded to indicate that man should continue.

"I do have a lot of things to tell you, but the only thing I ask of you is to wait until I am finished. I thought wrongly, I can see that now, that Hirako-san and Kurotsuchi-san should be here to help you grasp everything I'm about to say. But like usual," Urahara said taking his hat off and placing it on the bedside table and sitting down in Shinji's chair, "I give you less credit of what you deserve".

The ex-Shinigami started telling the story as if it were a tale. Kisuke told her everything about the fight with Aizen since Shinji started fighting him one on one, all through Aizen's encounter with the Taichous that left a girl called Hinamori practically dead, his own encounter with the rouge ex-Shinigami, Ichimaru's betrayal, the brunette's fusion with the Hogyoku, Ichigo's arrival and subsequent loss of his powers and Urahara's kidou sealing Aizen.

"You're a sneaky bastard, you know that?" She replied, surprised that his master plan had worked.

"Don't tell me you're feeling bad for Aizen Sousuke, Hiyori-san."

"OF COUSE NOT!" She screamed enraged and she remembered she must tone it down because probably an idiotic worry addict baldy was outside trying to listen.

"Hmm… but, what is the big deal with me? Did you pull another one of your idiotic strategies and hide Aizen's sealed form in my body?"

"Not funny Hiyori-san." A shadow covered his eyes. She rolled hers.

"Whatever."

"Actually there's a little more. The reason I made Kurotsuchi Mayuri come and I am here explaining these things to you has nothing to do with the war we have just put on hold."

"On hold?"

"Yes, Aizen Sousuke is SEALED not killed in the kidou I used. But please do not sidetrack me to that subject again. The reason I'm here is to let you know something I discovered. But first, I need to remind you of an important lesson: The difference between spiritual pressure and spiritual energy is simple: reiryoku is the amount of energy a being has stored within their body or soul, whereas reiatsu is the pressure that a person's reiryoku exerts. The difference is much like energy and power. Power being the amount of energy exerted per unit of time. Reiryoku is potential while reiatsu is energy in use. A skilled warrior can overcome a person possessing greater Spirit Energy by possessing greater Spiritual Pressure.

"I know all of that you imbecile." The blonde was getting bored with his classroom explanation.

"Well Hiyori-san apparently your body does not. Researching for a method," Her eyes grew big at the use of a word like research,"I mean, looking for something to make your injury heal better and faster, I encountered the fact that for some reason you're not using your total reiryoku on your reiatsu. Obviously, I can only guess at the motive, but I'll have to point out that maybe it was your Hollow's doing."

She sighed with angry eyes.

"And… what are we going to do about it?"

"Actually, we already did it. Hirako-san help you fight your inner Hollow, remember?" When your body recovers completely you'll be able to see the difference in your reiatsu, after all you're a prodigy Hiyori-san."

"Don't call me that." She scowled as she remembered a question she had for him. "Why is Shinji so mad at E.T.?"

Urahara chuckled.

"You should know by now that Hirako-san is always looking after you." His words made her blush.

_Yeah, yeah everybody knows now Shinji loves Hiyori and Hiyori loves Shinji… how annoying__._ She thought.

The shop owner continued with the same amused expression.

"And he overheard Mayuri saying you'll be a perfect experiment in his lab because of your strangeness."

Hiyori got up and started to walk towards the door with an angry expression on her face, her fist in the air and muttering something like, "killing the bug" and "HE calling ME strange," but Urahara grabbed the neck part of her kimono and dragged her to the bed again.

"I know you probably want to kill him, but Hiyori-san right now you had a very busy day and it's better for you to rest."

Hiyori gave him an evil eye, but complied because she was indeed very tired.

'

_- Fourth Act: Grand finale (10:30 – 10:35)_

"Hiyori, sweetheart I need you to wake up for a moment." Shinji's extremely sweet voice in her ear was waking her out of her dreams.

_Did he just call me sweetheart? I am going to punch him when I wake up__._ She half opened her eyes and stared into Shinji's hazel orbs. "You have visitors, Hiyori." He replied at her look.

The girl re-closed her eyes and took her sheets as a shield from Shinji's hands.

"No, please no more people for today."

"Believe me this 'people' you're going to like to see." He was talking to her in that tone that showed he loved her over everything. Was he proud of the way she was taking what had happened with Aizen? And the problem with her reiatsu? _Who knows? Lately Shinji was behaving like a completely different person._ She thought, remembering he would have at least punched Mayuri in his creepy face.

Unwillingly she opened her eyes and took the sheets out of her face. Shinji looked at her with a tender smile and made her stand up.

_Ok that is different__._ She voiced in her head while looking at the blonde tall man grabbing one of her hands and began taking her outside her room. They walked a couple of steps outside to a balcony that faced one of the esplanades of the building.

There, before her on the floor of the 4th Division where around 30 to 40 people, all Shinigamis of the 12th Division, Shinigamis that remembered the short, hot tempered, just Fukutaichou.

Her eyes weren't big enough to take in what they were being witness to. A tall black haired eyebrow-less man came to the front and smirked at the blonde girl.

"Can't believe you're still short," and he snickered.

"Akon." Her eyes readjusted and her normal frown was on her face, "Ass! That is no way to speak to a sick person." and she made a rude hand gesture.

"Ano- ano…Sarugaki-san" A dark blue-haired woman with a chain around her forehead talked this time. "We all chipped in and bought you something." She pointed to the enormous bucket of flowers that was been held by a couple of guys. She was so impressed that she didn't even care that there were roses between the gift.

"And there is something we needed to say to you." Akon said.

The 40 members at the same took a bow and said,

"Thank you for your dedication Fukutaichou."

There weren't words to describe what Hiyori's face looked like in that moment. She smiled showing the red blush in her cheeks and looking at her feet she responded,

"Arigatou guys."

So maybe, just maybe the entire show of this circus was something she didn't mind being a participant of.

**

* * *

**

.

**A/N**: Phew…. Finally is over. This chapter has been the hardest to write because I had no idea where I was going with it.

So what does Shinji gives to Hiyori? I think frankly he gives her space while Kisuke told her what happened. And he structured her visitors (The schedule was pasted in the main gate of the 4th Division, just so you know, along with what to do and what not do while visiting Hiyori.)

Erase and Rewind? The bad image of SOME Shinigamis. I decided to go with the 12th Division doing something for Hiyori because in spite of her bad temper she was probably a great Fukutaichou and someone had to like her there, right?

Another little note on this story, Seretei, Soul Society and the 13 Squads of Protections DO NOT think Vizards are dangerous, so…no one is going to the Maggots Nest or being executed. In a later chapter we will hear more about it, but I thought it would be important to point out.

I'm updating really early because I'm very happy about the new manga chapter (the one is impossible to fit in this story without really knowing what's going to happen next, impressions on that chapter in the P.S.). I have to apologize guys, but I'm having a bit of a writer's block with 6, hopefully tomorrow I can finish it and send it to my dear beta.

Be sure to check my new story too, it's another Shi/yori (what else is new) called 'If a tree could talk', is about the past and is only 4 parts -2 are already up-.

Love ya

Kate

.

P.S. SPOILERS MANGA 422: The silent Victory. FINALLY SOME VIZARD LOVE! And apparently Hiyori is alive, for the moment, or at least she is in one piece. I literally jumped! and BTW Shinji's line totally EPIC!

I'm sorry I needed some venting.


	7. Chapter 6: Pointing Fingers

**17 Ways of Erase and Rewind**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach does not belong to me.

**Special** **thanks** to my Beta _**Chancewriter**_ who makes my crazy ideas understandable and readable. You're THE best!

Warning: SPOILER ALERT! This story is up to date with manga 421: Deicide 23. A/N at the bottom, _italics_ are for thoughts, and some cursing but nothing major.

* * *

_I'm sorry, I did not mean  
To hurt my little girl  
Let's be honest, I cannot carry  
The weight of a heavy world  
So goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight  
Goodnight, hope that things work out all right_

_

* * *

_

_.  
_

**Chapter 6****: Pointing fingers**

The first rays of light were coming from the sun and bothering Hiyori's eyes while she was trying to sleep. She didn't have an idea of what time in the day it was, but the sun was clearly in her face, so it had to be pretty late.

Didn't that idiot who insisted on sleeping in her bedside chair know that the sun was troubling her sweet dreams?

The least he could do would be to close the drapes she had opened the night before to stare at the stars from her window (because running to the rooftop of the 4th Division would be probably a cause for Shinji and Unohana to murder her.) So with no other choice in her plate, Hiyori half opened her honey eyes and decided to bring a painful death to the Baldy Lazy Ass that couldn't make her a tiny favor. Only to her surprise when she looked for brown eyes, thin frame and blonde locks she only found an empty chair.

"Weird." She mumbled to herself, yawning very loudly and noticing how peaceful the room was without Shinji there. "It's not like I want him to be here. The only thing he does is bother me." Her old habit of talking to herself was something that would never disappear.

Taking advantage of her odd loneliness Hiyori got up without pain in her stomach or any trouble in her back and started to walk around her white room. Thanks goodness she wasn't getting tired or dizzy like last week. On the contrary, the petit blonde was starting to regain her usual strength and reiatsu control, not that she had tried anything besides kicking Shinji's butt, but she could feel it.

At first Hiyori walked pertly, enjoying the sensation of being able to go to the bathroom and snooping around the bunch of magazines Shinji kept in a drawer near the closet. But as the time passed she was getting bored.

"It's been…what, 30 minutes? And the Baldy is not here lecturing me about resting and sleeping." She voiced aloud with her trade mark scowl between her eyebrows. "I'm starting to think that maybe he was abducted by Mayuri, the alien," and the little Vizard chuckled at a mental image of a cartoon Shinji in a solution tube.

She came back, not very willingly, to her bed. _What else could I do without Shinji here to entertain me? Wait…what?_ Since when did she need the Baldy to be with her all the time? It's never been that way since more than a century ago. They – Hiyori and Shinji – spend time together, that was not a secret. But never like this two weeks after what Shinji likes to call 'The big time Hiyori didn't listen', a name chosen to mock and annoy her, of course.

He had been bothering/talking/distracting/teasing/playing her at all hours of the day and night, and being completely truthful, Shinji had not complained once. He had, nonetheless, lectured her and got too concerned with her health, but did not utter a single sentence that could be taken like a complaint, a very odd circumstance considering that he was stuck, by his own free will, in a room with her taking her insults and punches.

Shinji's attitude towards her had changed, that could not being argued. The blonde man was caring and overprotective of any misstep or sound that she made. And then there was another 'thing'.

He kept touching her. Hiyori's face, hair, hand, leg, arm, shoulder and two days ago the dumbass had dared slap her ass tenderly when she made a crack at him for drooling in his sleep. Obviously, his playful hand that had defied his luck and had touched her there suffered extreme damage, but probably not as much damage as his nose, that bled for the entire day after she was through with him.

Ok, being completely honest his attitude hadn't changed that much, Shinji had never been cold with her when they were alone, but never so often and NEVER with people –that knew them– around. And to the surprise of many that would have bet that by this time she was already nauseous with his romantic treatment, she had endured it. Hiyori knew, and very well too, what she had done to him by rushing towards Aizen and getting herself deathly hurt. And if letting him hold her hand while Unohana Taichou came to check her felt uncomfortable and quite embarrassing, she would let him have this little gesture as payment for his concern.

Not that she would admit any of this to him or herself or changed her normal routine of hitting, punching and naming him every insult she could muster. But she understood Shinji's feelings for the first time in her life, feelings he had bared in a conversation that had Hiyori's cheeks go from pink to a flaming red, and that had put stress in their relationship, in the little girl's opinion.

It had been two days ago around 5 or 6 o'clock. It was a regular day with nothing extraordinary, he was just there with her and a sudden change in his demeanor made her look at him. Shinji got up, closed the door and after returning he sat on the bed directly in front of her crossed legs and said,

"I need to talk to you," His expression was serious, but Hiyori didn't reply as solemnly as him.

"You already are, Baldy."

He took both of her hands in his.

"Shut up, idiot. I'm being serious here."

The blonde girl sighed and kept quiet. What was it this time? Her health, her behavior, her temper. _What now, Shinji?_

A little twinkle in his eyes made her guess the subject and she couldn't be silent anymore.

"Shinji you do not have to sa –"

"I love you." It was simple, honest and he needed to say it openly to her.

In a couple of seconds after hearing it, Hiyori took her right hand out of his and hit her forehead. Of course some pink was already coloring her freckles and her eyes were looking to any other place trying to avoid his dark brown ones.

"I know you don't want to hear it, dummy, but after everything, you have to."

"You don't have go all tacky and flashy. I know." She said, moving her head to the side to hide the burning sensation on her cheeks. This chat was making her very uncomfortable.

Shinji knew, but didn't care. Enough had been enough. More than 100 years secret affairs was not for him after witnessing his female counterpart cut literally in half. Mostly, he had endured this long because she wasn't ready for being openly 'in love' with him, and the hate that both of them felt toward Aizen was a big part of their life, so he was patient, careful and gave her space. But Aizen was sealed and even with a different treat coming to them in the near future, he would not let this opportunity of having her, really having her, let him passed by.

"So you knew, huh?" Shinji started talking again with a lighter mood. "Well, I don't know it, and I want to hear it coming from your mouth, Hiyori." He said grabbing her chin and directing her gaze straight to his face.

The imbecile, jerk, ass, moron, idiot knew, how could he not?

Her breathing was becoming harder and louder. Her honey eyes were bigger and had a deer caught in the light look. And her overgrown fang was pinching her lower lip in a nervous gesture. Hiyori opened and closed her mouth several times. The only words that came into her mind were: _Hit him, punch him or kick him, do something; he cannot put you in this position!_

"Or do you not feel the same?" Shinji replied eyeing her with a grin.

Feelings, she was not a fan of them, well she could expressed anger or annoyance, but love? She was not used to expressing love.

"Shut up, Shinji." The female Vizard said in an angry voice moving her face out of his hands and putting her glance to the window "I…I don't want to get into this…" She let the words fly in the air without really saying what 'this' was. Hiyori like any other human/Shinigami/Vizard had defense mechanisms, and her favorites over all were denial and acting out, so that is what she did in the moment he took her out of her comfort zone with his words.

"I'm not one of your first love bimbos to be lied to in the face." She commented drily trying to pick a fight with the other blonde.

He got up from the bed and faced the door with sad eyes. "I understand."

Hiyori stopped looking at the window and turned to him. She hadn't expect that response, she was expecting a bit more bickering and later if he kept forcing her she would whisper the hateful 'I love you too' words showing that she didn't have any other choice. But Shinji being hurt by her reply was a shocking thing.

The ex-Fukutaichou opened her mouth. If the stupid words meant so much to him, she would swallow her pride and voice them. But when she was about to move her vocal cords, the door opened and a cheery pale blonde came into the room.

"Good afternoon Hiyori-san, Hirako-san." And looking to both Vizards and feeling the ambience asked "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Of course not, Kisuke" Shinji answered in a normal tone before she could say anything.

The rest of the hours on that day passed as nothing. The talk between them was never mentioned again, and Shinji kept acting normal even when they were alone, but deep down she knew he was not alright with what had happened. So the fact that he had disappeared for so long made her wonder if it had to do with that day.

Ok yes, she was officially so bored that her mind had traveled in time and back to that horrible conversation. Maybe she would have to look for him for once, or…her denial side could win again and explore the 4th Division building or, at least, her floor. Hiyori smiled to herself. A bit of walking would clear her head of the idiot blonde.

She got up from the bed and before leaving she looked for any type of shoes, actually, she was looking for her sandals, but she couldn't find anything, not under the bed, in the closet or even in bathroom.

_So the natural thing to do is go barefoot_ she voiced in her head making an assured gesture with her face, and without making any sudden noises she directed herself toward the door, grabbed the handle and took a peak at the hallway. If she actually was going for a little walk outside, she would have to be careful not run into people that could drag her back to the bed.

To her surprise the 4th Division hallway was deserted. Hiyori took a little step outside expecting at any minute to hear a reprimand for being out of bed, but only silence ruled the empty corridor.

She kept walking and walking and there was no one outside or any door that wasn't closed, so the girl started to think that this 'explore' idea was pretty dumb.

Suddenly Hiyori felt it. It was a reiatsu spiking angry spiritual pressure left and right without any intention of controlling it. Her complete ability to feel and detect wasn't at 100% so if she could feel this reiatsu as clear as she could feel air in her lungs, it had to be really big.

_I know this… I can't really place it, but I know this reiatsu!_ So she started to sprint towards the spiritual pressure that was only a couple of yards ahead on the same floor as she was, until the female Vizard reached a closed white door. The girl didn't even have to try to listen to the person who was the owner of the reiatsu; her shouts could be heard easily in the hallway.

"Do your words mean anything to you?"

Hiyori's eyes were as big as plates. She knew whom that voice inside the room belonged to, and the little girl could not be happier of hearing it.

"I don't understand how a Captain of the 13 Squads of Protection can be taken off so easily by a mere Lieutenant! Are you that weak!" The woman was still screaming and her words were venomous.

"I have no excuse. I've already told you, but Aizen did not have the strength or the train of thoughts of a normal Fukutaichou." Shinji's voice wasn't as loud as the woman's but resentment could be found in his tone. "Besides, all of us were set up by him that night."

"No," The woman denied, "YOU were set up Hirako, every other Captain was collateral, and she…she was your bait." Shinji received a glare full of hate. "She was turned into a monster because your Lieutenant hated you and wanted to hurt you."

A distinctive tense silence could be felt even by Hiyori who was behind the door. Unconsciously, the girl tightened her fist and her missing scowl appeared between her eyebrows. The happiness she felt a second ago was replaced by anger.

"I know that." This time Shinji's voice was low and full with guilt.

"That was then, what about this time? What is your brilliant excuse for not protecting her!" The woman was putting salt in the wound. "What's your justification for standing frozen next to her while Ichimaru broke her!" She was so enraged that couldn't finish her sentence in one breath. "You promised. You looked me in the eye Hirako Shinji and told me I could leave without getting worried. That Hiyori would be safe with you and everything would be alright." She laughed sarcastically.

Shinji looked to the floor. He couldn't answer the woman. He knew she was right, everything she was telling him; he had thought it before and had tortured him before. But the woman went on.

"So I listened to you, I left and I have to come back to find out Hiyori is a Hollow and was cut in half… what do you have to say for yourself!"

_Why isn't he saying anything?_ Hiyori was so mad at the woman's words. _How dare she?_ The blonde grabbed the handle of the door and opened it. She didn't even care that she wasn't supposed to be out of bed, the woman before her didn't have the right to say those thing to him.

"Hikifune-san," Hiyori voiced with an authoritative tone making the woman and Shinji look at her, "The right term is Vizard, not Hollow."

"Hiyori," Both the blonde man and the member of the Zero Squad said at the same time in genuine surprise at Hiyori's sudden presence.

The girl walked towards Shinji and hit him hard on the head.

"Are you deaf or mute Shinji?" Her voiced was irritated but not to him. That blow was a waking blow. "Why aren't you answering her?"

He looked at her with puzzled eyes. Hiyori hit him again this time it was more like an everyday punch. "WHY AREN'T TELLING HER HOW EVERYTHING REALLY HAPPENED?"

He chuckled, closed his eyes and said,

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"Baka." she turned her back on him and looked at her ex-Taichou. Hiyori couldn't believe she was actually blaming Shinji for everything bad that had happened to her after she left. The one to blame was Aizen, and after that Hiyori herself. Not the blonde that had tried to protected her all her afterlife.

The little girl was so angry that she didn't even care that her precious mother figure was in the same dimension as her. The person that left her was attacking the person who never did and loved her the most.

"Hikifune-san," she called her name again, "If you are looking for someone to hold responsible for me being a Hollow, like you said, you can direct your blame to me."

Shinji's was shocked by the declaration and was about to speak but the girl resumed her speech.

"I should have drawn my sword at the sight of an enemy without thinking it was a friend or a foe. If you're looking too, for anyone to be guilty of compromising the war with Aizen, for rushing to attack without thinking," Hiyori's eyes were serious and pierced Hikifune's glance, "you can point at me too. Not to the person I love the most and who has done everything in his power for me to be okay. And just so you know, you do not get to play judge in your high and mighty place because if you left, you don't have the right to have an opinion on my life."

Hikifune Kirio was perplexed. Who was this girl before her? No. Who was this woman? Sarugaki Hiyori had grown up and did not need for someone to look after her. The member of the Royal Guard changed her eyes from rage to tenderness and understanding, nodding towards the girl.

"Shinji," Hiyori said turning her head to look at him, she still had angry eyes "Can you take me to my bed? I'm tired."

"You were not supposed to be out of bed in the first place." This time it wasn't a question it was more like a lecture from the blonde man.

"Whatever." She voiced with disinterestedness.

Without a word to the other woman in the room, Shinji grabbed Hiyori off the floor and pushed the blonde girl to his shoulder leaving the previous white room.

After a couple of minutes and a couple of feet from her own recovery room the ex-Captain broke the silence between them.

"Hiyori," Shinji called her while the girl still had a big scowl and a thin line for a mouth. "Are you leaving your reunion with Kirio like that?"

"Hmm… what is the difference to you Baldy?" She spat.

"She is here to see you."

"And to execute you." She would probably talked later with her mother figure, but right now it was better to cool off.

"You already know that she was right, Hiyori." He always used that guilty voice when they talked about the night they became Vizards.

At that response, she kicked him in the chest "I've told you a thousand times Shinji, that that night was not your fault! If you keep insisting it is, I'll rearrange that horrible face of yours!"

He grinned and decided to change the subject.

"Are ya barefoot?"

"It's your fault for not having my sandals in my room"

Shinji laughed.

"After everything you said that wasn't my fault, you are going to blame this on me?"

"Yep." She said more cheerful than normal.

He put her down in the middle of the hallway and stared at her surprised expression. Just before she could yell or hit him, Shinji kissed her. A couple of seconds later he moved just a little breaking the kiss.

"You're a complete chicken when it comes to love, you know that Chibi?"

Hiyori rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "Dumbass."

"But you love me anyway." Shinji taunted, walking ahead towards her room with his arms crossed behind his head. "You said so yourself."

She frowned even more than usual.

.

* * *

**A/N**: What does Hirako-kun gives Sakuragi-chan? I have always thought Shinji would take her guilt about the hollification and other problems that could come with that. Also, I think he gave her someone to be there by her side no matter what, and someone who loves her unconditionally.

Erase and rewind… Her own fear of feeling love and let others to love her back, that I think is has a lot to do with one of her primary caretakers leaving to another dimension. I liked the way she stood up for Shinji against someone that is so important to her like Hikifune, showing bravery and loyalty to the one who had been loyal to her. We are officially breaking a big wall of feeling people on this chapter, so expect a little more fluf in the next ones.

I really liked this one! The meeting with Hikifune left me a little unmet, but still think it delivered the real purpose (I would have liked another scene apologizing and loving each other with a mother/daughter love, but it would break the tempo of the history). This one is one of those who started at something and ended up as something completely different because when the planning was done for the chapters I was going to make Shinji travel to the Zero Division to get Hikifune for Hiyori and bring at least a letter from her formal Captain. But while I was doing the second chapter of 'If a tree could talk' I thought that probably Kirio would get mad at Shinji for everything that had happened to the girl and that Hiyori probably was still mad at her for leaving… so I ended up planning an argument between Shinji and Hikifune. The I love you plot was completely a surprise and an inspiration on the moment.


	8. Chapter 7: Sympathy for the devil's wife

**17 Ways of Erase and Rewind**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach does not belong to me. If it was mine manga 423 page 12, 13 and more would NOT had happened.

**Special** **thanks** to my Beta _**Chancewriter**_ who makes my crazy ideas understandable and readable. You're THE best!

Warning: SPOILER ALERT! This story is up to date with manga 421: Deicide 23, and ignores chapter 423 because I DID NOT like it and also (and more importantly) because I had already written it before it came out, so it's a bit AU. Like usual A/N at the bottom, _italics_ are for thoughts and some cursing but nothing major. Also, a couple of fluff and steamy scenes, but no smut or lemon.

* * *

_The rhythm of her conversation  
The perfection of her creation  
The sex she slipped into my coffee  
The way she felt when she first saw me_

* * *

.

**Chapter 7: ****Sympathy for the Devil's wife (part 1)**

"NO! I said I'm not doing it!" Hiyori's loud screaming could be heard through the entire Seireitei.

"Then you're not going." Shinji crossed his arms over his chest.

"Stop bossing me around Hage Shinji." She retorted "You're not my boss."

"Final word Hiyori! If you're not doing it, you're not putting one foot out of this room."

"Who is gonna stop me?" And her foot was in his face, kicking it in hard. She tackled him and he started to push her away from him with his hand on her forehead.

Urahara laughed. For the last forty-five minutes the couple had been at each other's throats without any real progress. It was more like seeing a movie that lasted 10 minutes played over and over. He was laughing and smiling this entire time because the tone of the bickering, the hits and the insults were a reminiscence of 100 years ago when the two men were Captains and the little blonde, that at this moment was biting Shinji's arm, was a Lieutenant.

"Stupid! That really hurt." The blonde man was finally free but with a teeth mark on his arm.

"Good! That is why I did it!" She said sending him an evil glare.

Shinji ruffled his dark yellow hair and sighed. "I'm serious Hiyori you're not going out in a white –almost see-through– kimono," He wiggled a blonde eyebrow motioning to her body, "Not that there's anything to see". At his words, she threw at him a tea cup he had used for breakfast. He dodged it and it crashed into the wall.

"If you wanna go out, you're wearing this one." And he pointed to the wrinkle-free black Shinigami uniform that was hanging from green hanger on the door's handle with a tag that read:

'_To the half-snotty boy:_

_A little gift to give you a blast from the past._

_With love,_

_Kurotsuchi-sama.'_

"Why can I wear my normal clothes, ha?" She was getting madder by the minute. One thing was helping the Shinigami against Aizen, she kind of understood that part. Another one was being thankful to Unohana Taichou for her attentive and fast healing abilities. But wearing that God-forsaken black hakama was practically yelling 'Hey Shinigamis can I join? Please? Please? Please?' She wouldn't do it. It didn't matter how much the idiot Baldy yelled at her. _Not going to happen, pal._

"Do the Shinigamis have a freaking rule about normal clothes? Because I'll take my dear track suit over this," She motioned to the uniform disgusted, "any day."

Urahara Kisuke had always been amazed –and a little jealous– of the power that Shinji had of predicting Hiyori's actions, but what the blonde male did in the second she talked about her formal human clothes was beyond comparison.

"You mean you'll be wearing torn fabric?" Shinji took out of a drawer a red and white material that resembled a piece of cloth completely shattered in little pieces and stained with something red and brown already dried.

"Bastard! What did you do to my clothes?"

Shinji narrowed his eyes in indignation.

"Me? You did this, ya idiot! Or did you forget about 'The big time Hiyori didn't listen?'" The girl uncharacteristically pouted, but Shinji went on. "It tore with Ichimaru's sword and while the 4th Division was attending you."

The girl voiced a low growl. If yelling wouldn't do the trick this time, she would have to resort to another strategy that she did not enjoy, especially with Kisuke here, but desperate situations called for extreme measures. Hiyori would show the dumbass that he wasn't the only one that knew her old 'friend' really well.

The ex-Fukutaichou sat on the bed, un-chiseled her normal scowl, smiled without showing her left fang and taking advantage of the opportunity that her hair was down and Shinji's predilection for that fact, looked at the blonde man with a pleading expression and love in her eyes, muttering "Please Shinji can I wear something else? Anything else would do." and she blinked a couple of times.

The male Vizard blushed and it took him a couple of seconds to realize what was happening: Hiyori was flirting with him? This had to be an illusion made by Aizen's zanpakutou or a dream. But remembering yesterday's afternoon, when he was out of the 4th Division room, Hiyori had a different caretaker, he mentally cursed.

He was going to murder Lisa in her sleep. Teaching Hiyori silly girly moves to take advantage of his new found overprotection, love and, why not? desire, towards the injured blonde. _That sneaky bitch! I'll promise I'll get even! Lisa does not know who she is messing with._

Hiyori kept looking at him with the same expression and she knew it was working. The girl gave, internally, her biggest grin ever. What she didn't take into account was the interruption that would be voiced by the third person in the room.

"I'm sorry Hiyori-san, but I have to agree with Hirako-san. It's better for you to wear a normal Shinigami outfit while you visit the Seretei. You don't want to stand out so much, right?" Urahara voiced in a fatherly tone.

If the girl had laser eyesight, the stupid nosy bum would be full with more holes than a freaking hollow by now. But for the lack of that, she resigned to hitting him in the face.

"Fine, but keep in mind," she said looking at Shinji with a fearsome glance, "I'll be complaining the whole time."

"Peachy, I can hardly wait." The tall man answered with a sarcastic gesture taking the tag out of the outfit before passing it to her.

She went into the bathroom and changed in a couple of minutes. When she got out, her hair was already tied up in her usual pigtails and the black uniform complimented her small, still attached, body. Shinji couldn't avoid smiling. He had always thought she looked beautiful and full with innocence in their Soul Society days with her tiny shihakushō and her red ribbons. Now she still looked beautiful, but a hint of growth framed the female Vizard. A left waraji hit him straight in the face taking him out of his daydreams.

"What are you looking at, ya pervert?"

"Yer ugly face." He answered her; rubbing his red nose and grabbing her right hand in order to drag her out of the room. "See ya later Kisuke," and without more talking Shinji left the room practically dragging Hiyori to the corridor.

After closing the door the two blondes stood still in the hallway. Shinji turned directly to her scowling face and crouched to be at eye level "Ok idiot, we are doing _this_, but first I'm putting down some ground rule-"

"Did I missed the announcement of the international day of Hirako Shinji is Hiyori's boss? Because the only thing you have been doing today is bossing me around, Baldy!"

He was tired of fighting her. Besides complaining nonstop, today she'd been really feisty about every single thing, and if he added her little teasing act, Shinji was getting completely annoyed with the blonde Vizard. So he shut her up the only way he could think of: he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply making her open her cherry lips to let his pierced tongue enter and explore every inch of her mouth. After a couple of minutes, he had no other choice than to part from her because he was completely out of breath. Hiyori moaned, complaining of missing her playful partner.

"You deserved that for being a naughty little girl." His words in her ear made her flush crimson and she stayed completely silent. Shinji gave her a butterfly kiss on her mouth and continued with his almost forgotten speech. "Like I was saying, we need some ground rules if you want to get out and walk around the Seireitei."

She was about to talk again but he poked her nose, so she couldn't reply.

"First, if you get tired at any time during the day, we are coming right back. Second, no temper tantrums Hiyori, at the first one, we are coming right back." And he eyed her severely. "Third, I'm leading NOT you, if you insist on doing it, we are coming right back. And fourth, and this is the most important part - you will LISTEN to me! If you can't or won't, we are coming right back." at every rule she was rolling her eyes and imitating his face in a mocking way. However, he didn't care. The outing was not his idea and he wasn't happy to take her around Soul Society, but Unohana and Kisuke had insisted, and he could tell the injured blonde was getting restless of being locked up in a room for so long. "Understood?"

"Do you want me to roll out the red carpet, give you a massage while you walk or fan you with those overgrown feathers, your Majesty?" She said with an annoying face.

He chuckled at her sarcasm. "That won't be necessary…today."

The petit woman pushed him to the side. "Ass!"

He got up and looked at her. "Ok… let's go." He gestured for her to take his hand. Hiyori directed her eyes at him. They would be walking the Seretei holding hands? She wasn't sure how ready she was for something so compromising. However, she didn't get the chance to dwell further on her predicament for Shinji didn't let her choose when he took her cold hand between his warm one and began to walk.

After a couple of hallways Hiyori noticed, for the first time since she had been brought here, the sign that indicated in what floor of the 4th Division she was: Serious Injuries. The girl started to wonder for herself how many people that were in the fight with Aizen were on this floor beside her. She could have asked Shinji, he would probably know, being the busy-body he was, but decided against it. If any Shinigami was injured in the course of the battle, she did not care. After all, they were her mortal enemies.

Her thoughts transpired to reality and she could see at the end of the hallway three people outside of two rooms that were marked as 'Intensive Care Unit (ICU).' Shinji caught her staring at that place, and even when, originally, he was going to turn in an aisle before getting to the ICU, he thought that some sensitization about the fight would be good for her; that, and some closure. He knew who was being treated in one of those rooms, so he tightened his grip on her hand and took her straight to those people.

The steps of the two blondes could be heard clearly through the entire hallway even with the silent warajis, and to that sound the people sitting there looked up. The only one Hiyori could recognize was the boy with white hair wearing a Captain haori and that he had had an argument with her while they were fighting that blonde Espada. Next to him was a blond Fukutaichou with shoulder-length hair. She could tell he was a fukutaichou because of the 3rd Division's lieutenant armband on his left arm. And at the end of the seats, sat a woman with long and wavy blond hair, blue eyes, full lips, and very large breasts; the expression on her face was the worst of the three people. It was like she had lost the joy or the reason to live.

Shinji's voice greeting the trio got Hiyori out of her inner musings.

"Ohayo Matsumoto-san." and he gave the woman a cordial bow with his head.

_Of course_ Hiyori thought, Shinji had to know the name of the beautiful well endowed blonde, he had a freaking magnet to find these type of girls. But he continued without noticing Hiyori's inner protest.

"Ohayo Kira Fukutaichou," he did the same nod and looked to the boy, "Ohayo Toshiro-kun"

"Hitsugaya Taichou." The offended boy corrected Shinji.

The two men returned the greeting, but the woman didn't utter a word. Instead, she was staring at Hiyori like her life would depend on that. The blonde girl was speechless and a little embarrassed.

"I'm glad to see you're doing fine." The Taichou said looking at Shinji's companion.

"Hmm," Hiyori scowled "You'll need more than that to take me down."

Shinji whispered in an annoyed tone. "Bad weed never withers."

"What did you say Baldy?" She looked at him with a contemptible expression and pulled his arm tightly.

"Shut up idiot! We are in a 'be quiet' area! Something I'm planning to put in the entire warehouse when we get home, so I won't have to listen to your screaming."

Glares between the two blondes were being fired left and right, but the beautiful woman broke the battle the new arrivals were having by saying,

"You're Sarugaki Hiyori, right?"

Hiyori eyed her with her usual expression and nodded.

Rangiku's expression got even sadder. "I was wondering if I could have a little talk with you?" Her tone was serious but still a hint of sorrow could be registered.

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya called apprehensively.

Kira did the same "Rangiku-san!"

Hiyori narrowed her eyes and nodded again. Rangiku smiled and motioned to the girl to walk with her and the female Vizard let go of Shinji's hand to meet the Lieutenant, but the man caught her hand again. "I'm coming with you Hiyori."

"I hope it's not a problem if I speak just to her, Hirako-san." Rangiku pointed out.

Hiyori replied menacingly stealing Shinji's response "No, it's not a problem." and later looked at him "Wait for me here Baldy I won't be long."

Rangiku entered a door a couple of yards away from where they were originally and the little Vizard followed her closing it after she was inside.

_Goodbye to my rules! It took her 5 seconds to break the first one_ Shinji thought staring with annoyed eyes at the closed door.

"Did she call you Baldy, Hirako-san?" Kira inquired very puzzled breaking the other blonde concentration, but not trying to be disrespectful.

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes. "Now that you mentioned she called me that when we were fighting that Espada"

Shinji laughed and took the chair where Rangiku was previously sitting. "She is talking about the face not the hair." He clarified.

Both Shinigamis sweat dropped.

"How is he?" Shinji asked looking at the wall; his usual expression lost and a serious one ruled his face.

"Better. Unohana said that at this point it's only on his will to live, so Rangiku-san is starting to worry about what could come next." Kira closed his eyes and regained his voice. "That's probably why she is talking to Hiyori-san."

Hitsugaya looked at the blonde ex-Captain.

"How is she?"

"A pain in the ass, so that means she is back to normal. Hinamori-san?"

"Stable, but still in a comma for her own good." The words of the white-haired Taichou were making him travel trough time when she was first hurt by Aizen's sword. But this time for him it was even worse because it was Hyourinmaru who had been the one that had opened Momo's chest.

The three men sighed very loudly.

* * *

.

**A/N**: Ok this chapter and the next one originally were only one, but my rambling and the number of scenes I wanted got too much not to divide them, so Sympathy for the devil's wife is part 1 and sympathy for the devil is part 2.

My usual rant about Shinji and erase and rewind are in the next chapter that for your convenience is already uploaded, so no gasping and no cliffhangers. Click on the next button and enjoy!

Ahh… I almost forgot I used a couple of Japanese words so here you have the proper translation:

Hage = Baldy

Shihakushō = the black Kimono Shinigamis wear

Waraji = the straw sandals Shinigamis wear

Ohayo = Good morning

Konbawa = Good night (next chapter)

Kuwai = fear/being scared (next chapter)


	9. Chapter 8: Sympathy for the devil

**17 Ways of Erase and Rewind**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach does not belong to me. If it was mine manga 423 page 12, 13 and more would NOT had happened.

**Special** **thanks** to my Beta _**Chancewriter**_ who makes my crazy ideas understandable and readable. You're THE best!

Warning: SPOILER ALERT! This story is up to date with manga 421: Deicide 23, and ignores chapter 423 because I DID NOT like it and also (and more importantly) because I had already written it before it came out, so it's a bit AU. Like usual A/N at the bottom, _italics_ are for thoughts and some cursing but nothing major. Also, a couple of fluff and steamy scenes, but no smut or lemon.

* * *

_Hate to love and love to hate her  
Like a broken record player  
Back and forth and here and gone  
And on and on and on and on__…_

_

* * *

.  
_

**Chapter ****8: Sympathy for the Devil (part 2)**

After some time the door opened and both women came out. Hiyori's face didn't really reveal anything to Shinji.

"Let's go Baldy." she ordered him and without even saying goodbye or waiting for him Hiyori started to leave the Serious Injury floor.

While he stared at her back in the moments that took him to catch her, Shinji started to think about her. There wasn't anyone in the entire universe that knew Hiyori like he did and even when he was very intrigued by what had transpired between the two women, he would have to wait for her to bring it up for discussion. When it came to serious topics, it was better to let her voice them on her own, rather than forcing her to tell what probably would result in a lie and a kick to the chest. He finally caught up to her and took her hand again.

"I'm leading, remember idiot?"

She ignored him but kept her hand where he had put it and intertwined her fingers with his.

So they started walking the Seireitei like nothing had happened between leaving her recovery room and going out of the 4th Squad building. Shinji took Hiyori to a bunch of different places. First, they visited the Gotei Divisions that they had access to through old friendships: the 2nd, 5th, 8th and the 13th. Leaving the 12th for last, because it would be where they would spend more time. They could go to that Division, only because Urahara had charged Mayuri with a couple of old favors he had done for him. The shop owner had arranged for Hiyori to have a guided visitation to the new (for she it was new) building of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. Akon was the one that showed them around the place, going to the different labs, the new projects and the newest technology in gigai development. Hiyori pretended she was bored and that Akon was a know-it-all, but Shinji could see a shadow of glee in her eyes trough the entire visit. They left early because they 'casually' encountered Kurotsuchi Mayuri and he made a comment about her shihakusō that had been a gift from him and hell broke loose when Hiyori lost her temper. Having omitted that tiny detail had been a bad idea. Shinji's swollen face could vouch for that.

In an effort to calm her down, he took her for an early lunch to a place they had gone to when they celebrated her last birthday in Soul Society because she had been complaining over 100 years that none in the 'Real World' made ramen like that place.

In the afternoon they went visiting some of the Rukongai's stores including the one that sold her ribbons. And when the sun was finally setting and Shinji could see she was starting to get tired, he tried to persuade her to call it a day.

"Hey brat…do you wanna come back to your room?"

"I'm not tired yet dumbass."

Of course she was lying. He could tell by her expression and her movements, but only because it was today he would let her get away with this one.

"I still have one more place on my list that I want us to go." He turned and raised her to put her in the top of his shoulder.

"Oi Stupid! Put me down! I'm telling you I'm not tired I can walk!"She was yelling while punching his back.

He ignored every one of her punches, kicks and screams moving fast through the Rukongai with his reiatsu. She knew before she could see where they were heading; a couple of yards outside the north Gate, the tallest tree in Soul Society; her favorite tree.

They reached the place and Shinji put her down at the bottom of the tree. She was about to start climbing when he stopped her.

"Not going up today, monkey." And he motion to her to sit on one of the overgrown roots, while he started to light a couple of torches that were at the sides of the tree, bringing with him, out of nowhere, a picnic basket and one blanket. The blonde put the white fabric in the grass and sat stretching his legs moving his hand to grab the little blonde by the sash and placing her in his lap. Hiyori had, during all this time only looked at him with shock and amusement.

"I hope that that haven't been there for over 100 years Shinji, because if it has I'm not eating it." She said pointing to the basket.

He grinned.

"Just fifty."

"Ha-ha." The blonde girl rolled her eyes.

"No sense of humor as usual." He said in her neck, moving a strand of her hair and placing a wet kiss. He felt her shivered. "Just like old times." he was very comfortable nibbling her neck.

She moved suddenly facing him, Shinji was not happy about it. "How did you do this?"

"I'm that great!" A toothy grin.

"Be serious Idiot!" She hit his cheek.

"I had help."

"Whose?"

"You're very curious today. Can we just enjoy the view?" He had been dying to get to this part of the day since this morning's kiss and her curiosity was definitely spoiling his time with her lips. So taking advantage of her new position facing him he started to kiss her. First her lips, then her nose, her chin, her jaw, her neck, then he returned to her lips again.

"Sh-shinji…" She tried to talk between intakes of breath and kissing, but he wasn't stopping "Wait… dumbass…I need… I need advice." This time he did stop and his brown eyes found hers. If she was actually asking for an opinion on something instead of rushing and doing whatever she liked, it had to be something he had to hear. Although, he was already imagining what the subject would be.

A very blushing Hiyori decided to move again and face the forest. It would be easy to talk if she wasn't looking at him.

"Let's talk hypothetically," She started what was going to be a hard thing to explain.

"Aha." Shinji suppressed a laugh due to the seriousness in her tone.

"If someone would ask you for leniency on someone else, because that someone else did something wrong," She scowled more deeply, "Would you go all forgive and forget?"

"There are a lot of 'some' in that sentence Hiyori."

She was deep in thought and decided to drop the entire hypothetical conversation. "Rangiku told me the Sou Taichou is thinking of asking me to recommend a sentence for Ichimaru. And she asked me for mercy on him and gave me the reason he had been working with Aizen." She was looking at the dark clouds in the sky and decided not to elaborate on specifications of the reason, after all that had been told to her in confidence.

Shinji narrowed his eyes. He was surprised by Hiyori's analysis of the situation. She was probably thinking of the pros and cons of the entire circumstance.

_If she__ is actually considering forgiving him, it has to be a hell of a reason_ he thought, but Hiyori's next comment made him understand why she was considering it.

"Everything for love…" She chuckled "Not blowing a cover over a hundred years to take revenge is quite an accomplishment. He should work in the black ops."

He closed his eyes mentally kicking himself for being the one who had to force her to make up her mind, but in Hiyori's life one of his jobs was to make her face real facts. "What are you going to do Hiyori?"

She sighed "I don't know. A part of me screams that that man is Ichimaru Gin with his fox face and venomous comments, a sneaky bastard with no heart that cut me in half without second thought. And the other part of me –the one I sincerely despise– sympathize with him and wonder if things would have come my way, our way, wouldn't I have done the same thing in order to kill Aizen? One hundred years of planning revenge."

"Hiyori," a little laugh came to his mouth, "we actually tried something like that."

She smiled a little sadly turning part of her head to look at him. "I don't want to be his executioner. Not this way. It just reminds me so much of Kisuke's trial. There are too many 'what ifs' to jump into a conclusion."

He re-tightened the grip around her waist and spoke in a whisper next to her ear.

"Then you tell the Sou Taichou what you're telling me, that you believe his motives and it's not up to you to send him to be killed."

She sighed again and rested her head on his shoulder. She still wasn't sure, but the day had been so hectic and had made her so tired that when he started caressing her face and neck she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer and fell asleep.

A couple of hours had passed and Shinji was walking the hallway that led to the ICU rooms. He had left Hiyori in her room and stayed there some time making sure she was asleep because the blond needed to do this without her knowledge. He came to a stop in front of the rooms and without knocking opened the door. The entire room that resembled a lot like Hiyori's room was completely deserted except for the patient on the bed; he had made sure of checking for Matsumoto Rangiku's reiatsu before leaving the other room. He gave a couple of steps towards the bed.

"There's no need of playing dead Ichimaru, I know you're awake."

"Konbawa Hirako-Taichou," His trademark facetious tone did not get lost with all the injuries. Gin directed his words toward the ex-Captain. "Came to take ya vengeance for yer precious Hiyori-chan?"

Shinji closed his left fist enraged. _This was going to be harder than I thought. _"I would not be a coward to attack someone when he's down or at _her_ back."

"I believe all is fair in love and war." Gin was talking to the ceiling incapable of turning to face Shinji due his injuries.

"Che, yeah I heard that's your excuse for many things lately." This time Shinji's comment had actually got to the fox-faced man, making him opening his light blue eyes.

"So Ran-chan didn't listen to me and talked to Hiyori-chan on my behalf." Ichimaru sighed entertained. "And you're here because…"

"I don't believe a word you're saying." Shinji's tone was filled with hate and revulsion. "You and Aizen spent so much time together acting your roles and pulling people's strings that is impossible that a snake like you could actually feel something, 'specially love. Your sad little soap story is only a way to get yourself into safety taking advantage of a woman who truly loves you."

Gin actually laughed "So I can't expect any favor of-"

"Hiyori is not like me." The blonde interrupted. "She had built walls to protect herself and portrays her tough act really well, but she's a compassionate person and believed the grief of a woman who asked leniency in your name." Shinji came closer so that Ichimaru could tell how serious his intentions were. "So if you get away from it, like you probably would, I'll be watching you, and if you get to a yard within Hiyori," His reiatsu intensified, "I'll cut you in so many pieces that not even a repelling ability would put you together."

"Kowai, kowai, such a scary face Hirako Taichou." Gin teased.

Shinji turned to leave and said in his usual light tone.

"Not a threat, just a promise Ichimaru." And with that he opened the door to leave, but the seriousness in the tone of the man in the bed made him close it again.

"Unlike you Hirako Taichou I took the necessary precautions not to meddle the woman I care about in my affairs, so I wouldn't bring her even more pain."

"Deceiving and lying is more your style than mine." Shinji replied.

"Aizen knew," Gin spat, "He knew even before I joined the 5th squad about you two. Apparently your discretion when it comes to that little blonde girl left much to be desired. I would never have let him put his filthy hands on Rangiku…"

Shinji opened the door and this time he did use it and left. When Gin heard the closing noise he finished his sentence

"…again."

.

.

A sudden hit to the face woke Shinji from his deep dreams, in his not-so-comfortable chair. Someone had thrown something at his nose and when he half opened his eyes, he found a red sandal in his lap; the object that had crashed into him.

"What's the matter, Hage Shinji!" A blonde girl was facing him with a wicked grin. "Your face was particularly easy to hit this morning."

He wasn't really aware of whether he was still sleep or not because this scene look fairly familiar to one that had happened 100 years ago.

"What was that for dummy!" his nose had started to bleed like usual. "I haven't even said anything! I was sleeping."

"What is this Shinji?" And she pointed to the red sandal in her hand.

He rolled his eyes "It's a sandal, idiot." For that answer he received the other sandal she didn't throw at him the first time.

"I know it's a sandal. I'm asking where did it come from?"

He chuckled and looked around her to check that there were no more deadly shoes.

"The store."

This time she jumped at him pulling his hair and staying in his lap.

"Stop being funny, moron!"

He took each of her wrists with his hands to make her stop pulling his blonde locks. "I bought them yesterday while you were busy with your freaking ribbons."

"You're wearing sandals now. Cute!" She said giving him an evil grin. "It will go perfectly if you let your woman hair grow again."

"Who's being funny now?" He narrowed his eyes and yawned loudly. It was too early to be awake. "What if you give me a side in your bed, huh? I'm still sleepy."

"No way perv! Besides, you deserve to be awaken for going into night excursions to threaten people."

He flinched and widen his eyes _how did she know?_

She answered his mental question.

"You're not the only one who was friends that can be helpful." And she raised one eyebrow and rolled her eyes. "Baka I know how to take care of myself." Her tone had acquired a more serious character.

"I know that."

He let the silence linger between them for a couple of minutes, but thinking how much less time they would have alone now that she could move more freely, he decided to take a chance. "You know Hiyori, you haven't thanked me for your gift." And he started to put a couple of her rebellious bangs behind her ear.

"Like hell I'll thank you. I did not ask you to get them for me." She had done her speech with closed eyes and when she opened them, she realized how close his face was to her.

"I would like that thank you right about now." his voice was getting lost in his lips.

"Bite me." She half whispered on his lips.

So he did.

He bit her lower lip. Many times before he had told her he would if she kept the same threat, but probably the petit girl didn't believe him.

The biting became kissing and he raised himself with her in his arms and walked towards the bed. He had found a way to sleep on a bed for the first time in many weeks.

* * *

.

**A/N**: So what does Shinji gives to Hiyori? Advice, trust, her sandals, the nighttime picnic, the freaking tour and protection.

Erase and Rewind? Well I would like to say the bifurcation, but I don't think she can actually forget that so easily. Maybe the whole thing between Rangiku/Gin/Hiyori/Shinji could be taken as a first step to get past it.

I really tried not ramble too much in this chapter and I even took a whole part and made the tour through Seireitei way shorter than originally planned, but even with all those changes I couldn't made it smaller. It's A LOT of words and my longest yet… taking into consideration that actually from 1 there were 2.

At first I was going to go for a whole new outfit for her but honestly it gotten hard to think of what because I'm a bit fashion forward and I also wanted it to be clothes that fit her character, but I couldn't find any I liked… I'M NOT PUTTING HER IN THE TRACK SUIT AGAIN! Maybe I'll figure it out in a couple of chapters. If you guys are interested in a visual of Hiyori's new sandals (because I really never got why she wears yellow sandals instead of red, sorry I'm very matchy-matchy with clothes), here's the url: www . mynewshoe. com/ content / UserFiles/ just close the gaps. If you have a suggestion on her human clothes PLEASE do tell me!

I just HAD TO write Shinji vs. Gin. It's something I hoped that Kubo showed, but with the manga 423 my hopes were completely lost. I thought this two guys in a talking battle would be interesting because in my opinion their motives were a bit close, but the execution of their plans were completely different. And that 'chat' took me around 90 minutes because I had no idea of how to describe what the original idea was.

There are many new characters in this one; hopefully Kira, Hitsugaya, Rangiku and Gin are not too OOC. It's hard to write a serious Ran-chan.

Why does Shinji know people that are in the canon Bleach timeline? Well, Shinji is quite friendly. Did you honestly expect that he would not have met at least the people who were fighting against Aizen?

The line when Hiyori hits Shinji with her new red sandal is almost the same as the one she uses in TBTP when we first see her, chapter 206 my favorite of all Bleach.

BTW the title is a great song by the Rolling Stones. I thought about it when I was writing the scene in the tree.

Last thing, I went a little, let use the word hot for lack of a better term, in some scenes. I'm sorry I just was in a weird mood the two days I spent writing this. And FYI get your mind out of the gutter they didn't had sex! Just a tiny clarification of my ending.

We are practically half way in our '**17 Ways to Erase and Rewind**,' thank you for the faves and alerts, and please do not forget to REVIEW!

With luv!

Kate

PS.- Guys I have a new job! (so excited!) and I start on the 18th, so I'd try to get as much done as possible before I start because instead of being a couple of hours like my old one is practically all day, meaning less time to write. So expect a couple of updates before the 18th and less after, ok?


	10. Chapter 9: Hitting below the belt

**17 Ways of Erase and Rewind**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach does not belong to me.

**Special** **thanks** to my Beta _**Chancewriter**_, who makes my crazy ideas understandable and readable. You're THE best!

Warning: SPOILER ALERT! This story is up to date with manga 421: Deicide 23. A/N at the bottom, _italics_ are for thoughts, and some cursing just 2 major words. Guys, in this chapter I used a terminology of basic Shinigami fighting techniques. If you don't know them take a peek at the A/N before you read the story, I give an explanation (I feel like Gin in the Arrancar Encyclopedia) of what they are.

* * *

_I know where you hide_  
_Alone in your car_  
_Know all of the things that make you who you are_  
_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_  
_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

* * *

.

**Chapter 9****: Hitting below the belt.**

She had forgotten what a real training ground looks like until she saw it again. Hiyori didn't complain of the one that they had in the basement of the warehouse.  
It was big and everyone could train without problems. But looking at the 8th Division's training grounds that Lisa had gotten for them actually gave her a flashback of moments that she had sworn she had erased from her memory. Like that time when she had to have a special kidou class with an imbecile of a teacher or when Hikifune insisted on her having extra training with her zanjutsu, or even the time she had improved her hohō until the point that she learned how to shunpo with Shinji, no thanks to him of course; he was just there clogging.

Freaking Shinigamis and freaking memories of when she was one.

Even if she hated them, lately with her new found freedom to go everywhere she wanted and when dressed in her forced-to-wear-by-Shinji- attire, she was starting to feel like one again, and she was sure most of the other Vizards were experiencing pretty much the same; the resemblance of the sensation of belonging that she felt right now and how she felt over 100 years ago - it was undeniable. And even when she didn't voice and fight with teeth and nails to not be called like that, she was starting to return to her normal self, the normal self that did not have a Hollow inside. But Hiyori was quite aware that she had to maintain her façade, so she could be protected, because still, she did not trust the Death Gods. So once, when a person from the Rukongai had called her Shinigami, it had taken all of her self-control and Shinji's fast grip not to kill that already dead soul, and the Stupid Baldy dared to utter something like:

"Of course that person is going to call you a Shinigami, you're dressed like one."

She hit him for stating the obvious and also for being him. The idiot. After all, it was his entire fault. What she really wanted to wear was a torn red and white track suit not that stupid black hakama.

The cold window blowing in her face and the feeling of the drops of dew on the grass sticking to her feet that were only covered by a pair of red sandals woke her up from her thoughts and made her look at her future training partner whom was walking towards her with his hands behind his back.

"You sure did take your sweet time Baldy. I've been here waiting for you for over half an hour." She scolded him "You're lucky I needed you to bring my zanpakutou because otherwise I wouldn't have waited at all."

He rolled his eyes "You are too impatient…as always."

Actually that was not true when it came to her recovery. The blonde girl had waited until Unohana had given her medical approval to put one foot out the bed, and it had taken the little Vizard a lot of time and effort to bring herself to be totally fine to be able to train. She had passed through a long process that began with walking and running, and finished with a little reiatsu control in a still position. Now they were going to try kidou while moving, a little of zanjutsu and Hiyori's specialty, hakuda at the end.

Nothing out of the ordinary, just a normal training.

However, the ex-Fukutaichou knew in advance that this would not be a really normal training, not with 'I'm always worrying' Shinji as her opponent or in his stupid words as her 'trainer.' In her opinion, she was already her usual self and he just couldn't grasp that idea. He was too happy taking care of her and worrying over every single intake of breath and frankly after all this time the blond man had started to make her sick with his concerns.

"Shut up Baldy! What took you so long? And where is my zanpakutou? You were supposed to get it, remember?" Even if she was enjoying the place, she was eager to start the training.

He looked at her straight in the eyes and replied, "Still in maintenance."

"WHAT?" Her glance changed into anger and suspicion. "You're lying. I can see it in your face. Even a useless alien like Mayuri is able to repair zanpakutous in all the time I've been locked up in that crappy room!"

He ignored her complains and threw her what he had been carrying behind his back.

"A wodden katana?" She said with surprise.

Shinji moved his fake sword to stand on guard. "We are starting with these."

Yes, the lack of answer and his position were confirmations that the imbecile was lying to her face.

"Who do you think I am?" She yelled at him and scowled deeply. Hiyori felt insulted. She was recovering. She had already faced that fact, but to make her start and practice with sword 101? It was a clear and blunt offense.

He didn't answer her, but grabbed his own wooden sword in an offensive move and in one skillful swing, and with practically no resistance on her part, Hiyori's fake zanpakutou was on the floor and he was aiming at her chest.

"I think you are an immature little brat that does not know the extent of her healed injury." He voiced in an angry tone.

She was scowling even more with fury in her eyes, scratch the insulted part, she felt completely beaten and humiliated not only because he disarmed in one movement but also because of his words. Her entire body was trembling in rage and her fists were closed containing her response at his actions.

Shinji knew that his words were heavy on her, but since the moment she had voiced that she wanted, no, that she needed to start training he had decided that there will be no more concessions, no more whims and no more faking his lack of strength to not make her feel bad. If anything, Shinji (and almost all the captains and lieutenants) had learned in the fight with Aizen, is that they had took their strength for granted. They were nothing compared to the asshole that was the former ruler of Hollows, a pebble in the shoe, an amusement act.

So if he was going to let her go on fighting as a Shinigami, as a Vizard or as a human, she would have to be stronger, not only physically and in reiatsu, but also mentally. Because make no mistake, Sarugaki Hiyori may look tough and stone faced, but the girl had always worn her heart on her sleeve. And he had lied to her. Phase one was not zanjutsu or kidou; it was growing a thicker skin.

"I also think you're potentially good, but you can only get so far with those skills because they're the same that I and many others have seen when it comes to you for more than 100 years." His words were aimed properly. It was an insult but not completely direct, but he knew she would take it as the greatest of the offenses because the de facto leader of the Vizards was messing with her fighting abilities.

It took her no more than a second to grab her wooden zanpakutou and crash it fiercely against Shinji's. Her eyes were completely narrowed.

"Potentially good?" She repeated his words. "I'm stronger than almost all the lieutenants here and most of the Vizards." Shinji broke the crash and she avoided one of his blows. "And you dare calling me potentially good?"

It happened again in just one movement and her sword was on the ground and Shinji's was at her chest.

"If this had been a real fight, I would have killed you twice Hiyori." He wasn't yelling, but his goofy tone was missing and was replaced by a somber one. "You are not concentrating enough." And he lowered his katana.

"How do you expect me to concentrate if you don't shut up!" She was bluntly yelling at him, forgetting the training or her wooden weapon.

Shinji raised one more time his fake zanpakutou and poked her chest. "And this would have been the third."

She open her eyes as wide as it was humanly possible, opened her mouth but closed it again, gasped and turned around starting to walk away.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she was beginning to get away from the training grounds.

Her eyes were half closed and her glance was directed to her feet, and when she replied her voice was echoed by melancholy. "Ok Shinji I get it…I'm not ready. I would not try to rush my training again." And she continued to leave with direction of her 4th Division room.

"BAKA!" This time it was a yell.

He had shunpoed before her. His legs back, completely straight, his mouth had become a thin line and his eyes had sparks in them. Hirako Shinji was angry. He just couldn't believe what he was seeing; she was giving up when he had pushed her just a little? Who was this girl before him? Because the Hiyori he knew punched, kicked and crashed her zanpakutou or even her fist before giving up, especially for something as small as his comment.

The old Hiyori would have taken her wooden sword and hit him in the head for not playing by the rules or at least would have given the finger and a sassy response. But she wouldn't just walk away as if she had committed the worst of the sins.

"Answer me this." And he clutched her arm with his left hand to make her look at him. "Why were you hurt in the battle against Aizen?" He needed her to snap out of this to realize on her own that for her to be able to be in a battle again she would have to be a warrior prepared for comments that could hurt her ego or even the feelings of her comrades.

But the complete opposite of what he wanted happened. Hiyori swallowed hard and audible, redirecting her honey eyes to the side, finding the blue sky interesting. "Why do you want me to say something you already know?" Her voice was still a whisper.

He clutched her arm even tighter.

"Shinji you are hurt-"

"Answer me!"

Shinji didn't yell, at least not like he was doing in that moment. He had lectured her practically all her life, even more than Hikifune did, but he never shouted at her. So what was different this time? She just couldn't understand what was happening, why he was so mad all of the sudden. This was nothing more than training.

"Why was I hurt? Because I didn't listen to you." Her tone, eyes and entire face was still unrecognizable. A complete shadow of her normal self.

"Answer me what you think, not what you think I want to hear." He had stopped grabbing her arm as tight as he was before, but still kept a firm grip on her. The blond would not let her run away from this.

There have been moments in her life when Hiyori hated Shinji, even when her normal feelings were completely the opposite she had detested him in more than one occasion. He had also made her cry for different reasons in different times since they had met. But today, the tall man was aiming for a superior and more horrific feeling, if such a feeling existed.

"Why are you doing this to me Shinji?" A tear escaped her eyes and she shoved away fiercely with one of her hands. Hiyori was not sad, she was furious. "Don't you see I have feelings too, asshole!" She would not take this treatment from anyone, not even the imbecile that supposedly loved her.

So she vented…

"You want to know what I think! I think I was brash and that I didn't think. That I just acted because he kept insulting us! Speaking to us like if we were trash! His fucking trash! Yes I got hurt but a part of me does not regret doing something about it because you did not move Shinji! YOU JUST STOOD UP AND TOOK ALL HIS TAUNTS AND INSULTS! FOR PETE'S SAKE HE CALLED YOU HIRAKO-TAICHOU! HE WAS LAUGHING AT YOU IN YOUR FACE!" She was shaking while talking and some other enraged tears had escaped her eyes. "And I don't care what you think Shinji. I'll say it with pride. I got cut in half because I took his insults seriously…"

Something clicked in her mind. It was like the last half an hour had bounded perfectly with her speech and with him being upset at her. Shinji was taunting her on purpose and she had realized just now. How stupid was she?

Her face and body relaxed. Unconsciously she repeated it in a soft voice. "I took his insults seriously."

"Yes, you did."His expression had changed too.

She moved her honeyed, puffy and red eyes to his face. _How can I hate him when he looks at me with that look of pride and adoration?_

She closed her eyes and the last pair of tears fell from her eyes. "This was my stupid training, right Hage Shinji?"

He chuckled. "I'm glad you realized. Maybe you're not as dumb as you look." and he kneeled to brush off the trail of tears on her freckled cheeks.

She chuckled too. "Gee… thanks Baldy"

Shinji touched her cheek letting his hand rest on her face. "Do you know what I learned in that fight Hiyori?"

"Lock the crazy girl in a closet before you leave to fight your biggest enemy?"

"That is a nice idea, but something tells me you'll break my closet door," and he grabbed both sides of her face. "I learned that I can't always be there to protect you, so I need you to be able to protect yourself."

She raised her eyebrow and answered. "I'm perfectly able to protect me."

"You're strong Chibi. Your hakuda is comparable to none and your zanjutsu is pretty good, but when your enemy opens his mouth you're toast. The littlest of mocking throws you over the edge and _we_ cannot let that happen again." His forehead was touching hers and he was staring deeply into her eyes. "I did tell you a long time ago, do you remember?" She nodded, but he continued like she hadn't. "Your life is not yours to waste anymore Hiyori. What do you think I'd do if I lost ya?"

That was her cue to kiss him. She knew he had thought about losing her and maybe it was what hurt her the most. She had charged against Aizen without thinking and had shattered her life and his. Unohana had glued them back together and they had worked hard to recover for the last month.

His life belonged to her and her life belonged to him. He had told her the night they woke up after the Hollowfication and she was losing her temper as usual telling things like they would have been better off dead. He had said exactly the same thing: "Your life is not yours to waste anymore Hiyori. What do you think I'd do if I lost ya?" She had replied: "You'll probably die of boredom or go crazy without your daily kick in the ass." And last time he had kissed her, so this time she did.

Hiyori was deepening the kiss like if that love gesture could erase for him all the concerns of the last month, and could show him that she understood, she was willing to try but could not promise him anything. She just had a short temper, she had always had it.

"O! Oi! Shinji respect the sanctity of training grounds!" Love voiced, making the other two jump and separate into a safe distance. The other six Vizards were coming in to train as well, both blondes had forgotten. But Shinji instead of looking blushed like Hiyori, looked at the other ex-Captain with a reproachful expression.

"Why are you only blaming me? She was kissing me too, you know."

At his words Rose and Kensei put their hands in their ears muttering things like, "Disgusting" and "I do not want to hear kiss and Hiyori in the same sentence."

Lisa only sighed and in a low voice she said a simple "Bakas" at the two men. The others, maybe even Shinji included, didn't fully understand that Hiyori was not a girl anymore. Her appearance maybe resembled the height of a child, but her face, experience, character and even body had grown in this last month. They would have to get used to this new Hiyori, the one that was a woman and of course, the one that liked to kiss boys and for boys Lisa meant Shinji.

Love narrowed his eyes. "But I know Hiyori didn't initiate that." His tone sounded as if Shinji would took advantage of the little girl's innocence.

A wicked grin crossed the mouth of the girl in question and she stuck out her tongue to mock the tall blonde. It was funny how the tables had turned since this time she had been the one who started it (as usual when it come to Hiyori misbehaving), but the difference was that Shinj had been the one who took the blame and was scolded by Love. _How ironic?_

"Che…If you only knew what the evil midget is capable of." he muttered to himself and looked at her direction. He would not resolve anything by blaming her; between the two blondes, all the Vizards assumed that the lewd actions would come from him.

"Did you say something, Baldy?" She used a tone of threat.

"Me?" and he grabbed the wooden sword faking innocence. "You must be hearing things dummy."

And he threw the katana at her hand. "Be ready this time Hiyori."

She breathed deeply, grabbed the fake zanpakutou tightly in her hand and waited for him.

"Here we go again." Shinji announced. Maybe some real zankensoki training would do for today, but tomorrow he was resuming her other type of education.

.

* * *

**A/N:** First chapter completely outside the 4th Division since chapter 2, it does feel nice not talking about white rooms, beds, chairs or bathrooms after 7 chapters. At least I think it's a nice change.

I know Shinji goes a little meanie in this chapter, but there is a real reason behind it. Think for a moment. You're able to prevent the loss of the love of your life, to really take actions to avoid from happening, in his case, again. Would you do it? Personally I would and I also think Shinji being the smart man that he is would too.

So what does our lovely Shinji give to sweet dear Hiyori? Some tough love.

Erase and rewind… war against Aizen. But I still think the same as I thought about in the last chapter. Something as big as the loathed feeling they have against the brunette can't be erased as easy, but this is a start.

The title is about boxing rules NOT about something a little more NC-17.

luv

Kate

PS: People asking me for a Ichigo/Hiyori, I'm sorry I really CAN'T write a couple I don't really enjoy (sorry :( ) and besides that I'm mentally unfit to write a In Character Ichigo, for some reason.

.

.

**Fighting Terminology**

Just a tiny note for all of you, like myself, that don't remember. The Zankensoki is the basic way Shinigamis fight against their enemies. Zan (Zanjutsu) refers to sword fighting techniques. Ken (Hakuda) refers to unarmed fighting techniques. So (Hohō) refers to moving techniques. Ki refers to Kidō. All of which require the controlled usage of a varying amount of Spirit Energy.


	11. Chapter 10: Breakaway

**17 Ways of Erase and Rewind**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach does not belong to me.

**Special** **thanks** to my Beta _**Chancewriter**_ who makes my crazy ideas understandable and readable. You're THE best!

Warning: SPOILER ALERT! This story is up to date with manga 423: Farewall swords. A/N at the bottom, _italics_ are for thoughts, and some cursing but nothing major.

* * *

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly._  
_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky._  
_Out of the darkness and into the sun._  
_But I won't forget all the ones that I love._  
_I'll take a risk, take a chance,_  
_Make a change.

* * *

**Chapter 10:**** Breakaway**

"Hirako Shinji." The Sou Taichou said solemnly, looking from his 1st Division desk at the blonde leader of the Vizards who was standing in front of him. "What you are asking me is preposterous and unheard of."

"I'm fully aware of that." The ex-Taichou answered with a light tone in his voice, but looking his former superior right in the eyes.

Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni was having a very bad day. First he had to endure –and lecture– those three brats who didn't appreciate the meaning of the Captain's haori, and now this. The leader of the 1st squad sighed.

_Maybe I'm getting too old for this_ he thought closing his eyes.

But remembering the importance of the meeting with the Vizard he reopened his eyes, massaged his temple with his only hand, and said, "You have 24 hours and not a minute more."

.

The eight Vizards had made the 8th Division squad, their home away from home, taking advantage of the amicability of Kyoraku Shunshui and Lisa's power of persuasion. Although each of them came and went as they pleased, they came back to sleep to that barracks. It was not the only division that had approached them to offer a place to stay in Seireitei while they were recovering. The 5th Division that was lead by the lieutenant Hinamori Momo, at the moment, had respectfully proposed to the former Captain, Hirako Shinji, to sleep there, but he had declined because at the time he was sleeping in the 4th Division and taking care of Hiyori. Also Ukitake on the 13th, had told them he had a lot of space due to the extensive grounds that Division owned, but the Vizards had denied that offer as well. The last one to try to give them a place to stay was the Fukutaichou of the 9th Division, a serious, tall man with dark gray eyes and short black hair and three scars straight over his eye that led down to his right cheek. Apparently this Shinigami was a complete Kensei fanboy due a rescue the Vizard had done in the past when he was a Captain. The lieutenant was so obsessed with Kensei that he had even tattooed "69" on his left cheek. Of course Mashiro being the smart cookie that she was had made the poor Shinigami her personal maid, but all the other Vizards including Kensei had preferred to keep their distance.

But at that moment, after a month after the fight with Aizen had passed and all the injuries had been successfully healed, seven of the Vizards had stayed together in a boardroom while Shinji had agreed to have a meeting with the Sou Taichou. But being the great host that Kyoraku-Taichou was, he was there chatting with some of them, and being the strict lieutenant that she was, Ise Nanao was there too trying to drag, in vain, his Captain to his office.

"So like I was saying to Ukitake the other day, haoris should be made of colors that would make them more stylish and harder to lose."

Mashiro, Rose and Hachi were truly invested in the conversation, while Lisa was doing echoes of Nanao complaints and remarks about the curly haired man's laziness. Love was reading manga ignoring everyone's presence. Kensei was taking off and putting on his hand bands to relieve his boredom. And Hiyori was sitting on the frame of the window with one leg falling to the side and the other one close to her chest, her eyes and mind completely lost in the view of the Seireitei.

"I bet it hasn't changed that much since you were here last time" A female voice woke the blonde girl from her thoughts.

"Rangiku." Hiyori acknowledged the presence of the woman, and the girl chuckled. "No it hasn't change at all."

The lieutenant smiled and said in a much enjoyable tone, "I heard you all were having a party and I thought about inviting myself! Kyoraku-Taichou's parties are THE best," and began laughing.

The blonde Vizard stuck her left fang to her lips and sweat dropped.

"And besides," the beautiful woman ruffled her glossy orange-blonde hair and spoke seriously again, "I could use the distraction."

Hiyori only looked at the lieutenant with her usual frown trying to read her expression. The girl didn't know what to tell her. Was Hiyori sad that Ichimaru was gone? Not really, but she understood, or tried to, the inner turmoil of the woman in front of her. The blond Vizard even got the fact that she was trying to cover her suffering with humor, after all Hiyori had covered hers with anger.

_Because the human inside of us does what is need__ed to continue living_ Hiyori thought, looking at her without blinking.

In a second after muttering those words, Rangiku had recovered her usual cheeriness. "But I tried to drag my Taichou too, and he didn't want to come. I want him to get to know you Hiyori. I bet you two can make a cute couple one day."

A deathly silence had appeared in the room and everyone was able to listen to the last part of Rangiku's speech, and almost everyone in the room grinned.

Hiyori's blush covered her face, ears and neck. "W-what did you say?" Maybe the blonde girl had misunderstood the 10th Division Fukutaichou's words.

"Ah? What's the problem?" Matsumoto blinked a couple of times and had a mischievous look in her eyes. "I thought I saw a spark there in your fight against the Espada"

"Weren't you unconscious by that time?" Nanao as a normal victim of Rangiku's teasing felt bad for the girl in the window.

"Nanao-chan be quiet I want to hear this." Kyoraku intervened placing a finger to her mouth to silence her. The aforementioned woman scowled and slapped his finger away.

Lisa's own playful smile was painted on her lips "I was there, I saw that undeniable chemistry and exchange of touches." And she readjusted her glasses.

The blond Vizard's color in her face had gone beyond crimson and she jumped to the floor "WHAT? YOU SAW WHAT?" If looks could kill, Hiyori would have the same amount of victims of Aizen or even more.

Rangiku got close to the girl and started elbowing her. "There's no need to deny it, love that strong can conquer all. Or do you have a different secret suitor?"

Suddenly the door flew open and Shinji's lean form entered the room. The feeling of the place changed in an instant and without a word Kyoraku, Nanao and Rangiku were practically out the door in a flash step. Hiyori decided to re-take her position in the window but facing the people inside instead of the Soul Society view; forgetting her embarrassment and scowling deeply. _Shinji's face doesn't look like good news to us_ the girl thought.

All other activities forgotten, the seven Vizards awaited, not so patiently, the outcome of the talk between the blond and the Sou Taichou. Shinji grabbed a chair and moved to take a seat in a sideway of the furniture.

He sighed.

He moved some bangs out of his eyes.

Took a deep breath…

And he was punched by a red sandal in the face.

"Stop playing drama king! Tell us already!" Hiyori screamed at him.

"Stupid! You ruined my dramatic effect!" and he directed a glare to her, but in a moment he exchanged his expression for a more serious one. "So all the charges are dropped just like in Kisuke's, Tessai's and Yoruichi's case."

Some smiles could be seen and Shinji continued without letting anyone (namely Hiyori) interrupt. "There is more. They want us back, reinstalled with full tittles to fill the gaps and reorganize the squads."

"What did you answer?" Love inquired.

"I said that I couldn't." Shinji's brown orbs traveled the room. "This decision is a personal one that each of us has to make for ourselves, so the Sou Taichou wants to see us in..." and he checked his black wrist watch "… 23 hours, 39 minutes and 8, not 7, not 6 seconds..."

"Che. Act like nothing had happened. That is such a Shinigami thing to do." Kensei muttered with an annoyed expression.

"I really believe this decision has to be made by everyone of us independently, so take your time and evaluate the pros and the cons." Shinji voiced.

"What happens if we decline the offer?"Rose was the one who talked next. "We would be considered rogue Shinigamis?"

"No. They would make an exception with us for all the trouble they had put us through. His words not mine, so don't give me that look Lisa."

Some other unimportant questions were asked to Shinji by the other Vizards, but not even a strong sigh was coming from the loudest of them, the pigtailed girl in the window that had shifted her gaze to look at the sunset in the Seireitei.

One by one all the Vizards gave flunky excuses to leave the room. The decision they had to make was a hard one and time alone would help figure the situation out. They all left except for two: the blond on the window and the blond in the seat sideway.

He thought she was completely focused on her thoughts, so the sound of her voice asking him a question surprised him. "What are you going to choose Shinji?"

Simple, direct and blunt. Classic Hiyori.

He stood up and started walking until he reached the window and moved his arms around her petit frame. "Dunno yet."

"Liar." She still didn't look at him. Her eyes fixed in an imaginary point in the already black sky.

Shinji moved his face to the side and placed a kiss on her cheek. "So, you and Hitsugaya are a couple, how sweet. I wish you crazy kids happin-"

One blow from her elbow to his stomach made him drop to the floor. "Dumbass."

She jumped again to get down from the window and sat in the floor in a butterfly position facing his fallen form. "You'll have the 5th again..."

He sat too, still touching his bruise stomach. "Probably. The Sou Taichou didn't say in which Division we would be assigned."

"… and I'll be cleaning the Alien's toilets."

Shinji rolled his eyes. "Didn't you listen? Reinstalled with full tittles, dummy. Did Kisuke made you do that? Because you didn't tell me that. I'm sure it would've been a great story."

"He hates me Shinji. HATES ME!" Even if he had tried to distract her, Hiyori kept talking about the current Taichou of the 12th Division, Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

"You hate him too." Another roll of the eyes.

"Well, that's true." And she sighed. "You're not telling me what you are going to do, aren´t you?"

"I already told you I don't know." _Idiot it has to be your decision and if I tell you mine you just copy it to be with me. I want you to be happy Hiyori._ And he put one hand on the top of her head. "I'm starving. Make me something to eat."

Hiyori's left eye twitched. "Make you something to eat?" and she removed his hand from her head with a hit. "Make it yourself, lazy moron!"

He grinned and pulled her to his lap. The girl's initial reaction was to push his invasive hands off of her, but she finally gave in to his wishes.

"You keep pulling me like I'm your rag doll, Shinji. For once can you _ask _me to sit down in between your legs?" She said scowling.

"And you'll do it, dutifully, right?"

"Yes I will." She said sarcastically.

He chuckled. "If you do not want to make my dinner, I will have to do yours."

Hiyori eyes panicked. "Okay, okay you do not have to resort to those horrible threats. I'll do it and I'll do it fast."

"C'mon my food is not that bad." The tall Vizard said with a reproachful expression.

The girl started to count with her fingers. "There was the salty rice, the raw tonkatsu, the rotten fish cakes, the burned chicken, the black Misoshiru. Do you want me to go on because I can remember more?" He didn't answer; instead he got up, unceremoniously throwing her into the ground. "Let's go brat." She got up ignoring his rude gesture only because she was talking about one of her favorite topics: Things that Hirako 'I'm always perfect' Shinji did wrong. "Honestly Baldy I would like to know how you made a soup go black. It's quite an accomplishment on the history of crappy food."

They started walking toward the direction of the kitchen of the 8th Division and the bickering could be heard throughout the entire barracks.

.

Hours passed and the discovery of empty space on the bed woke him up. Shinji opened his eyes to look for the occupant of the other side of his mattress and he realized she was gone. Her pillow was cold so she had been gone for some time now.

Like many things in their relationship their sleeping arrangements were peculiar. Since the Hollowfication happened, the nightmares that hunted their dreams were constant and vicious. Both of them had learned that the only thing that gave them some peace of mind were each other, especially to her. So yes, they did sleep together most of the nights, but nothing else besides kisses and touches in "normal" places happened. After all they had been through Hiyori didn't have many dreams, and being a virgin bride was one of those he could still make happen for her. Shinji loved her that much to respect her wishes. Although he had to recognize, she was making it difficult for him lately, with her flirtatious looks and long kisses when they were alone in his borrowed bedroom.

He sat down on the bed letting the covers slip to his hips, rubbed his eyes and mentally cursed the bad habit the little midget had of leaving without saying anything. But when he opened his eyes and fixed his glance he saw a tray with 2 plates and a note. He grabbed the note and read:

Baldy:

I'm listening to you (take note on it, asshole) and thinking it through. I'll see ya with the old guy in a couple of hours.

Hiyori

P.S. I made a favor to Womanizer-Taichou and avoided that you burned his kitchen, so eat your freaking sandwich!

P.S. 2 don't be a lazy ass and take my dirty plate when you take yours.

"She is such a pain" and he took a bite of the sandwich. "but I have to admit her food is the best I had ever tried." And he grinned.

.

There was no other place in Soul Society that could help Hiyori decide what she was going to do beside her North Gate tree. It was like the cold air of the top of the branches gave her some strange sensation of calmness that no other place had. So it was only natural that she went there to make one of the more transcendental decisions of her life.

She could stay and be Shinji's Fukutaichou, because she was sure after all they had been through that this time the stupid blond would choose her instead of a freaky brunette. Or she could go and return to her 'human' life filled with Shinji's strange music, instant onigiri, underground training grounds, stores dedicated only to sell chocolate and with the sensation of having a big family that surrounded her.

It was being a Shinigami vs. being a Human. She hated both for different reasons. Hiyori was a Vizard, and she had taken a liking on being one –minus the hollow inside her-. They didn't have that choice?

And there was another matter. What if her 'family' decided to leave and she was staying? Or vice versa. Would she be all alone? And what if everyone left, but Shinji? It was undeniable that taking back the 5th Division was something he would like.

The little Vizard sighed and with a rough movement took her bangs out of her eyes.

It was obvious that Shinji wanted that she would make this decision for herself. _The dumbass is probably thinking something like 'she has to take the road that makes her happy'. Imbecile! He doesn't understand that I would not be happy if he's not with me. Who am I going to pest if he is not there?_

"Grrr…it annoys me!" She yelled, making her pigtails even more disheveled. "Apparently there is no other choice. I would have to go with my gut feeling." And she nodded resolutely.

Looking at the sun she started to wonder what time it was, so she took a pocket watch out of the inside of her shihakushō. "Oh crap! I'm late."

And she started to run in the direction of the headquarters of the 1st Division moving through the Sereitei with reiatsu on her feet to make her steps faster. She finally arrived at the Squad and passed, without glancing at the troubled lieutenant that was holding a big amount of paper duty.

She took a deep breath and opened the big doors of the office of the Sou Taichou and could see that every other Vizard was already there, and the voice of the Captain of 1st Division woke her up from her glance.

"Sarugaki Hiyori, you're late."

Shinji grinned his usual wicked smile at the determination on her face.

.

.

"I HATE THESE CLOTHES!" The little blonde girl was shouting behind the bathroom door.

Shinji was sitting on the bed and he narrowed his eyes as a reply to her comment. "Shut up! It's your fault for being so small."

A red sandal flew in the air, but because she was half dress and could not open the door in enough time, the aim was off and it hit a lamp on the night stand instead.

"I hate these clothes!"

He was rearranging the fallen lamp. "I tell you, shut up. Rukia was nice enough to let you borrow them. So stop with the yapping. Nothing else came close to fitting you." He was starting to lose his patience with the little blonde who had been complaining for the entire day. "You said so yourself."

"I still hate them. They keep sticking to my body and they are so – "

"Made for a girl." Shinji's wide smirk could be seen from outside the room.

"So that explains a lot of your closet." Her comment cleared the previous grin.

"That's the last time I'll tell you Hiyori. Stop the complaining and get out of there or you're staying."

She pouted, but complied with his words and opened the door of the bathroom that guarded her from the outside world. Hiyori was wearing a black blouse with a circular wide neck making it easy that the fabric could slide to her shoulders and a torn blue short that showed most of her thighs.

"I'm not leaving dressed like this." Her scowling face and cherry lips made her look even older.

"Ok. Then you're wearing the shihakushō." He raised his yellow eyebrow.

She tensed her entire body and scowled more deeply. He didn't care and went on. "Those are the only two choices Chibi." And he approached her with his trademark grin, putting his hands on the top of her hips, bending a little to be at the height of her face and whispered softly to , "ya know Hiyori," and he enjoyed her eager questioning look, "I like ya in that clothes."

She hated when he used that tone with her because when he did something in her mind stopped working and her will vanished. "Don't even think about it lewd Baldy." Her tone didn't reflect what her words had tried to express.

He smiled and kissed her forehead placing one hand under her chin to move her face in his direction and the other hand tightened on her hip to draw her even closer to his body. His mouth was an inch from hers and the petit blonde had already closed her eyes, when the door of the room opened.

A wavy blonde and a brunette with glasses were staring from the door.

"Apparently they can't keep their hands of each other now." Rose commented amusedly. "How many times have we caught them?"

"Good," Lisa replied "With them around me in the warehouse I would not need my porn magazines."

Shinji snickered and Hiyori started rambling –very loudly- about people who butted in her business. The other three in the room just tuned her out and when she was finally done shouting Lisa announced:

"Ukitake told me to come get you, the Senkai door is almost done and the others are waiting."

The two blondes nodded and Rose and Lisa left while Shinji and Hiyori gave a last look of the room.

"Midget, are you ready to go?" And the tall Vizard offered his hand to hold.

She looked at him and placed her considerably and comparatively smaller palm in his grip.

"Let's go home, Shinji."

* * *

.

**A/N:** I apologize. I've disappointed you. I did think (a long, long time) about leaving the Vizards in SS, but I just could not bring myself to do it. They belong in the 'Real World' now (as Urahara) and even though the relationship with the Shinigamis has improved they are not real Shinigamis anymore than they are Vizards. Having said that, I HOPE MY ANALYSIS IS COMPLETELY WRONG and Kubo Tite surprises me (in 2 weeks) leaving everyone in Seireitei as Taichous or Fukutaichous.

So what does our lovely Shinji gave to sweet dear Hiyori? A choice.

Erase and rewind… the conviction against them. This time they left because they chose it, not because they had to.

And BTW In the second scene does Rangiku need to be there? No, not really, but I love her and I feel so sad for her, and I really want her to have a relationship with Hiyori (a bit like the one Rangiku has with Orihime), and probably that would NOT happen in the manga so I have to make it for myself, hence she would be a regular in my next chapters as all part of a big plot to have her in chapter 15 (Muajajaja *evil laugh*.) And did you catch the use of the word "gone" instead of "dead"? I'm trying to hold on to the smallest hope that Gin is not dead, even when Wikipedia says otherwise (a friend of mine tweeted it to me this morning to tell me and I swear I almost cried.)

I'm updating really close to the previous update because I probably won't until next week, with me starting my new job tomorrow and all. But do not worry nice people, I have a way to make up for your waiting, chapter 11 is already written and is with my Beta, and I can say that is awesome and the longest I've written! (Sorry I'm not being very modest, but I really liked).

Last comment; remember I was having problems with Hiyori's new clothes? Well a friend of mine reminded me that Shinigamis can't buy human clothes in Seireitei (or Rangiku would have even more clothes), so naturally she would have to wear something other people owned (No Ishida to make clothes either) and the only people that are a little close Hiyori's figure are Rukia (who is 10 cm taller and 10 kilos heavier) or Yachiru (who is 30 cm smaller and 10 kilos lighter), so I took advantage on poor Hiyori and put her in a cute Rukia outfit that I think is going to be out in the 4th Movie. Here is the link images2. wikia. / cb20100713035455/bleach/ en/images/9/ 94/Bleach_movie_ 4_ so no made out clothes, but do not worry IC people I would look for something more Hiyorish for her to wear in the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 11: Heads and Tails

**17 Ways of Erase and Rewind**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach does not belong to me.

**Special** **thanks** to my Beta _**Chancewriter**_ who makes my crazy ideas understandable and readable. You're THE best!

Warning: SPOILER ALERT! This story is up to date with manga 423: Farewall swords. A/N at the bottom, _italics_ are for thoughts, _italics_ plus quotation marks (" ") are for singing (I bet you didn't see that one coming, ah?) and some cursing in the heat of argument.

* * *

_And I remember that fight 2:30 AM  
Cause everything was slippin' right out of our hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the goodbye  
Cause that's all I've ever known  
And you took me by surprise  
You said "I'll never leave you alone"  
_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Heads and tails **

"A-a wh-what?" Hiyori blinked incredulously at the idiot blond's words.

Shinji narrowed his eyes and repeated in a steady tone,

"A date."

Her face was still puzzled and shocked, so he tried to clarify what he was saying. "A date: a meeting arranged in advance between two people who found each other interesting. They go out and have dinner or do another activity."

She threw her sandal at him, after all she was too far away to hit him win her own fist, with her having cereal in the kitchen and him lying on the couch.

"I know what a date is, dumbass!" And she rolled her eyes. "And for your information I do not find you interesting Baldy. At best," and she put her bowl in the counter to show him her face. "I find you annoying."

"Don't care, yer coming with me on a date, at night," and he sat to see her expression when he uttered his final words, "dressed up like a normal girl and just so ya know, it's not a question."

She was outraged. Who had died and left Hirako Shinji in charge of the world? Her world? The fact that he knew, now more than before, the feelings she had for him, didn't give him the right to control her. If he had forgotten that no one ordered around Sarugaki Hiyori she would gladly remind him with a good deserved beating.

But when she was about to open her mouth, six people quietly peeked their heads toward the area where the two blondes were. Hiyori was about to explode, first the imbecile announced that she HAD to go on a crappy date with him and now these idiots were doing what was possible to mock her. In her previous life she must have been worse than Aizen because the universe sure liked to mess with her.

The voice of Mashiro could be heard even when the door was closed. "Whose turn is it to look?"

"Rose." Kensei ordered.

The wavy blond opened the door just a tiny inch and looked inside. "Phew" Rose sighed relieved "Coast is clear."

"So we can go inside without fear of looking at XXX rated images?" Love asked.

"He already said its fine! Hurry up, I'm hungry!" Lisa complained.

"WE ARE COMING IN!" Hatchi announced in a kind but loud voice.

Shinji was snickering, but Hiyori was red with anger. Since they returned from Soul Society, the other Vizards had found the little girl and the tall man in different compromising positions in different areas of the warehouse: on the couch, on his bedroom, on the training grounds, on the rooftop, and on the kitchen counter. So Lisa had the brilliant idea to tease them for their lack of carefulness. For the past two days the other six Vizards –even Hatchi and Kensei were in on it – had been tip-toeing around the blondes every time they stayed alone in a room and threw ironic (and indirect) comments to their faces. Shinji thought it was funny, but Hiyori was looking for her zanpakutou to kill them one by one, starting with the creator of the master plan.

So in the light of not gaining a life sentence in the Maggot's nest or any other prison, the short girl shouted out some curses and decided to leave the kitchen in the direction of higher ground and some peace and quiet. Because training –her favorite activities to forget the idiots that lived with her- was a bit hard after breakfast.

Even in the mornings, like today, Hiyori loved the warehouse's rooftop. At first, 100 years before when she got to the real world she hated it, there was nothing like her tree in Soul Society, but now she realized that she had missed the view of the tall buildings, city streets and stinking humans doing stinking things. Hell, she had even missed the feeling of awkwardness that being around the living brought to her.

"Here you are." Shinji had followed as usual. Goodbye peace and quiet. "You left so fast that I couldn't finish our little talk."

A grunt was her only response.

"So I was thinking it could be tonight at 8?" Shinji went on without paying attention at her. "You know, _our_ date."

She was still very mad, but even more than that she was frustrated. Why in the name of everything that was holy in this world did Shinji want to take her on a date? It was ridiculous, stupid, humiliating, and embarrassing. Human dates were meant to get to know the person you feel attracted to and to decide if you wanted to be with him/her for the rest of your life. Well… she knew him for more than 100 years so it couldn't be that. Was he trying to force a choice on her? After all they'd been through? Imbecile bastard! Now she was madder.

"Are you listening to me monkey?" Apparently he had continued talking while she was lost in thought.

"Shinji this is idiotic! I'm not going with you on your stupid date! It has no point and no meaning. I have better things to do than waste my time walking around this city playing boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Who is playing?" His tone was serious, but his face and, especially his trademark grin were adorning his expression. "You are aware aren't you?" And he walked to meet her in the middle of the roof top where she was standing.

She dropped the angry face and an uncomfortable one took its place. "Don't you dare say –"

"You're my girlfriend Hiyori." Since he decided to say it he knew that probably Hatchi should have been there because she would rip his arm out, but nothing happened beside a much blushed girl in front of him.

"Bastard." She finally broke the silence and forgetting every impulse to keep intact the already crumbling wall that kept her emotions from him, she asked, "Why do you want to go out on a date…" and she added in a whisper, "…with me?"

Shinji chuckled and her angry eyes directed to him made him disguise his laughter into a cough. Hiyori's feelings were fragile, so he had to be careful basically all the time.

"Baka." And he pulled her into a hug "There is no other person I would take on something like that."

_Liar_ she thought but kept quiet.

And the tall man felt her entire body tense up."Despite of what you think idiot," and he took a deep breath, "Somewhere between laughing for no reason, making fun of each other and calling each other names, I fell for you, dummy." He poked her cheek playfully.

She relaxed a little and sighed. "I still don't want to go." She sounded like a little girl throwing a tantrum.

"Che." When the idea of taking his crazy midget to a date came to him he knew he had to think of a plan where he could get away with it regardless of her. Because normally, Hiyori didn't enjoy situations that she couldn't control and officially going out with him was as far out of her control as it gets.

"I'll make you a deal."

The tall Vizard separated her from his body to look into her eyes and he could see the curious expression on her honey orbs. "Let's flip a coin. Heads, you'll go. Tails, I'll never bother you with this again."

Shinji tried to read her and in a couple of seconds a twinkle in her face told him that he had made the right choice in how he had approached the topic.

"Okay Baldy, your proposal doesn't sound as crazy as you are"

"I'm going to take that as a yes in the unmentionable Hiyori language."

She narrowed her eyes and raised a fist. "Throw it already or I'm changing my mind." Hiyori was not really sure why she was accepting this, maybe a part of her –a tiny little part- wanted to go on that crappy date.

Shinji took a coin out from the back pocket of his pants. "Ready?" He voiced excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah, just do it." Her tone was annoyed.

He threw it and the coin spun until it hit the ground.

Both blondes bent almost at the same time to look at the result.

Shinji's Cheshire cat smile appeared on his perfectly aligned teeth. "Then I'll see ya at 8," and he picked up the coin and walked towards the door. "Remember Hiyori: dress up like a normal girl." And he left.

The petit ex-Lieutenant was perplexed, so much so that she forgot to hit him.

Going down the stairs that joined the roof to the lower grounds of the warehouse, Shinji was laughing at his cleverness. He would have to thank Urahara later for selling him the two-headed coin that had got him a date with the girl that had sworn she would never go on one.

"Not that one." A disgusted voice said.

A brunette was getting more annoyed by the minute. "That is the only thing that can half fit you."

"Well we just have to look for something else because that is just not me." Hiyori was moving her hand in a negative gesture.

"Do I have to remind you that YOU asked for my help? Not the other way around." Lisa clarified gathering all her discarded clothes that was on the floor. "And I thought that wearing something that was not you, was the intention of borrowing my clothes."

Hiyori sighed loudly throwing herself unceremoniously onto the bed. Why did she go to Lisa for advice in this business? _I have no clue, especially when it was Lisa that was teasing me like crazy with the Stupid Baldy._

"Well we don't have another choice." The girl in the school uniform informed. "We have to go shopping."

"Yeah, wait…what? NO!" In her official 'Things I Hate List' first was Aizen, then Shinigamis & humans and third shopping.

"Let's go." And Lisa grabbed her hand and dragged the girl out the window in direction of the commercial district of Karakura.

.

It was 7:49 p.m. and Hirako Shinji could not wait any longer. He wasn't a person that was distinguished by his punctuality, but he was anxious to see her – and probably yell at her that he would not take her in sweat pants to a five star restaurant – so he walked slowly to her door and knocked.

"Hey monkey! Are you ready?" He said in a flat voice trying to hide his anxiety, but nothing more than silence answered him, so he turned the door handle and entered.

Even the light was off and none was in the room. _Shit! _He didn't anticipate the fact that she could just run away from it. He had counted that she would meet her part of the deal just because it was the honorable thing to do, and at this point there was nothing left to do more than look for her and kill her at sight, but ruckus and yelling in another direction of the warehouse made him change his mind and walk towards Lisa's door. Outside of the brunette's bedroom were Rose and Love snooping, listening and twitching by the noise inside.

The unofficial leader was going to ask what was happening when the voices inside gave him a very good mental image.

"I'M TAKING IT OFF I TELL YOU!" Hiyori was screaming

A more calmed Lisa responded ironically, "Go ahead; go naked for all I care. Probably the dinner would be free that way."

Shinji opened slowly the door to find the two female Vizards inside, one frowning and looking at her reflection on a full length mirror and the other seated on the bed reading porn.

Hiyori's black V shaped black dress did not surprise him that much, counting she had Lisa's help, but what really made him speechless was the black heels on her tiny feet, and he swallowed hard. _All this time I've been thanking my luck that she hated pointy shoes and Lisa goes out and buy her a deadly weapon._

But the blonde recovered fast and with a grin said, "Please Hiyori, do not stop on my account." He teased scanning her from head to toe. "If you were going to take it off, continue."

And he was greeted by a sandal in his face; apparently her normal foot wear weren't very far from her reach.

"Shut up Stupid Pervert!" And she glared at him.

He looked at her again without talking. No, he stared at her, making her visibly nervous. She looked like the grown up woman she was, not the little girl that people mistook her for, with just a little make up on her eyes, her usually wild hair arranged in a perfect ponytail and light (very kissable) cherry lips. If any people had ever thought that Hiyori was not a beautiful girl, they had made the biggest mistake of their lives. Her appearance was so breathtaking to him that he had to physically clench his fist to stop himself from shunpoing next to her, kissing her and probably discarding the black dress and placing the girl into Lisa's bed. He closed his eyes at the ideas forming in his head; maybe Hiyori was not that wrong calling him a pervert all the time.

A hard tug in his right arm made him stop the daydreaming.

"C'mon Baldy I want to go so we can return as fast as we can." It was an order.

He chuckled and spoke in his teasing voice not trying too much to hide his previous thoughts.

"Admit it, you just want to spend more time with me," and he put one arm around her waist, but she escaped from his grip easily.

"Oh yes, of course I do. I have been dreaming for this moment for hours. I can hardly wait to blister my feet with these shoes and mix myself with puny humans." She said every word bathed in the purest sarcasm and left the room without paying attention to Love's and Rose's amazed faces.

Lisa stood up from the bed and passed a little black sweater to Shinji. He was sure that the ex-Fukutaichou was going to complain about the blonde girl's attitude, but Lisa's fierce expression surprised him.

"Behave tonight, Shinji."

"Ah?" The ex-Captain glanced at her with confusion. "Me? Are you sure you want to voice that type of warning to me? You're confusing me with the idiot that was standing here just a second ago." And he grabbed the sweater from her.

"Nope I'm not. Take in consideration what you are doing and to whom you are doing it." She was blunted threaten him.

He glanced at her and decided to leave. Lisa's protection over Hiyori was not new and it was only topped by his, but really, protect her from him was simply idiotic. He would gladly bury Sakanade in his chest before hurting the annoying girl that was waiting for him outside their home.

"Did you just shunpo here?" And he wiggled a blond eyebrow "Are you that much in a hurry?"

"If you are too slow, it's not my fault dumbass." And she started to walk.

"Oi! Hiyori wait!" And he ran after her. Luckily her heels did not allow her to walk as fast as normally. "You don't even know where we are going." and he placed his hand over hers, but she moved hers to her dress pocket –the only reason she had not hated as much the dress that she was wearing.

He scowled. "Why are you prissy now?"

She ignored him and kept walking. They were already surfing the busy streets of the city. But he made a couple of large steps and stood in front of her, but bending a little to be face to face with the blonde girl.

"What's going on?"

"You already know it. I'm not doing this because I want to Shinji; I'm just doing it because I lost, so let's get it over with it."

The male Vizard scowled even more deeply "Ok. Let's go back home then."

Her expression was definitely one of surprise. Shinji knew she was only bluffing when she complained again and again about the date. For crying out loud she had even bought herself a dress to go out with him, and she didn't want to go? The stubborn girl should give him a bit more credit; he was smarter than that to draw his own conclusions. Of course she wanted to have dinner with just the two of them in a secluded place, she was only acting her part like usual. Hiyori being Hiyori. However, this time he would not let her get away with it, she would have to be involved in their relationship, at least, just a tiny little bit.

"Are you serious?" The ex-Fukutaichou inquired. He nodded.

"If this is so painful for you to do, let's just go. But I would have thought that you would like to have a nice time with me as much as I want to have it with you." His tone sounded sad and his hand was caressing her soft freckled cheek. "I won't force you to do anything you don't want Hiyori." He didn't know if it was the light, her make up or being embarrassed, but a ginger tint was on her face.

"I do." She whispered in a very inaudible voice.

"I'm sorry what?" He pretended he didn't hear her.

Hiyori sighed and pouted. "I do want to go out with you stupid Shinji." Now it was clear to him that it was a blush.

He didn't grin, Hirako Shinji smiled. "Let' go then." and began to straighten his legs and back, but a hand stopped him and made him glance at her face. It was _that_ look on her honey eyes, the one that told him without words that she wanted him to kiss her, so he did.

A tall blond man was kissing a beautiful blonde woman in the middle of a crowded Karakura street.

It took them just a couple of more minutes to get to the restaurant. He had chosen to take her to a new place that had just opened a couple of miles next to the river that supposedly, had a great view of the city and was small enough for her to be comfortable around humans. The place was called 'Nakamura' and from the outside looked like a very nice and fancy restaurant. Shinji opened the door for her and she sent him a glare. _Like I can open a door for myself, Idiot._

Inside the place the first thing any person who walked in could see was the wooden interiors and the candlelit lighting. The girl scowled at her surroundings. Definitely not her style. She would have been happier in a normal restaurant with normal humans, for the sight of this, the place would be filled with conceited people, and those were the worst kind of humans. _Stupid Shinji and his stupid choices_.

And the aforementioned stupid blond walked towards the stand of the hostess and was about to talk when a tuft of black, shiny, flat hair and an enviable figure, threw herself at the ex-Captain's arms at full speed making Hiyori hate even more the stupid place they were.

"Hirako-san is been so long!" The beautiful hostess was hugging him tightly. "How you been? You're so bad! You haven't called me."

_Oh fuck!_ Shinji thought giving a second look at the woman attached to his body. He had no idea who in the hell this girl was, probably one he had flirted with and had gotten her number, but he didn't even remember her name. "Ee-eh yeah, sorry I've been out of town." He wasn't lying after all.

The woman giggled and kissed him full on the lips for a second and placed her hot breath in his ear. "Don't worry I'm not the jealous type, but do not forget to call me this time, ok?" And she placed a business card in the pocket of his pants. The brunette dedicated him the biggest smile and re-took her place. "Welcome to Nakamura. The food is Japanese in flavor, but casual in arrangement. Try some of the wonderful tsumami such as eel, asparagus, and cheese tempura. Top these with a list of over 20 types of sake, and you have a great place for a stimulating yet laid-back Saturday night." She repeated by memory eyeing her boss. "Are you waiting for someone Hirako-san or is your party already in there?"

Many things had happened in the last few minutes and Shinji's head was starting to hurt, but he was able to say in a monotonous tone. "We are two – " and he turned to his back to show the hostess his company, but none was there.

The woman noticing his confused expression asked, "Oh you were with…_her_?" A not very endearing gesture presented on her face. "The short blonde girl? The one you told me last time was your sister?" She giggled again and smiled more broadly. "She left a couple of moments ago, honestly Hirako-san bringing a child here, you are so bad."

Shinji narrowed his eyes. He suddenly had remembered this girl, a pretty girl that had approached him in the park and had introduced herself and had given him her number, which was tossed in the nearest trash can by Hiyori in the face of the girl.

However, right about now the less important thing was the girl with black hair, so without a word and with knives in his glance he left the restaurant banging the door behind him. Hiyori would be furious, if she had left without even saying a word, her temper must be beyond measure. He got why she was angry, but this time was not his fault. He had not done anything, he wasn't even friendly like he usually was with pretty girls. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! The funniest part of it all is that in the miraculous event that Hiyori does not kill me, Lisa would_.

He could hear the sky beginning to thunder while he ran through the crowded streets; she was nowhere to be found. _Honestly what else could happen tonight? Aizen is breaking free from Avici and coming to me for revenge?_ Shinji stopped and closed his eyes concentrating on feeling her reiatsu while the first drops of rain fell from the sky. It took him a couple of minutes because he knew she was trying to hide her spiritual pressure, but he placed her on the edge of the river sitting on the grass completely bathed in the heavy rain, barefoot, her hair had come down and her eyes fixed in a point in the moving water.

He sat next to her and Hiyori didn't flinch or budge.

"I've been looking for you, dummy."

Not a sound. Not a movement.

He faced her. "Hiyori..." the blonde began, but got cut off by her.

"Save it." Her glance hadn't left the river even when her voice sounded hard, and by the look of it the water falling down her checks was not only the product of the rain. "The thing I don't get Shinji is why you made me come in the first place. I mean, if you wanted to see one of your first loves, you could have taken Love, Rose or Kensei. Do you enjoy making me miserable?"

He had promised himself, so he had to deliver, when they got home he would take his zanpakutou and run it through his chest for making her cry. She went on without noticing his inner thoughts.

"Do you like to witness my suffering when I see you with someone else?"

The blond ex-Taichou was staring at her honey orbs. He had only seen this side of her eyes the day she ran from the 12th Division to the 5th covered in tears because Hikifune told her she was leaving, a combination of wrath, sorrow and self-loathing. He hated that side, but more than that he hated himself for being able to do that to her. This was the amount of how much Hiyori really cared for him. So much that it was painful to breathe without him.

"This is not me. I don't wear dresses and fucking heels, I don't go out on dates, I don't whisper love words, I don't run away from a mere human, I don't cry because I don't have the person I love for myself." She stopped looking at the landscape, clenched her jaw and her red eyes were directed to him. "I hate you."

"I know." He accepted simply.

"No, you do not know. I hate you because you have done this to me!" Her hard tone increased in volume and intensity. "You made me one of your stupid girls that wait for you to give them a passing glance. You and your stupid smooth talk let me believe, like the idiot that I am, that because of what had happened in the winter war there'll be no more skirt-chasing Shinji, but I was like normally when it comes to you, mistaken. There is only one thing I want to tell you Hirako Shinji," and she covered her eyes with her bangs. "If you really care for me, if you really love me half of how much you say you do, leave me alone."

"I can't do that Hiyori."

Her furious expression came back to her face "WHY? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME? TO HAVE SEX? YOU HAVE STUCK AROUND ALL THIS TIME BECAUSE YOU WANT WHAT YOU CAN'T HAVE?" Her breathing was heavy and even more tears were falling from her eyes. "Because if that is what you want let's just get it over with, so you can stop bothering me."

Did she really think that? Hadn't she gotten it after more than a century of him waiting for her? "You're insulting me Hiyori."

She was so angry that she didn't care if he sounded hurt. "I'm not one of your first loves Shinji! I don't have to be pining over you like an idiot every second of the day! It's not fair to me!"

He was sick of the first love topic. It had started like a great way of teasing her, but it had reached the limit of his patience. So when she had started to get up to leave he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back to the floor. "Do I always have to spell out everything to you?" He was upset his tone revealed itself so easily.

"The day I met you idiot, the day I first told you my name what did I say? Do you remember?"

The image of a young long haired blonde boy about her age extending his hand to introduce himself was coming to her memory. "You said: my name is Hirako Shinji and my specialty is things that are backwards."

"Aha… what else?" He pushed the conversation a little.

She motioned her hands while she talked "I said my name-"

"And what did I answer." His usual serenity was long gone.

"Is funny your initials are the same as mine but backwards." She repeated, bored, remembering an eternity ago.

He raised both eyebrows to make her understand, but Hiyori didn't say anything more. "I can believe you haven't made the connection. I'm going to be the one who is going to kick your ass this time! Sakanade, my shikai, my bankai! For fuck's sake Hiyori!"

She still looked at him with anger and confusion in her face.

He moved his head, annoyed and frustrated. "I have never called you my first love because you meant more than any one I have given that title. Since the moment I met you, I knew you were the one. My opposite, my counterpart, the complete upside down to my world." He faced her and saw the incredulity in her expression. "You don't believe me Hiyori?"

"Not a bit." Her hazel eyes were running from his chocolate ones.

"Look at me and tell me I'm lying." Shinji tried to grab her chin, but she moved, so he went for a more complete plan. "Stop fighting me, Chibi." He was holding her in a tight embrace. "I love you, only you. There's nothing more, nothing else, **no one** else. Only you. These are not empty words. My heart is the one you are stepping on, so shut it." And he let go of her and took out of his pocket the business card the black haired girl had put in and shattered in million pieces. "And honestly, in all the scenarios where it could be my fault this one wasn't." He chuckled at the end of his sentence.

"You didn't stop her!"

"Well, maybe I should have."

"Maybe?" Hiyori resorted still angry.

He poked her nose. "I should have, but she really took me by surprise. I don't even know who she was."

"Of course you don't! Womanizer bastards can't remember half of their 'friend's' names."

He smiled playfully. "Get up." And he stood up making her do the same. "There was something more I wanted to do besides have dinner tonight and since our meal is ruined." Shinji surrounded her with his arms and began rocking them together and as he whispered in her ear while the heavy rain kept pouring.

"_Stars shining bright above you night breezes seem to whisper i love you birds singin' in the sycamore trees. Dream a little dream of me._" It was her favorite song, the one Hikifune had taught her and let her have a good night sleep when she had nightmares. He was singing _that_ song to her.

"You can't carry a tune to save your life, Baldy." She chuckled.

He kissed her slowly on the top of her head. "I do agree on that. Why don't you show me how it's done big shot?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head comfortably on his chest while she continued where he had left off.

"_Say nighty-night and kiss me just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me. While I'm alone and blue as can be, dream a little dream of me, na, na, na, na, dream a little dream of me."_

They kept dancing at the imaginary music until the rain stopped.

"You owe me dinner, idiot." He whispered in her ear. "I'm starving."

Hiyori moved one of his strands of hair out of his eyes. "Well, I can make you something if you want, or takeout is not out of the question either. But I doubt any place would welcome us with our soaked wet clothes."

"I do have to take advantage of the few times you actually volunteer to cook for me." A new idea of an intimate dinner on the rooftop was forming in his head.

She smiled and began to walk towards the direction of the warehouse dragging him by his hand. He bent over and took in one of his hands the discarded heels she had abandoned in the grass where she was seated.

_Sometimes I really think this midget is a bit bipolar_ Shinji thought, rolling his dark brown eyes.

She let go of his hand and walked a little fast turning in front of him with a mischievous grin in her mouth and still puffy eyes. "I'll make you a deal" and she picked up a penny that was on the road "Let's flip a coin. Heads, you're mine. Tails, I`m yours." and her grin became a smile "Believe me I don't cheat like other people I know." and she narrowed her eyes in a playful way.

Shinji was surprised. Hiyori had just said something cute to him? _That's why for more than 100 years she has never ceased to amaze me. _"Ok, I'll take that deal."

The little Vizard threw the coin up in the air, but he caught it in a flash.

"Hey! Stupid Baldy! You have to let it fall."

He grinned, put an arm around her shoulder and discarded the penny into his pocket. "Like I care what the result is. You're already mine and I'm already yours."

She rolled her eyes and decided for the second time in the day not to punch him. "I'm becoming soft." She said in a low voice and without opening her mouth too much. Shinji turned to look at her.

"What?"

"Nothing" And she smiled guiltily. "Nothing."

* * *

.

**A/N: **Longest chapter to date, but honestly this one wasn't divisible. It was important for me to really let her feelings of jealousy blossom, so they can be openly honest about each other and put an end to the first love thing. I know it's a very common line in ff, but it's a necessary one!

So what does our lovely Shinji gave to sweet dear Hiyori? A normal date, although I don't think she wanted it in the first place.

Erase and rewind… any doubt of the fact that he loves her, and obviously the first love tease.

Ehm, ehm sorry I don't really know what type of coin is the equivalent of a penny in yens, so I went for a penny.

The song they sing is "Dream a little dream of me." I know it because of Glee, but the real singer is Louis Armstrong, great song highly recommendable. And I bet you didn't know Hiyori sings! There is an omake on the new Bleach data book where she goes to the karaoke (LOVE IT!).

Luv ya

Kate

P.S. Guys I'm having a really horrible time in my new job. People are treat me rudly and there's one guy that had done everything in his power to make my time there a living hell, so I'm kinda sad :( just a small FYI and a tiny venting space

I also want to thank to my lovely readers and reviewers! You guys are the best, especially to **I be the princess** and **cheesyfreezy** because they gave me the singing and the jealousy idea. Please, your opinion is important. Comments, suggestions and advice are greatly and highly appreciated.


	13. Chapter 12: The power of Envy

**17 Ways of Erase and Rewind**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach does not belong to me.

**Special** **thanks** to my Beta _**Chancewriter**_ who makes my crazy ideas understandable and readable. You're THE best!

Warning: SPOILER ALERT! This story is up to date with manga 423: Farewall swords. A/N at the bottom, _italics_ are for thoughts, and some cursing but nothing major.

* * *

_This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'  
I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle_

* * *

**Chapter 12: The power of Envy **

After she was done talking silence ruled the room.

She just couldn't take it anymore. "And…what do you think?" Hiyori opened widely her eyes, eager to hear the answer of both men in front of her.

Shinji moved his head to the side, playing with his straight blonde locks.

"You're really bored, ain't ya?"

A rude hand gesture went to the ex-Captain's direction. But the shop owner who was quietly drinking his tea had a very different opinion. "Actually, Hiyori-san I've been thinking pretty much the same for some time now, but I didn't feel like meddling in Vizards' business. I know how touchy you all are about it."

The girl sweat dropped.

"Since when do you not meddle in Vizard's business? You practically created one, stupid bum."

Urahara Kisuke gave a fake laugh and hid his smirk behind his fan. "Hiyori-san your comments are so raw! I never tried to mess with forces that are beyond my capabilities."

Now it was Shinji who sweat dropped. "You created a force so powerful it dissolved the boundaries between a Shinigami and a Hollow. That is not a force beyond your capabilities?"

The shop owner only kept laughing and ignored the questions from both blondes. "Anyway, returning to Hiyori-san's question. Yes I do think there is something more to the Hollow mask than we know right now."

Hiyori smirked.

"Like a second phase."

Urahara nodded. "If you're really interested in it, Hiyori-san we can start working on it tomorrow at noon."

A triumphant smile could be seen in the petit girl, but after processing the whole sentence that Urahara had said she decided to change her face to her usual expression. The girl yelled,

"Why at noon!"

Urahara hid again behind his fan and refused to answer his former Lieutenant's question.

"I leave you to yourself for 100 years and you become even lazier than you were before! Noon my ass! I'll be here at 9 a.m. and be glad I'm letting you sleep late." Hiyori shouted, getting up to leave.

"Hold your horses' midget!" Shinji intervened yanking her arm to make her sit again. "How exactly are you going to 'work on it,' Kisuke?"

The alluded sipped some more of his tea and answered.

"Actually Hirako-san I have no idea."

"WHAT!" Hiyori's temper when it came to Urahara Kisuke could never be predicted. "I thought you said you had thought about it!"

"Yes I have, but without a test subject it's practically impossible for me to forecast any outcomes, all gets lost in theory."

"And you want her to be your test subject?" Shinji's glance and voice were becoming serious "You're starting to sound a little like Aizen."

"I didn't say I want Hiyori-san to be my test subject. I only thought that she would like to be involved with the process; she is, after all, a scientist too." He said, hiding deeper behind his green and white striped hat.

Hiyori watched the two men with annoyance and sighed. "Bump, I'm leaving. Tomorrow 9 a.m. Be awake or I'll wake you up. Hopefully you remember my methods." and she faked a smile, "Baldy mind your own business, shut up and let's go".

The of them stood up and headed to the door, but the owner of the house, remembering something, came to a sudden stop and making Hiyori crash against his back.

"Ah! I almost forgot I have something for you to take back to the warehouse. Please come with me." And he redirected his steps to the left hallway that led to an underground storage. The route was a little like the one they took to going to the training grounds, but this one neither Shinji nor Hiyori had ever taken.

Urahara opened the door and it made a loud squeaking sound and the three people stepped into the gigantic storeroom.

"As to be expected," Hiyori said moving one of her arms closer to her body because of the dirty surface and narrowing her eyes in a sickening gesture, "You never clean here."

"Well actually Hiyori-san," And he brushed off a spider web with his bare hands, "this part of the storage is barely used and none is allowed to come in here except for myself-"

"That explains everything." She voiced with a grin. "You've never been a fan of cleaning."

But her ex-Captain ignored her and kept walking. "Like I was saying, I made an exception for you two because Soul Society issued an order last week to release the content of Aizen's property and I was asked to be the one to examine it and determine if there's anything potentially dangerous in his belongings. While going through a couple of boxes I found something that you might find interesting." Urahara said and directed his hand to a large, brown, cardboard box marked 'HS'.

"Apparently Aizen Sousuke kept a couple of your own things Hirako-san. You're lucky that I found yours. My own property is missing because Kurotsuchi-san discarded it, I'm quite sure." He directed his grey eyes to the little Vizard behind him. "I'm sorry Hiyori-san, but I could guess that that's the same thing that happened with yours."

Hiyori scowled and rolled her eyes.

"Like I care Kisuke." And she crossed her arms and started heading for the door.

On the other hand, the Shinji was already holding the box that had his initials and was thanking Urahara in every way he could. However, it took him a couple of minutes to realize that his noisy sidekick was nowhere to be found, so he resisted the demanding urges to rip open the box to find out what was inside.

"I'm heading out Kisuke." and he moved to the direction of the door. "Like I said I deeply appreciate this."

"You do not have to mention it Hirako-san."

The Vizard frowned. "How many times do I have tell you to call me Shinji?"

Urahara laughed. "It must be the force of habit."

Shinji practically ran upstairs and out the shop to find a moody Hiyori walking towards their shared home.

"Oi Chibi! Why didn't you wait for me?" He said catching up with her. "You could have at least offered to help me with the box!"

She gave him a side glare. "You're so weak that you can't even carry a box or you have so much crap that it's impossible to load it yourself?"

"I'm a gentleman and I wouldna made ya carry it." He said rearranging the large package in his arms, "But it would be nice if you offered to do to things for me."

"I could kick yer ass, is that a good offer to ya?"

"I'm gonna pass on that for the moment," Shinji threw her a dirty look, "Thank you."

"Anytime." She responded and kept walking, ignoring the ex-Captain at her side.

After they walked a couple of streets and the silence prevailed, Shinji couldn't resist anymore and assuredly not looking in her direction, he said,

"You're mad." He muttered in a steady voice.

She denied in a frustrated tone. "I'm not"

"Ya are."

"I am not."

"You are."

"I'm not!"

"You are."

"I'M NOT!"

But he kept pushing.

"You are."

"I'M TELLING YOU STINKIN' BALDY I'M NOT!" And she kicked his shin.

This was their usual game. Their childish game that had transformed with the years into love, but the dynamics hadn't changed that much: one tease and the other one went on with the bickering. For any outsiders the two blondes must be sworn enemies, but for the people in their lives it was the way the couple got along and dealt with their differences. After all, Hiyori and Shinji's personalities were very different, and Sakanade was, practically, a mirror of two sides for them to be reflected on. The complete definition of opposites attract, like Hachi had pointed out once, gaining himself a very dangerous scowl from the pig-tailed girl. Shinji tripped because of the strike, but managed not to fall and drop his precious box. Turning with a chuckle at his company he said,

"Of course you're not. The fact that people in Seretei can hear your shouting from here is proof enough that you're not mad. Not even a little bit." He mocked her.

_Just a little push and he and his stinking box could crash into moving traffic, _Hiyori thought, but his voice brought her back to reality.

"What's with you, monkey?" Shinji inquired looking at her while starting to pick up the pace in his way to the warehouse, dropping the state of mind of the girl and starting to focus on the real topic he had in mind. "Why the sudden urgency for evolution in the Hollow mask?"

"Mmmm… no real reason. I just thought that taking precautions for when the next Aizen appears would be a good safety measure. You said it yourself; egotistical evil asses appear out of nowhere." She said, forgetting her bad mood for a second.

Shinji stopped, carefully dropped the box on the floor and put his hand on her forehead. "You're sick, ain't you?"

Hiyori looked confused.

"You're being cautious and talking about safety. Your hollow finally took a hold of your body." And he faked crying.

She punched his nose. "Stop behaving like a child!" Hiyori kept walking, ignoring his protests. "Honestly, there are days I don't even want to know you, dumbass."

He shot her a dirty look while she disappeared through the door of the warehouse. Shinji entered their home with a face of satisfaction and with the large package in his arms, calling the attention of the other occupants of the 'house'. As anyone would expect, Lisa was the first to appear and ask with a curious look,

"What is that you're carrying, Shinji?"

Shinji grinned so deeply his lips were going to either sides of his face. "Christmas in November." He said while placing the box on the floor in front of the couch and sitting next to it as he opened it. It was happiness in the form of objects of the past: his old phonograph, vinyl records, books, old papers, pens, and many other things that reminded him of his time in Soul Society.

Shinji reached to the bottom of the box, but he pulled back fast with a painful gesture. He had hurt his finger with something sharp. Taking everything out he noticed he had injured himself with a piece of a broken mirror. Carefully he moved every piece of glass out of the box to a plastic trash bag realizing that there were even more things at the bottom. A big stack of old photographs were facing him. There were photographs of his years in the Academy, the Graduation, his first seated place, his Captain years, birthdays, pranks to Hiyori… wait a minute. Where in the hell was the pain-in-the-ass otherwise known as Hiyori? She should be here bitching about the mess he was doing in the common room.

He left the photos next to a bunch of other stuff he didn't revise without really looking into them and ignored Love's and Kensei's confused faces. He left the living room and headed in direction of the underground training grounds, but Hiyori wasn't there. _If she is not training, there is only one place to look for her: the rooftop_, but Shinji checked there and she was nowhere to be found. He went to her room, but there was none there either. Tired and pretty annoyed, he focused on searching for her reiatsu only to find her lying face down on his bed.

"Whatcha doin' idiot?" He asked sitting next to her and undoing one of her pigtails, knowing that that was an effectively annoying method to start a conversation with the short tempered Vizard.

But nothing.

She was faking being sleep, he knew that part already. So he freed her other pig tail expecting to hear something like: Oi Baldy you're doing my hair after this! But again, nothing happened.

_If she thinks I do not have any resources to make her talk to me, this midget is dead wrong._

So without any hesitation he moved one of his hands to her firm round butt. First caressing one of her cheeks and later squeezing it hard, revealing the toothiest grin he had ever put on his lips. If she was going to ignore him, at least he would get something out of it.

The next thing he knew his face had hit the wall hard and his nose was bleeding uncontrollably. He opened his eyes to find an infuriated Hiyori seated on the bed with one hand in form of a fist and giving him a death glare.

"WHAT A HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING PERVERT?" Her face the definition of wrath, but a soft pink flush coloured her cheeks. Even when injured his smirk had stayed on his face. "I was talking and you were ignoring me."

"I was sleep imbecile!" She lied. "And I do not feel like waking up to a certain someone groping me!"

"It wasn't like I've never done that before." He muttered and played with one strand of his hair.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Her angry voice had returned.

"Nothing, nothing Sarugaki-san." He said innocently and got up sitting next to her in his bed, "So what's up with ya?"

All the way from the wall to the bed she had been sending him dirty looks ."Watch your hands Baldy." She was avoiding his question.

Shinji smirked again and asked. "Why did you disappear? I thought you would like to see what was in the box."

"Don't care about the crap Aizen saved for you."

He moved one of his hands to her face placing a rebellious bang behind her ear; she looked so much prettier with her hair down. She smacked his hand away.

"I thought I told you to watch those hands."

He faked being hurt. "Now I can't even touch your hair?"

"No."

"Mmmmm..." and his grin became bigger, more lecherous. "I can't do something with my hands, but how about this." And in one swift movement he was on atop her, pinning her to the bed.

"Get off me you pervert Baldy!"

He dropped all pretences and hugged her tightly.

"GET OFF ME I TELL YOU!"

"You smell just like red apples, Hiyori-chan." He said giving her a kiss on her forehead and loudly inhaled her scent. "Stay still and play nice. I'm only hugging you."

Sbe gave up her attempts to run from his embrace and wheezed. "What do you want Shinji?"

He threw back his head. "An ipod, a computer to connect the aforementioned ipod, a new cellphone because you broke mine, an orange shirt because mine got ruined in the fight with Aizen, the jazz collection we saw the other day in the store," Hiyori's face was the definition of annoyance, but he ignored her the best he could, "But overall I want a grouchy little blondy that enjoys kicking my ass." And he planted a butterfly kiss on her lips.

Her scowling face grew lighter but didn't disappear. "'An orange shirt because mine got ruined in the fight with Aizen.' Idiot. Boo-hoo. I'm sure you miss your shirt more than the Sou Taichou misses his arm." Replied the girl with sarcasm.

He chuckled again. "I also want my cute little brat to come with me to look for something I found inside the box." He wanted to show her the photographs. He knew she would get a crack out of them.

At the mention of the box her face and body tensed again and her light tone was gone in a flash.

"Leave me alone, Shinji."

"Why are you so angry with the box Hiyori?" And she was about to reply but he cut her off with an irked tone. "And don't even pretend you're not. We already had that fight and I won."

She didn't answer right away. First she let his voice linger in her head for a while and then she just rolled to the other side of the bed and pillowed both of her hands to her face.

"Just leave me alone."

He really didn't understand why she was so upset all of a sudden. It wasn't like he had asked Aizen to keep his things. Probably it would have been one of his sick mind tricks to try to look for more weaknesses from Shinji, but the tiny girl was threatening him like he had been the one to blame for her not having a box with her initials and her old stuff. However, thanks to the hundred and plus years that he knew the crazy brat he knew that the best thing to do in a situation like this was to comply with her request and let her be.

"Che, ok I'll do as you want." And he got up from the bed, "But if you're going to sleep do NOT get in the middle of MY bed, or I'll push you, stay on your side." And he opened the door giving a final look to the 'sleeping' girl. "And no yanking the sheets either."

She didn't reply.

Shinji changed his mind, closed the door and walked to the side of the bed where she had positioned herself. "Hiyori," She had already closed her eyes. "If you need me I'll be in the living room for an hour. After that I'm coming right back and sleeping next to you." And he bent and kissed the top of her head.

"Dummy spoiled brat." And he kissed her nose.

When he returned in a blink of an eye to where his precious gifts were, the other Vizards noticed his changed in his demeanour and decided to leave to do another activities. All, except a curious by nature girl.

"Yo," Lisa said while Shinji was putting everything back into the box unceremoniously, forgetting to even look through the old photos. "What happened?"

Shinji gave her one of his annoyed glances. "What's it to you? It's not normal that you'd like to know my state of mind."

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Baka."

Shinji was confused, so Lisa went on because it was crystal clear that there were some men that didn't get women and Shinji was apparently part of that group. "She is not angry at you, just the circumstances, and you going after her to rub your good luck in her face does not help. C'mon Shinji, it's not like you don't know Hiyori. Her being like this...it would be predictable."

Okay, maybe Lisa was right, but there were probably things that belonged to Hiyori in the box as well, with the enormous amount of time that she expended in his room and his office. And yes, he could have predicted that Hiyori would have reacted that way, but he was too excited about his own business to notice much of anything else. Lisa was right. He was a complete idiot.

Shinji grabbed his box and started walking in the direction of his room. "Lisa," and the woman turned to look at him. "You girls should come with an instruction manual."

"Baka!" And the brunette chuckled. "You guys should come with a lie detector and an idiot warning."

He got to his room in a couple of steps and opened the door only to find an empty bed. Making a grunt of disgust he left the box on the floor and went into her bedroom. There she was, the little runt. With only the sight of her body slightly moving up and down in sleep from her sound breathing, all of his displeasure of her leaving his bed disappeared, to be replaced by a warm feeling that surrounded his heart rapidly.

Shinji took a sheet from the chest of drawers and placed it on top of the girl's body. _Idiot_ he voiced out loud and he bent down unable to resist the temptation of kissing her for just a second when he noticed a trail of tears on her freckled cheeks.

Shinji sighed, wiped the almost dried tears with his fingers and walked back to the hallway closing the door.

.

.

It was around 6 or 7 o'clock in the morning and Hiyori was opening –very carefully- Shinji's bedroom door to avoid the damn thing from making the squeaking sound that would wake up the stupid man. After all it was pretty early and she was only up because she had gone to bed before her normal hours. She was intruding into Shinji's dorm only because yesterday with the rush of leaving the forsaken room she had forgotten to grab her red sandals, and she couldn't leave the warehouse to see Urahara this morning barefooted.

However, when she finally managed to open the door noiselessly she found herself completely alone. Shinji was not in his bed and for the lack of wrinkles or movement in the sheets he had not even slept on his bed.

_What the hell? Where is the stupid Baldy?_

A vein throbbed in her forehead. Had the bastard stayed looking at his crap the entire night? She directed her still shoeless feet to their common area but neither he nor his lovely box was there. A sudden change in the light and reiatsu level made the girl look in the direction of the front door. Rose and Lisa were returning from their morning jog.

"Looking for Shinji?" The wavy blonde asked.

Hiyori rolled her eyes. "As if. I don't care what or where the imbecile Baldy is."

"Good. Because he told me not to tell you." Lisa muttered, cleaning the sweat from her face with a towel. "The only thing I'm allowed to say is that he would be here after dinner."

"Hmmph." And Hiyori left for her room.

"I thought you didn't see Shinji leave." Rose turned to Lisa who was wearing an evil smile.

"No I didn't. But these two always can use a little push."

Hiyori was so mad and annoyed at Shinji that she didn't even return to his room to get her sandals. She had to replace her normal footwear with black flats with a ribbon on the top because it was already 9:20 a.m. and she had to be at Urahara's 20 minutes ago.

When she arrived Urahara greeted her with a small taunt for her tardiness that earned him a blow to the back of his head. The entire day Hiyori was angry, testy and irritable, more than usual that was. And even when Kisuke tried to make her talk about it, the blond girl that today was wearing her hair in a bun because her ribbons were located in the same place as her sandals, had answered with a yell about the shop owner minding his own business.

The whole day passed in a flash and Urahara had even invited the moody Vizard to stay for dinner. Hiyori accepted only because she didn't feel like returning to the warehouse to deal with the mysterious disappearance of Shinji.

Around 9 p.m. she had run out of excuses and said her goodbyes and started to walk back to her 'home', but when she was about to turn the corner she heard Kisuke yell, "And good luck with Hirako-san, I hope you can amend your differences." And she could have sworn that he went into the shop using shunpo.

Even when the temptation of coming back and kicking her previous Taichou's ass was big, Hiyori decided against it. And began thinking all the way back to the warehouse, had she become so transparent that everyone could read her? Because it was obvious that Lisa, Rose and now Urahara knew why she had been so prissy the whole day.

"Ahhhh!" She yelled at the air. "Everything is Aizen and Ichimaru's fault! If I didn't get hurt or as badly hurt I wouldn't mind where he was all the time!" She knew it was a petty excuse and that she had always cared where Shinji was and with whom he was, but right about now she didn't feel like taking the blame for missing the idiot that had abandoned her for the entire day.

When she walked into the warehouse she felt six pairs of eyes on her at the same time. All the other Vizards where sitting down in the entry and at the sight of the girl all rose to their feet and began looking for the exit.

Hiyori narrowed her eyes. "What is going on?"

"We are going out to dinner." Love announced.

The girl looked insulted "And why are you not taking me?"

Lisa replied. "Urahara called and said you've already eaten beside I think you have something much more fun to do." And the same evil smile from this morning was on her.

With angry eyes she ignored the exit of the ex-Shinigamis and directed herself for her bedroom, but when she turned the knob the lock was on. She tried again, but it didn't budge and she tried again, and again, and again, until someone opened the door from the inside.

"Konbawa Hiyori-chan." A smiling Shinji welcomed her, standing in the doorframe not letting her in.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BEDROOM?" She shouted, forgetting the fact that she had missed him the entire day and that she wanted to kill him for not telling her where he had gone.

Shinji's smile didn't move from his lips. "You're always in mine. Why can I be in yours?"

"You didn't answer! What are you doing in my bedroom asshole!" The tiny piece of patience was lost the first time she tried to enter but it was locked.

"Redecorating"

"Redecorating?"

"Aha." He answered her. "I thought your room was missing some _things_."

At his words she pushed the door to look at her newly decorated room, but his strong grip was holding the door as well, to prevent her from opening.

"Before you enter Hiyori," Shinji changed his fake smile for a tender one, "I need to tell you where I have been the whole day."

"Like I care." Was her only response and she crossed her arms at the height of her chest.

He ignored her. "I went to Soul Society to try to get you a box of your own."

Her grew wide and her arms fell to her sides.

"But," and his angst could be seen in his normal poker face. "I couldn't get any. Kisuke was right, Mayuri got rid of them. I pestered him the whole day so he could tell me, but he doesn't really remember. That's where-"

And a sudden clash in his midsection made him stop on his words. She was surrounding his body with her arms, and he could only smile at her action.

There were a lot of things she wanted to tell him, but her pride, her character and the need she had for his lips didn't let her, so she stood on her toes and separated her face from his body to show him her intentions. He got the message and moved his head down to her, tasting her lips.

Shinji had always thought it was funny how her soft lips tasted as honey, just like the colour of her eyes.

"If you like my attempt, you're going to love my actual doing." He said caressing her cheek, grabbing her hand and leading her into the room.

Hiyori could not believe her eyes and Shinji could not be happier at her incredulous expression. He had placed a lot of old photographs into the walls of her room. There were a couple of her during her Academy days, her graduation, a 12th Division photo with Hikifune, a 12th Division photo with Kisuke, a couple with other Shinigamis, and in the middle a black and white picture of her and Shinji the day she had become a Fukutaichou. That photo had been the only photo in the history of the two of them that she had allowed him to put his arms around her in public, and she had let him because she was so happy that day that she didn't even realize until she saw the picture a couple of days later.

So the real Shinji mimicked the Shinji in the photo and stood behind her grapping his arms around her and whispering in her ear. "Do you like it brat?"

She nodded and smiled shyly. "You didn't have to do this."

"I know," and he kissed her cheek. "Think about it as an early Christmas present. And besides, I thought if I do this, you'll owe me something."

Hiyori threw him a murderous look. "How did you do this?"

"Actually everyone chipped in. I asked a couple of people in Soul Society and in my box – the one you hate-, "and she chuckled at his comment, "had many of these. That's what I wanted you to come to see, idiot."

She kept staring at her new wall.

"I really like it."

She moved her head to look into his eyes/ "Thank you." She was saying those words instead of '_sorry I was jealous of your luck. I promise I won't do anything like that again. I'm really, really sorry. I love you_' and she was hoping he would understand the real meaning behind it.

"I'm glad you do." And he tightened his grip on her waist. "And I love you too."

"Maybe I should listen to you more often." She said with a hidden laugh.

"Geez Hiyori you just realized that? I can see why you're so annoying."

And she drove her elbow into his ribs. "Why do you always have to ruin the moments Baldy?"

.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes I know I have abandoned you guys… I'm sorry things have been busy, busy, ironically enough; both my Beta and I had demanding weeks, so again I'm sorry.

Also I would like to apologize for the lack of reply to comments or PM because I have no internet at home. Just a couple of days ago, made my phone work as a modem, but is not really the same, and I can't steal my work computer enough time to reply as good as I would like to, but thank you.

So what Shinji gives Hiyori? Old photos, memories.

Erase and Rewind…. The feeling she has that everything bad happens to her and none actually cares.

Anyway I'll try to update as soon as my Beta handles me 13 and I swear I'm finishing 14 tomorrow.

See ya, hope you have a nice weekend

Luv

Kate


	14. Chapter 13: I dare you to Move

**17 Ways of Erase and Rewind**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach does not belong to me.

**Special** **thanks** to my Beta _**Chancewriter**_ who makes my crazy ideas understandable and readable. You're THE best!

Warning: SPOILER ALERT! This story _**ignores**_ manga 423: Farewell swords; Ichigo has powers and Rukia is right there living in his house like Isshin's third daughter. A/N at the bottom, _italics_ are for thoughts, and I went a little overboard with the cursing but it's justified (I swear!). This chapter is rather special (I'm not telling you why, you'll have to find out on your own), but anyway, enjoy!

PLEASE STOP BY MY PROFILE PAGE, I have a **Poll** for you to take (I need your urgent opinion on a matter)

.

**Chapter 13: I dare you to Move.**

It was not usual that he revealed his master plans to the other Vizards, especially master plans that included the crazy pig tailed girl in a romantic way. So when she left in the morning to see Kisuke to continue with their research on the Hollow Mask, Shinji took the opportunity to have an unofficial meeting and announced what he was going to do.

The de facto leader of the Vizards expected shocked faces and yelling about why in the world he was going to do it, but when he was done talking Shinji only found smiling faces and supportive gestures, like Love saying something like "About time," and Mashiro asking about the details and Kensei lecturing the green haired girl for gossipping.

Basically Shinji had decided to let them know about his plan because he needed their cooperation and his complete silence in the matter, so he could prepare everything he wanted for that night. The countdown for 'MP' Day – as Hachi had named it- was 3 days from that day: December 15th, 8:30 p.m.

* * *

_Welcome to the planet  
Welcome to existence  
Everyone's here  
Everybody's watching you now  
Everybody waits for you now  
What happens next?_

* * *

_**December 13**__**th**__**: Moments that can be locked in a silver and diamond circle.**_

Hiyori hated girly things. Giving her jewelry, clothes, bags or shoes for Christmas, birthday or any other holiday would be a certain kick in the chest or worse, not even mentioning what she would do to any person that give her chocolates for Valentine's Day. But while Shinji lay awake in bed looking at the ceiling and caressing Hiyori's hair, he knew there was no other choice. This girly thing had to be done if he wanted everything to happen properly.

_I'm the biggest fan of getting my ass kick__ed, and what I'm planning will get me the beaten of a life time_, Shinji thought closing his eyes and stopping his hand to pretend he was sleeping because he had felt her awakening. She moved her little body from his arms and walked to the bathroom, and he couldn't avoid half-opening his eyes to look at her slim figure in one of his shirts, it was probably 4 or 5 sizes bigger than her, but she looked beautiful with her messy hair and sleepy eyes.

In a flash the girl came out of the bathroom already dressed and approached the bed carefully.

"I'm leaving Baldy." She whispered to the man 'sleeping' in the bed.

She turned her back to leave, but his arms pulled her right back to the comfortable mattress. "It's too early." He faked a yawn and pulled closer to his chest. "Why don't you skip the research and stay with me all day in bed?" And he started kissing her neck. If she would agree, he would be in trouble because there was a lot he needed to do today, but Shinji knew Hiyori wouldn't waste a day doing nothing. Nonetheless he had to offer.

She pushed him away a little too gently for being Hiyori and he growled in annoyance. "Be serious, idiot. I can't stay in here all day, and believe me, you either!" He pulled her closer again and this time she let him.

"I miss you midget." He said in a serious voice.

"Shinji," She said against the crock of his neck. "You see me every day, in the morning and in the afternoon, it's not like I stay there forever."

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts. Stop being clingy for crying out loud!" And she sat up, slapped his forehead but after a couple of seconds kissed him. "I'm leaving, see you at dinner."

"Yeah, yeah." He said importuned. "It's like I am the lazy husband and you're the working wife." And he sat up giving her a toothy grin before she opened the door.

"You ARE lazy," And giving him a last look she said, "and you wish I was your wife, idiot!" With that she left the room.

_You have no idea the words you're uttering Chibi__._

Shinji sighed, got dressed quickly and left the warehouse without having breakfast; today he was in a hurry. So his feet hurried himself to the commercial district of Karakura, he passed countless of stores until he found the street he was looking for: Roxas Boulevard, an entire street of the most expensive and more beautiful jewels in the entire Karakura area. Shinji took a deep breath and entered. 'Vendome Aoyama' looking through the crystal counters at the pieces they had up for display.

"Could you show me your engagement rings? Only the rare pieces, please." Shinji asked in a tone that showed his actual age, not the age that his body looked.

The sales girl took out a couple of princess cut diamond rings that had strange frames or unusual color, but nothing really caught his eye. So he left to go to the next store, and then he went to the next and the one after that, but nothing was unique enough. The tall Vizard knew the moment he had decided to go ring shopping for Hiyori that he would have to get something that reflected her personality, but that was traditional in some sense or she wouldn't wear it. Well, actually he was not even sure that if she liked the ring she would agree to wear it.

Shinji had passed five hours on that street and he had accomplished nothing. The only store left in that street was a fairly small family store and he hesitated about entering or not, but at the end he did. And at the second he looked into the area where the rings were he was glad he did. There stood a silver ring with a mount that gathered in a left circle and a red diamond filling the hole in the middle. The ring made a curvy circle that made everyone who watched it think of the tale of a snake. It was rare, unconventional and beautiful; the perfect ring for her.

Shinji bought the ring, but stared at it. It was too big for Hiyori's small fingers.

"Don't worry about it." The owner told him in a friendly voice. "You just have to tell me your girlfriend's ring size."

It would be impossible to explain to that man why Hiyori didn't have a ring size, so he decided to get help. Lisa? No, too tall. Mashiro? No, too curvy. Orihime-chan? She wasn't an option - she was curvy and tall. But in a matter of seconds his brown eyes shone, he knew who would be perfect: Kuchiki Rukia. His feet received the message before even his mind had considered, and Shinji found himself walking through a familiar path that led to Karakura's High School and a certain orange haired teenager.

"Oi Ichigo." Shinji greeted him while the Shinigami representative walked to school with a short girl playing with a mobile phone.

"Hirako?" Ichigo looked surprised; the leader of the Vizards never visited him. Shinji gave a couple of steps and ended up right in front of the couple.

A Cheshire cat grin plastered Shinji's mouth and ignored the boy completely. "Kuchiki-san how is this idiot treating you?"

Rukia left her interest in the phone and responded in her acting voice. "Kurosaki-kun is very inconsiderate towards me."

"Teme!" The teenager resorted in anger. "What are you saying? That I mistreat you?"

"Exactly." Rukia smiled another fake smile.

A vein was throbbing in Ichigo's forehead. "Stop the show! Hirako knows who you are!"

"Idiot!" That was more like her normal voice and her normal expression, "Someone from the school could be overhearing."

The pair continued to fight for a couple of minutes and Shinji couldn't do anything but stare at them. For the first time he understood why all the people said he and Hiyori were in love when they fought endlessly, they probably would look like these two did - undeniable and irremediable love hidden between the bickering.

"Eto…" Shinji didn't have a lot of time before Hiyori arrived to the warehouse, so he interrupted the couple with a goofy expression. "Actually, I'm here to ask you for a favor Kuchiki-san."

And he revealed everything in a short version leaving Rukia flushed and excited, and Ichigo cold in shock.

"Of course I'll help!" The raven haired girl announced excitedly.

Ichigo could only stutter. "I-I d-don't understand. A wedding? You and Hiyori?"

A white sketch pad and two markers were out, and after just seconds Rukia revealed a picture of two blond bunnies getting married. "This Ichigo, is a wedding." And the Shinigami started a whole lecture –pictures included - of what a wedding was.

Ichigo could only scowl and grunt something like, "Horrible half assed bunnies."

He left the couple with the promise that they would go to the store and try a similar ring to check the size of it because the shop owner had said something about being bad luck if anyone else tried the actual ring.

Shinji arrived at the warehouse at almost 6 pm running into a scowling blonde in the door of the place.

"Baldy?" The girl asked with a confused tone. "Where were you?"

He passed one of his arms behind her shoulders. "I went for a jog. After all Lisa and Rose are always talking of how fun the exercise is."

The littlest Vizard took the hand of the arm that was touching her and crushed the fingers, so he moved the arm back to his body in a second.

"The hell! What's wrong with you midget!"

"You're getting too chummy with me" And an evil grin was on her face, "I have to keep reminding you to watch those pervy hands."

He loved and hated when she behaved so Hiyori-ish, a new adjective created to describe her. Because there was no other explanation or description for when in a moment he could hug, touch, kiss, caress any parts of her body and in another one he couldn't even breathe the same air.

Shinji was tired, hungry and mentally exhausted, and frankly it was all her fault – even if she didn't know it, - so, some kind of retribution was needed here. He grabbed one of her arms when she had already turned and pulled her back into his embrace.

"Shinji! What's with you lately?"

He smiled and cupped her face with one of his hands. "I've already told ya I'm missing you." And he closed the space between them for just a moment, pulling back and hearing incoherent complaints from her. "I thought you didn't like what me and my pervy hands did to you."

The remarked won a punch in the stomach leaving him with no air; the girl ignored how he crouched in pain. "Baldy, how about take out? Your treat."

He nodded.

* * *

_Welcome to the fallout  
Welcome to resistance  
The tension is here  
Between who you are and who you could be  
Between how it is and how it should be_

* * *

_._

_**December 14th: Lo**__**cation, location, location while we daydream. **_

He was sure that this time he couldn't run this particular task by himself. Not that he minded being alone, but a second or a third opinion on the matter didn't hinder, but Hiyori didn't actually liked what the other girls normally did, so having Mashiro and Orihime there to choose a location on where he should propose was not so much help.

"Awww, how about a sunset proposal on the beach?" The young girl said with stars for eyes as she imagined someone asking her, "With the wind in both of your hairs and the warm sun covering your backs you get on one knee and propose!" and the redhead squealed like the school girl that she was.

Mashiro on the other hand, was role playing Romeo and Juliet – playing both roles - and saying something like, "You should get a balcony! Maybe we could install one here on the warehouse."

Shinji raised an eyebrow and kept hearing the suggestions from both girls but only out of sympathy because he couldn't picture Hiyori in any of the scenarios they were painting: taking her to the ice ring or proposing from a giant screen in a basketball game or hiding the ring in dessert at a fancy restaurant making it easier for Hiyori to choke on the ring and thus earning himself an ass-kicking of a lifetime.

When both women started to practically plan the world's biggest, corniest wedding (she hadn't even said yes and they were picking the classic Sixteen Candles peach coloured bridesmaid dresses and the clichéd hued pink flowers,) they followed each other to the busy streets for inspiration on the invitations. The blond Vizard sighed.

"Still don't know where I'm going to do it." He voiced to himself. "I guess the restaurant idea is not half bad."

"Idiot." A dry voice spat in the back of the room. "Every time I have a chat with you about Hiyori I reaffirm my idea that you're just too stupid when it comes to things that have to do with her." Lisa said not taking her eyes off of her magazine.

"So you have a better idea?" The blonde ex-Shinigami wiggled an eyebrow.

"Yes I have plenty, but I'm not saying a word." The woman sentenced. "You are not honestly playing with a proposal on the beach? She would drown you for even attempting something like that. You, of all people, know Hiyori better than us, but you're taking the easy way out and listening to _suggestions._" And she emphasized the last word rudely.

Shinji stood there frozen for a moment. Lisa was right. Hiyori would hate being taken to a romantic place, only counting on the romantic factor, but if he would take her to some site that had meaning to them…

Shinji gave a side glance to the brunette that had resumed the reading of her magazine. "Arigatou, Lisa." He simply said and left the room. Lisa chuckled. "He's not such an idiot when it comes to her after all."

"So you approve them getting married?" Rose's voice had scared the uniformed girl, making her jump and drop her magazine.

"I never said I didn't." She replied readjusting her glasses together with her composure. He showed a tender smile.

"You never said you did." And he picked up the magazine for her from the floor, changing his expression noticing that the XXX element of her reading material was missing to be replaced by a bridal magazine. Rose raised both eyebrows in a questioning look.

"Oh shut up. I was only curious of what this thing was, it's human nature. And besides, she is going to need assistance."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, Lisa." And her comrade turned and started to walk away.

Taking a chapter from Hiyori's book, Lisa threw her white shoe at his head, but he tilted his head an inch to the side and she missed. "Idiot."

Shinji went to his room where he needed to deliberate the matter, really think deep about it without distraction or racket, but he was surprised when he found the source of his normal noise sitting on his bed reading some papers. He blinked a couple of times.

"Hiyori?"

"No, I'm Aizen Sousuke. I have escaped my imprisonment and I'm here to read in your bed Hirako-Taichou." Said the girl not even looking at him with sarcasm in her voice and imitating Aizen's courteous manners.

"How did you get in? I was in th-"_Fuck! Did she hear what we were talking about?_ The ex-Captain mentally panicked.

"I saw Bobbies and Mashiro having a screeching party, so I skipped the living room," and she pointed at the window. "I entered through a more express way."

_Phew__, that was a close one._ "And did you have to make a mess in my bed midget?"

She rolled her eyes and didn't reply. He walked to the bed and moved some papers as he settled his head on her tiny lap. Hiyori scowled at his audacity, but didn't remove him. Instead she put her hand that wasn't holding her papers on the top of his soft locks.

"Did Kisuke kick you out?" He asked in a matter of fact voice.

"Sorta."

He raised his head to look at her face and when he was about to speak she did.

"Did you know that today is the anniversary of the day that we traveled to the real world as Vizards for the first time?" Her voice wasn't sad; it was more toneless.

He denied with his head and she dropped the documents on the bed and positioned both hands on his head to caress it. It wasn't a weird gesture coming from any other girl, but for Hiyori, it was a complete different experience.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Fine." And she frowned. "But the stinking bump said I wasn't focused enough, so he sent me back here. The nerve the lazy ass has!"

A scene flashed to his memory, 100 years ago the first time that he and Hiyori felt well enough from the Hollowfication to leave Kisuke's shack, they went out to explore the streets in the middle of the night, until they reached a park. Shinji had looked at her curious expression and explained what a park was. She narrowed her eyes and ran to the place where the amusements were positioned, focusing in the seesaw.

"And how does this work?" She had said, eyeing it suspiciously.

Not being able to resist, Shinji had grabbed her tiny waist, raising her petit body and positioning her on one of the sides, and he ran to the other. Obviously, she practically flew in the air because of his weight, but pushing his long legs to move up he changed the sides of the seesaw making the movement the game the way it was suppose to be.

Her eyes opened wide at first and then she smiled. It wasn't big or particularly shiny, but it had been the first thing beside tension and anger that had reflected on her lips since the Hollowfication.

"HEY!" A slap to the back of his head made him comeback to the present. "Are you paying attention Baldy? Or should I let you daydream more?"

"You didn't have to hit me, idiot." He said rubbing his head and changing his expression to a lewd one. "A kiss would have sufficed."

She was going to reply with a snarky remark or a blow, but he had taken her by surprise.

"Have you ever thought about moving out of the warehouse Hiyori?"

"What?" Her scowl was present again on her face. "Are you kicking me out or something? Because this place does not belong to you personally, flat-face!"

He took a deep breath. "No, I didn't mean that." And he poked her nose in a tender way. "Just you and me, you know, to be a little more alone, to have more privacy."

"Why would I like to be alone with you?" And she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I think we should do it." He was talking with hope that she would understand what he was saying way deep into those words.

"I think I made you even dumber with that last slap." She voiced, a little amused.

He chuckled and got up from the bed. "Maybe you're right." And he pulled her up from the bed. "C'mon we haven't trained together in a while."

She gave a wicked grin as she got up to follow him to the training grounds.

* * *

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna go?  
Salvation is here_

* * *

**.**

**December 15****th**** (8:00 am to 6:00pm): Sappy words that melt the heart of every girl, except for this one. **

Since the moment he opened his eyes he felt edgy, annoyed and nervous. His normally stone pulse couldn't stop shaking and for some reason he felt the temperature had increased like 50° from yesterday's weather. So it didn't take too many sassy remarks from Hiyori to get him edgier, more annoyed and freaked out with nervousness, picking a fight just for the sake of doing something. It had been the same tiresome argument that they had been having lately, but multiplied by 100. She, as usual, was being stubborn and intransigent, but this time he didn't let her have her way, so it erupted into a big fight over who was right and who was wrong. The topic: I'm staying late at Kisuke's…AGAIN.

Yes, the fight about her spending so much time in Urahara's shop was something Shinji had planned for maybe 2 or 3 weeks, and of course, the fact that today over all the other days had been picked by the Urahara to keep their research for 2 hours more than usual, was the key piece for everything working out at night that very night. But what he didn't count was his lack of control over his state of mind – normally his temper was completely in check - and as a consequence the enragement of the petit Vizard towards him. So when she uttered something like "I'm not only staying late Shinji, I'm going to stay for the whole night! Maybe you'll learn something with me gone for a day and I'll enjoy the pleasure of not looking at your ugly face!" his mind started to think of some way to fix his crumbling plan. _Shit!_ The whole thing would be ruined if she didn't return today, so he picked up his cell phone and called plan-ruining Urahara and explained everything as best and fast as he could.

"Do not worry Hirako-san; dealing with the unexpected is my specialty."

Shinji rolled his eyes. "Geez, don't give yourself too much credit Kisuke."

"Ok, ok. If you don't want my help, I'll let Hiyori-san take her own deci-"

"Shut up, you know you're going to help. Don't fake otherwise." Shinji didn't even bother to try to hide his annoyance.

Urahara was going to reply on the same line, but the door opening in his house made him change his voice completely. "Of course Tsukino-san is always great doing business with your company!" His cheery voice completely fake.

"She had just walked in, right?" Shinji tried to confirm.

"Yes, that type of product is rather special, but don't worry, I know you'll take care of it. You do your part and I'll do mine."

"Thank you." And Shinji hung up.

"Being a pest to clients over the phone now?" She asked in irritation.

"I like that particular client. He has always been kind to me in moments of need." Urahara said while he showed her a warm smile. "Is something the matter Hiyori-san? You look upset."

A flush reflected on Hiyori's cheeks. How in the world could he read her so easily? She hadn't even behaved differently.

"Your silence tells me I was right in my previous assessment." And he padded the pillow on the floor next to him.

Normally Hiyori would have kick his face and shouted, 'None of your business', but instead she sighed, took a seat and began speaking.

"Something is the matter with Shinji."

The shop owner took a sip of his tea and decided not to interrupt her.

"He's been acting weird all week; mysterious, secretive, busy, and this morning he picked a fight out of nowhere with me. You don't understand." She said as if Urahara had questioned her. "HE picked a fight, not a teasing-let's-annoy-Hiyori-forever-kinda- fight, no, a real one." The girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Maybe finally I'm getting on his nerves." And even when she chuckled, Urahara could see the sadness in her eyes and voice.

"Ridiculous." And the girl turned his way. "Hirako-san loves you over everyone or anything, Hiyori-san."And she blushed at his words finding the wall very interesting all of a sudden. "Probably he didn't sleep well or he's been having a stressful week. ALL of us can have those you know."

The silence lingered, but a hard punch in the arm made Urahara weep in pain.

"Seriously," Hiyori uttered with a scowl, getting up and opening the door, "Saying so much crap in a single sentence. Move your ass. We're wasting day light."

He smiled and nodded. Their little chat had worked out; she would be home by 8. H_ope you're ready by then Hirako-san._

If he had thought this morning he was feeling bad, the middle of the day was even worse. Shinji had gone to sit in the living room with a notepad and a pen. He knew he had to prepare something to say to her. What exactly? He had no idea, but it had to be something with meaning behind it. However, to his surprise, Kensei, Rose and Love approached him and without asking for it, started to quote the cheesiest love lines ever.

"If I could rewrite the alphabet, I would put U and I together." Kensei grinned in the blond's direction.

Love also took part providing 'help'. "Shinji you should say something like 'Excuse me ... do you have a band-aid? Cause I scraped my knee when I fell for you." And he began to laugh uncontrollably. Shinji kept quiet and narrowed his eyes even more.

Rose with enchantment in his voice started reciting, "You should say: I only have one thing I want change about you. And she would ask: What? You reply: Your last name. Or before you get on one knee you tell her: Love is like swallowing hot chocolate before it has cooled off. It takes you by surprise at first, but keeps you warm for a long time."

Obviously they were mocking him, well; Kensei and Love were, because Rose's personality was just like that. He got up from the couch leaving the three men snickering at his expense and walked in the direction of Hiyori's room - no one would bother him there.

He threw himself unceremoniously onto the bed, rubbing his eyes with his long fingers. He was making an imaginary list of all the things that should be ready: The park rented only for his use: checked, their dinner for after: checked, the ring – and his hand traveled to his pocket - checked. The only thing missing was the girl and the actual proposal.

This had been so much trouble; frankly he didn't even know why he was bothering so much, probably she wouldn't even appreciate it at the end. A mental image of her smiling, those cute smiles, that belonged to none but him made him open his eyes and reflected a look of determination.

Who cares if he had spent a lot of his money on this? Who cares if he was tired, upset and dying of nervousness? Who cares if he couldn't find right now the perfect words to voice in a theatrical speech? She, the girl he loved, deserved what he had done and even more. Hiyori had been through so much. She wanted the engagement ring, the wedding, being a wife, the virgin bride and everything that came after, he knew it, so he would give it to her. He would give her everything she could ever dream of, that had been his vow and he had kept it until now.

"The only thing I hope is that she doesn't kill me before I finish asking her." He said out loud to himself. He looked at the clock on her wall. Just 2 more hours and she would be here and his hands started trembling again.

* * *

_I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before_

* * *

_._

**December 15****th**** (7:56 – 11:59): Marriage Proposal Day**

Hiyori hated Urahara Kisuke with all her heart. Forget Aizen or Gin, at least with them she knew what she was getting into in the Winter War, but the imbecile bump had practically thrown her out saying he was going out. O_of course he was_ Hiyori thought with annoyance. The only thing her ex-Captain wanted was for her to patch up things with Shinji; well she didn't feel like it. This time she hadn't even done anything wrong in the first place. Going to Kisuke's wasn't a recreational activity, she was really trying to make the Vizards –especially the idiot, ass, Baldy - stronger.

So her tiny feet drove her to the warehouse, but in order not to increase in size and intensity her already bad mood, she took refuge in her room instead of looking for the blond like she normally would do.

Shinji had felt her reiatsu come into the 'house' and his already sweating brow become even sweatier and he could feel his mouth dry up like cotton. He was a mess. The man couldn't believe a simple thing as a proposal could make him so anxious and panicky. The de facto leader of the Vizards needed to calm down, so he took 5 deep breaths and waited for the midget to go through his door, but a girl barging in and shouting at him to continue this morning's fight never came. He then tried to feel her spiritual pressure. Maybe she was in the common area talking to one of the others, but no, she was in her own room completely alone.

Tensing the muscles on his face and scowling – in a very good impression of Hiyori's demeanor - he left his bedroom to look for her, but first he checked for the engagement ring in his pocket because he didn't know if he would get a chance to come back for it.

Opening without knocking he found a very calm girl staring at the photographs he had put on one of her walls, but at the sight of him she changed her expression.

"Get out asshole." She didn't yell but she sounded very unhappy.

He ignored her. "Get dressed. We are going out." It sounded more like an order than a petition.

"The hell I'm going out with you." She muttered in a final note and turned to leave her room.

Usually with her reacting this way wouldn't be a problem, he would do something unexpected and spontaneous and she would give in to him, but today Shinji was unable to feel his normal relaxed and carefree self, and her refusal was making him more distressed if it was possible.

So he followed her until he reached her in the middle of the warehouse, and he grabbed her hand to make her turn.

"I wasn't asking Hiyori. I need to speak with you. It is important and I don't wanna do it here." He hadn't raised his voice, but she was surprised of the tone he was using.

The girl didn't understand what was going on, the fight from this morning wasn't even a big deal to begin with and her acting like she was acting right now wasn't new or different. And that's where it hit her.

He was going to break up with her.

Her honey eyes were made of fury and she clenched her hands. The son of a bitch was going to break up with her in a different place, so she didn't want to make a scene where the other Vizards could see. Kisuke had been wrong, today was not Shinji having a bad day; he had been acting weird all week, jumpy, anxious, annoyed, clingy… he had found someone else she was sure and didn't know how to end it with her. How else could he explain the call he got from a jewelry store? A called she was forced to answer because he was taking a shower. Two days ago she thought she was getting a stinking expensive present she didn't want, but the time went by and she didn't receive anything, so probably it was for another girl, a short girl with black hair the sales man had said on the phone call. It was crystal clear now. _THE BASTARD!_ She screamed in her head. But if he thought, she would do things easy for him he was completely mistaken.

"Fuck you." She answered

Shinji's anxiety was reaching new limits and he could feel his body sweat and his hands tremble

"Stop behaving like a spoil brat, and listen to me."

"Not interested!"

"Well get interested Hiyori, go and do what I'm saying!" She was glaring at him, and he was returning the same kind of look.

She pulled her arm from his grip hard, leaving a red mark from the force she had used and walked to the living room where the other 7 Vizards were.

She smirked. "You have things to tell me? Well do it in front of them if you have the courage?" She was daring him with anger and bitterness.

What the hell was wrong with her?

"Hiyori… Let's go." And he re-grabbed her arm, but this time she freed herself easily.

"I already tell you I'm not going anywhere with you. If you have ANYTHING to tell me be a man and grow a pair!" She replied showing her overgrow fang while she bite her lower lip.

"Idiot, I need to talk to _**you**_. Besides I told you before, what we are going to do is not up for discussion, we are doing it my way and that's it!"

"No, no, tell me now and here. You even have a lovely audience." There was poison in her words. He glared at her furiously again, "I thought you said it was important Shinji. C'mon tell me."

"No."

"What are you afraid of? Of being portrayed like the bad guy. Don't worry, I'm sure the others would understand."

Shinji had no idea what she was saying and he wasn't sure if it was due to the fact that he was nervous that she didn't make any sense. "I told you. I need to talk to you ALONE!" This time it wasn't his normal volume.

"Say it, Shinji. Don't worry about my 'feelings'."

"No."

"Say it!"

"Hiyori-" Lisa tried to talk.

"Do not meddle!" The girl yelled at her. "If Shinji wants to announce something to me, he can do it in front of everybody. I don't care I'm a big girl."

"You're an idiot" Shinji emphasized in a low voice.

"WHAT?" He was breaking up with her, and HE was calling names to HER. That was rich. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I said you're a complete idiot Hiyori!" He said looking at her. "Do you really wanna know what I was trying to do with you and me alone?"

Her breathing had become audible and her face wasn't big enough to have her scowl. "Yes."

It was just like usual when it came to Hiyori, Shinji planned and she came and overturned everything. _The story of my life_ he cynically thought.

He chuckled and looked at her straight into her eyes. "I was trying to ask you to marry me."

With two words he had broken her entire angry face and her eyes simulated plates. "Mm-ma-marry you?"

In the list of things Shinji probably would do, she did not see this one coming. She had thought she had hate Urahara Kisuke the most, well that had changed now. It was a tie between Hirako Shinji and herself.

The other Vizards looking at the situation took the tense silence between the blondes as their cue to leave the living room.

"Don't forget the poem." Rose whispered.

When the last one had erased their presence by going into the training grounds, Shinji gave a couple of steps and grew closer to her. "You do know you ruined my proposal, don't cha Chibi?" He was amazed at how relaxed his tone was now.

Hiyori was finding the dirty floor very interesting at the moment, so her eyes were hidden by her bangs. Shinji cupped her chin to raise her face in his direction and to his surprise tears were forming in her eyes.

"Why are you crying honey?" He never called her anything close to affectionate, not even alone, and not because he didn't like it, he did, but she hated it. However, under the strange circumstances a bit more tenderness wouldn't be bad. Shinji brushed a tear that was leaving a teardrop. "You thought I was going to do something else, didn't you."

She nodded. He put his arms around her.

"Stupid brat. How many times I have to tell you that I'm not leaving you. Never going to happen, understood?"

She nodded again, drowning a sob.

Shinji spoke now directly into her ear. "I'm going to ask you now dummy. Try to be nice and act like a normal girlfriend, okay?"

Hiyori weakly punched his back where her hands were. "Like you are a normal boyfriend."

"Fair enough." And he faced her, pulling away from the hug. "Ready?"

For a third time in just a couple of minutes, she nodded and brushed the last tears with the back of her hand.

He knelt right before her and took her tiny left hand in his large ones. "Sarugaki Hiyori, would you marry me?"

There it was, the smile he loved. "What do you think Baldy?"

"I don't know. I kinda need a yes or no answer."

"Yes." She whispered.

Shinji narrowed his brown eyes. "You expend 94% of your time here shouting left and right and now you decide to tone it down."

"YES!" She screamed with a tint of pink decorating her cheeks and ignoring his teasing.

"Much better," he said pulling her closer and looking for her lips, but remembering something he broke the kiss. "I forgot I have something for you." And he pulled a little black box from his pocket and handed it to her.

She examined and opened it. It was her engagement ring. The dumbass! It was beautiful.

"But you have to try it on!" and he took it from her and slid it onto her ring finger where it fit perfectly. "Rukia helped me with the size," He explained, "taking into consideration you're a mini girl you're hard to shop for."

Hiyori motioned a kick that didn't reach him because she was very busy admiring her finger.

"I'm glad you like it, Honey."

"Stop calling me corny names Hage Shinji!" And she slid off the ring.

"What are you doing?" And he glared at her. "Put it back on. I don't wanna see that ring leave your finger, ever."

"I can't wear it all the time!" She complained "I'll probably lose it."

"I'll buy you another one"

"But I like this one!"

The tall man was prepared for this argument. "Let's make a deal."And he pulled from his pocket a thin necklace of the same silver tone of the ring. "You have to wear it on your neck or finger. I don't care, but you are wearing it!"

"That was more an order than a deal." She spat.

"Deal?" And he extended his hand to shake on it.

She sighed. "Do I have a choice?"

He shook his head.

"Deal then, stupid Shinji." And she gave him her hand and with a swift movement he pulled her closer.

"Now Miss I-never-listen I'm taking you were I was going to do it anyway"

She chuckled and he reached for her hand to entangled it with his.

"So Hiyori…" and they started walking in the direction of the park. "… you have a ring on your finger. Can we have sex now?"

"WHAT?"

"You said and I quote: 'The day I see a ring one my finger-"

But a kick that sent him crushing into the near wall stopped his speech.

"I said virgin BRIDE, not fiancée. Are you Baldy and deaf?"

Shinji stayed sitting rubbing his face.

"It was worth the try."

And remembering what she had overheard from Rose's whispering she asked:

"What poem you were supposed to tell me?"

While he was getting up from the floor, Hiyori could see a very light pink in Shinji's cheeks

"Never mind, Roses' usual crap."

* * *

_I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before_

* * *

.

**A/N:** Yeah I know, my story has become an OOC and fluff paradise, but I tried to compose it with the proposal, that is something I can see happening, not in the manga, but goes according to their personalities, right? Shinji being a romantic is something I just can't avoid! He has to make up for Hiyori not being one.

So what does Shinji give to Hiyori? An engagement ring! Awwww.

Erase and Rewind? Mmm this one is a toughie, it wasn't like she had a bad experience with marriage, maybe it had been something she has been waiting for many years and it's finally here.

Have you noticed? We are almost done (sooooo sad), and I have good news: 14 is already in the making, so I hope it doesn't take too long like this one did.

Thank you SO MUCH for the faves, alerts, and reviews. I apologize because I've been working nonstop and my internet is down at home, so I haven't been able to reply, but I'll do it as soon as I can I promise.

Luv ya all!

Kate.


	15. Chapter 14: Hiyori in Wonderland

**17 Ways of Erase and Rewind**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach does not belong to me AND also, Chariot doesn't belong to me either, he is the creation of **Purpleanime**, and I borrowed with her permission to make him appear with my own invention. Sakanade and Kubikiri Orochi's names are also NOT mine, but their personalities and descriptions are the product of my imagination.

**Special** **thanks** to my Beta _**Chancewriter**_ who makes my crazy ideas understandable and readable. You're THE best! And to **Purpleanime** that let me borrow Chariot!

Warning: SPOILER ALERT! This story is up to date with manga 423: Farewall swords. A/N at the bottom (PLEASE READ IT THEY ARE IMPORTANT THIS TIME), _italics_ are for thoughts, and some cursing but nothing major.

* * *

_Just like a perfect dream I don't ever wanna leave_

_A thousand freaks in the show_

_One's a tiger, one's a lynx, one's a king that suffering_

_Rolling high, moving low_

_I gotta know the girl behind the mask_

_Let me in, where you've been? Don't pretend _

_Don't gotta hide alone_

_Show your face to me we could be everything_

_It's a masquerade, a love parade_

_So won't you stay and dance with me?_

* * *

**.**

**Chapter 14: Hiyori in Wonderland. **

The scene could be described as surreal, strange, but at the same time perfect. Or maybe it was a scene like the one where the Mad Hatter had his crazy tea party.

Yes, it was like that.

There was something about tea that made even the wildest beast become semi-normal ladies and gentlemen. Even Aizen had made the Espadas share a cup of the dark and sweet beverage to discuss important business. Then why not 4 spirits who were meddled in the life of two people who had decided to change everything for themselves? They certainly could share a moment to talk about what was going to happen in a few months, couldn't they?

So here they were, in a big green field filled with flowers and a beautiful upside down sunset. In the middle of a cloudless sky someone had put a brown table with four chairs and organized a tea party made for disaster. To the head of the table was the only man in the place, with long even straight hair that reached his waist, skin as white as snow, and eyes so yellow that it was impossible to hide his sinister look. He called himself Chariot, although in reality he would like to be called Pharaoh, but he hadn't been able to snatch that title from Hirako Shinji for over 100 years. To his left, was an 8 or 9 years old giggling blond girl that, in that moment, was making the teapot move backwards with pink smoke coming from one of her slender fingers, the materialized soul of the zanpakutou that lived in the backwards world, Sakanade. To the right of the man sat a beautiful woman with a black pony tail and black dress that had four hearts at the hem, a woman with a serious expression, Kubikiri Orochi. And directly in front of the man, was the exact copy of Sarugaki Hiyori, but with a white shihakusho, pale skin and hair, and a larger scowling expression that reflected her murderous intent, Miyori also known as Dragon.

"I don't understand why WE are the ones that had to come _here_." The Hollow girl complained with visible disgust.

Kubikiri Orochi was about to talk, but Chariot interrupted his attempts. "Because you're weaker." He enjoyed teasing his similar hollow. "Where have you heard that the powerful are the ones who had to do the stuff, stupid?"

"You son of-"

"STOP it! Both of you!" Kubikiri Orochi had emitted one shout, but filled with authority. "Remember why we are here, not for petty arguments. For Christ's sake," The raven haired woman zanpakutou felt her controlled expression fail. "Stop playing with that Sakanade! You are going to spill the tea."

The girl stopped, but pouted strongly. "Ahhhhh…I'm just having some fun. Of course a stick in the ass sword like you never would know what that means. Bakaaaaaaa!" And she stuck out the tip of her tongue.

"Spoiled brat." Miyori spat.

"We are not here to fight each other." The woman zanpakutou voiced over the growing arguments. "There is a reason, a real reason why we decided to meet under these strange circumstances."

"Ha!" Chariot narrowed his eyes. "There is nothing to talk; we are only wasting our precious time with words. They already took the decision, end of discussion, we are screwed."

"You may be, but I AM NOT!" The young looking Hollow intervened, losing her small patience. "Let's just kick some sense into them until they learn not to mess with us. And If I can add -everything is YOUR fault." She screamed and raised a threatening finger in Chariot's direction. "You were unable to control your precious Pharaoh. You have grown soft. How pathetic." And she smiled mischievously.

"What did you say Miss-I-would-rather-die-than-help-heal-my-Princess? I don't fancy death as much as you do." and he winked at the girl in front of him.

Miyori smashed her palm hard on the table cracking it a little and making Sakanade giggle because the teapot was completely backwards and all the tea was spilling free on the flat surface. Kubikiri Orochi hit her forehead with her own hand. This has been a terrible idea. Of course it didn't come from her it had been Chariot's, and passed to her knowledge through Sakanade. However, she was starting to think that it was more likely Chariot's way of entertainment than a real intent of discussion on an important matter. After all, things had been quiet after the Winter War and in her experience with Miyori, Hollows tent to get bored really easily.

"WHY DON'T YOU COME AND TELL THAT TO MY FACE, YOU SLAVE OF THE SHINIGAMIS?" Talking _about the devil_ Kubikiri Orochi voiced in her head, while the self called Dragon was screaming her head off.

"Gladly." An evil smirk decorated Sakanade's features that in reality belonged to Hirako Shinji.

In just a second and even before any of the Hollows could move a muscle to make this argument scale back, both felt hard metal poking into their necks.

"Sit down." Sakanade said inclining her head and giving a cute smile.

"Don't make us repeat ourselves." Kubikiri Orochi voiced moving her unreleased sword from Chariot's neck.

"Chss." The male Hollow growled in anger. "We have become so pitiful that even the fucking zanpakutous are able to put us in line. I'm ready to kill myself."

"Go ahead what are you waiting for." Miyori dared him.

"No one is talking about why we are here, so I suppose I'll be the first." The little girl said making the sword disappear and playing with all the teaspoons making them twirl in the air around her.

"Drop the fucking illusions! Would you?" Chariot demanded her.

"Geez grumpy as usual, I'm really thinking of talking to Shinji-chan about giving you some freedom because I'm getting tired of your bad mood stinking my inner world." And the girl stuck her pierced tongue at him.

"You little piece-"But his threats were stopped by a hollow girl rolling on the floor with laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" Kubikiri Orochi dared Miyori. "A couple of months ago a recovering Hiyori kicked your ass in 10 minutes, 100 years ago you and her were evenly match, now she is completely superior to you."

The fighting was about to re-start again so the zanpakutou with backwards powers shouted:

"WELL IF YOU ASK MY OPINNION I THINK IT'S AWESOME!"

The other three members of the table turned to face her. A wide smile that showed her white teeth was drawn on Sakanade's lips.

"Shinji-chan and Hiyori-chan getting married is completely overdue and filled with awesomeness."

Miyori's mouth showed her fang in an angry twitch.

"It's that even a word shrimp?"

The child sword scratched her cheek. "Dunno, dun care."

Chariot was the next to talk, ignoring the others. "For me, them getting married is a great opportunity to see my queen more often, so I won't complain." And his expression changed to blood lust.

"Your queen…" Kubikiri Orochi's protection over her Shinigami was visible in her words. "The funny thing is that you still think Hirako-san would let you near Hiyori. Married or not he would protect her and," The zanpakutou lowered her voice, but her seriousness increased. "I'll be also glad if Hiyori takes me and shatters you into oblivion, hollow."

Shinji's evil counterpart laughed. "I can see that your personality is not as different as I thought. You're behaving just like my queen."

The sword and the Hollow were there staring at each other in silence, exchanging looks that could be taken as easily as muted death threats, until a loud wheezing sound made them turn to the only participant of the tea party that hadn't shared her opinion.

Sakanade giving the freckled Hollow an inquisitive look – in an impression of Shinji- asked,

"What do you think Miyori-chan?"

The spirit twitched her mouth for the 1000th time in the hour she had been in there. "I'm not your friend imbecile girl! Do not refer to me as if I were." But looking at the upside down sunset she answered the zanpakutou's question. "It's not my business what the ugly Princess does with her life. I would have chosen someone more handsome and not as idiotic."

Kubikiri Orochi opened slightly her mouth in surprise for the first time in the whole time she had been sharing the forest with the Hollow, she had said something calm. But she didn't have much time to be shocked because something happened so fast she couldn't intervene.

Chariot's normal evil smirk appeared in the moment he noticed a fifth presence in the inner world "Enjoying the show Queen Hiyori?" and the pig tailed girl could see a Cero was coming her direction. Shinji's zanpakutou or hers were unable to move an inch; the long haired Hollow had caught her presence before any of them could and had struck.

She opened her eyes to complete darkness and a cold weather, but still she was sweating. Her breathing had increased in speed to reflect her rising heartbeat and her mouth was completely dry.

A dream, that stupid conversation between Hollows and Zanpakutous had been a product of her subconscious mind. Still she had felt like she had been present in that tea party the entire time, watching like it was one of those human movies. Hiyori wasn't sure if that was a nightmare or just a weird dream; everything had been alright except for the last part when Chariot had caught her eavesdropping. And the thing that really worried her was the topic of the dream: the wedding.

It wasn't like by this time any of the four wouldn't know about it. These spirits lived within both of them –her and Shinji - and the proposal was hours ago, so she was sure they knew, but having a tea party to talk about it, was definitely a crazy half-ass idea she couldn't perceive as a reality.

Positioning herself with her back on the mattress and her face looking at the ceiling, Hiyori raised her left arm admiring her hand, her finger, her engagement ring. The stupid Baldy didn't let her take it off to sleep and honestly it was bothering her a little because it wasn't like she had ever, EVER worn something close to resembling a ring, and the idiot wanted her to wear it all the time? At least the inconsiderate bastard had bought her and giving her the choice of wearing it around her neck (and without him knowing a way to hide it in her shirt) because she was sure she would not stand another scene like the one she had to endure tonight when they came back from eating. Mashiro and Hachi, and the rest too, had pestered her to show them the ring admiring it from every point of view possible, squirming her finger because apparently an engagement ring does not pass from hand to hand. It was bad luck. _Idiots_. And besides, Shinji had not let them seen the ring before he gave it to her, so they HAD TO look at it when she had it on her now bruised and contorted finger.

The stupid thing even in the pitch dark night still shone.

"Bad dream?" A groggy male voice asked her, and she quickly moved her hand to her side of her body, so he didn't catch her admiring his gift, again.

So she pretended being awake for a couple of seconds and rubbed her eyes and wiped the beads of sweat that decorated her brow. "You could say that."

"It's been so long since you had a nightmare." Shinji commented to her stretching and yawning.

"Mmm." Was the only response Hiyori gave while she closed her eyes, but the latest memory of being attacked with a red light in her direction made her open them again.

"Could it be that what happened today is giving you bad dreams?" And he pillowed both of his hands behind the side of his head facing her.

Hiyori chuckled. "I'm sure it's that."

_St__upid brat mocking my concern for her... Che, two can play that game_ he thought preparing a fake hurt voiced. "You're telling me that marrying me is the same as the Hollowfication?"

This time she didn't chuckle. She straight out laughed. "I think it's a good comparison Baldy."

"You test my patience more than is need you little monster." And Shinji got closer to her and put a hand on her right side of her body forcing her to turn.

"Aren't you supposed to have a flippant attitude and a tolerance that can run for days?" She said scoffing at him with a fake smile.

"Yes, I do. That's the only reason I can stand you." And he showed her his pierced tongue making her remember her dream and Sakanade's childish attitude.

"She probably learned from you." Hiyori assured herself in an amused tone ignoring his taunt.

"What are you talking about? Did you just call me a girl again? Stop it or I'm taking that ring that you were staring back to the store." At his words her cheeks lost their usual light pink and became scarlet red. She felt like a kid that had been caught stealing a cookie from the jar.

He noticed and pulled her even closer hugging her. "I hate when you're asleep and you move idiot. I always go to sleep cuddling you and I have no idea how do you manage to let go."

Hiyori didn't answer. She just dedicated him a triumphal smirk and hid herself in his chest letting his hands cover her entire body and placing hers on his back.

In contrast, Shinji had his left arm pillowing her neck and caressing her soft hair while his other hand played with the material of her pajama. He thought that it was very ironic that from all of the human clothes Hiyori owned (and there weren't too many because of her aversion to shopping) the most feminine of them all were her sleeping attire. Today she was wearing a brown and –to his surprise when he saw her- pink short and strappy top that had ribbons on her hips. How, when or with who had she bought those PJs it was a complete mystery for him, and asking her would be a waste of time. He already knew what her answer would be: 'Go to hell Baldy.' So Shinji decided to go for the topic that had woke her up.

"Spill it Shorty," He told her in a kind voice, "What was the dream about?"

He could feel her tense her muscles and buried deeper her face in his chest. "Aidotthikirember."

Shinji made a movement, so he could see her face and she wouldn't be able to hide. "Mmmm. I'm sorry I don't speak chicken."

Making a reference to her being a coward was like asking to be hit, so naturally she slapped the part of his head she could reach because his hands on her body made it difficult to move more easily.

"HAGE SHINJI! I said I don't remember!" and her trademark scowl appeared on her brow.

"Ach, ach, ach, ach! It's too early to shout stupid!" And he moved the hand that was on her hip to cover his ear. "And anyway you're still keeping the chicken talk."

Hiyori raised her head to yell at him, but his arms caught her off guard and he pulled her under him, smelling her audibly on her neck and planting butterflies kisses on her face and shoulders. "Please can you tell me what your dream was about?" and he followed his request with a soft kiss on her lips. "I know you wanna tell me," and both of his hands were now on her face. He knew if he engaged his eyes with hers, she would not be able to lie to him, for more than a 100 years she had never been able to do it if he looked at her straight in the eyes, that had been his method to made her tell him if she was in love with him an eternity ago.

"I'm telling you I don't remember." She said avoiding his eyes for a second and then returning her gaze only to try to kiss him, but he didn't let her.

"No lies or no more kisses." He threatened her.

Hiyori scowled even deeper.

"Stop with the frown or you are going to wrinkle dummy." He warned her amusedly.

She un-chiseled her normal expression and drowned a laugh. "I have been scowling all the time we have been here in the Real World and maybe even when we were in Soul Society, and now you saber-rattle me with wrinkles?"

"Well…" And he scratched his head in a bored tone. "I've always thought about it, but now you do it less often and first and more importantly you're in no position (literally) to be hitting me." His normal smile appeared.

"Do you wanna bet?"

He kissed her forehead. "No, no, I give up. You're right. Now, about your nightmare…"

"Shinji." And she rolled her eyes. "I'll tell you if you get off of from me."

"You're in no position to negotiate." He snickered.

"Again with the position joke, be serious and move ass!" He did and positioned himself to the side, but still held her close, caressing her face and giving her a 'go on with you part of the deal' expression. "It wasn't a nightmare it was mo-"

"You had a panicked expression and you practically gasped when you woke up. If it wasn't a bad dream it was a very good impression of one." He said not letting her finish.

And as a response she flick one finger to his cheek. "Would you let me end what I was saying?" He nodded. "It wasn't a nightmare it was more like an odd dream that became a nightmare. Do you remember that movie Mashiro made us see the other day? "

Shinji wriggled an eyebrow "Mashiro make us watch a bunch of movies Hiyori."

"The one about the blond girl and the rabbit, geez the one with the Mad Hatter." He still gave her a confused look, she knew the name of the movie, but she would never admit it to his face "The one that you said I looked like the blond, but I behaved like the Queen of Hearts."

"Ahhhh Alice" He said faking he just had remembered. "What about it? You were portraying the Queen in your dream?"

"Sorta…" And she let her words settle in the dark of the room. "It was a tea party like the one the Mad Hatter had, but a couple of familiar faces were there."

"Familiar faces?" He asked puzzled.

She knew that the only way out of his concern expression was to get it over with as fast as she could. "The Hollows, our Hollows." Now it was her turn to feel him tense his muscles at her words, so she added quickly to try to make it better. "And Sakanade and Kubikiri Orochi."

He sighed. I_f the zanpakutous were there too, it really had been a dream and not a projection of our Hollows _Shinji thought relieved and still curious, he asked:

"And what were they doing? Fighting?"

"Yes and no. They were drinking tea, but every 5 seconds an argument broke loose."

Shinji smiled amused by her words. "I'm not surprised. Your Hollow is pain in the ass."

"And Sakanade was playing with the dishes putting them upside down."

This time the de facto leader of the Vizard gave a horse laugh. "I can see that happening, she is quite playful, the little runt." But making a serious face he wondered, "And what scared you from that entertaining scene you are describing me?"

"They were talking about the wedding," and she surprised herself admitting that she had been more afraid of the topic of the discussion than the end of the dream where she was being attacked. "They didn't seem to mind it. Any of them. I mean it's not like I care what they think, especially the Hollows, but," and she scratched her loosen golden locks, "I was surprised that they weren't against it, even if it was a dream."

"Do you want them to be against it?"

"No!"

"Don't shout. You'll wake Rose or Love and we will not hear the end of it." He said moving again in the bed and supporting his back on the soft mattress, and also pulling the girl into a new position close to his heart. "Mmmmm…. Well the swords' answer is not a surprise, right? They are a part of our soul after all."

Hiyori kept quiet to hear his reasoning.

"And I suppose that the Hollows won't have a choice. They don't have the liberty they used to have before we used the Vizard training, so even if they won't approve we don't have to ask."

"I know that."

"So what's the problem, babe?"

She hit his stomach and he cried in pain. "I have told you no sappy names. Shinji you have been using them for the third time tonight." The man was still complaining about the pain, but she flat out ignored him. "And shut it. You're going to wake up Love and Rose."

He cleaned the pained tears her surprising blow had brought into his eyes and mumbled something like, "Now you want to lower your voice you little idiot."

"And there is no problem. I know it was just a dream, a strange one though." She repositioned herself hugging him and placing her head on his chest to find a comfortable way to sleep, "I'm tired."

_Bipolar midget_ and he moved his head to kiss her on the lips. "Sleep Hiyori, you barely closed your eyes." His usual smirk came into sight. "Sleep, Sweetie."

She opened her eyes and shot him a dirty look. "At least let me have this sappy word for today, you can punch me tomorrow. Go to sleep Honey." And Shinji caressed her back.

He had done a lot for her in the entire day, so she would let him have this.

In the moment Hiyori closed her eyes she found herself in her familiar inner world, this time she was sure it wasn't a dream; somehow she had Jinzen her way into a conversation with her zanpakutou, but without trying to. That was definitely odd. But when she saw her Hollow reflection in front of her, she knew how she had ended up in the big forest.

"Just so you know, Princess," Miyori uttered the last word with disgust, "I don't approve o-"

Hiyori raised a finger interrupting her and grinned. "Don't care. I don't have time to waste with you, so don't try to summon me again."

"OI! UGGLY MONKEY PRINCESS WAIT!" The Hollow yelled desperately, but the ex-Shinigami disappeared.

A melodically enchanting laugh made Miyori shake with even more rage. "You see, I told you. Your taunts won't work on her now." Kubikiri Orochi gave a serious smile. "She is all grown up."

* * *

.

**A/N:** This chapter is supposed to happen a couple of hours after the proposal (chapter 13). I'll clarify because I don't know if I made it very clear about.

So what does our lovely Shinji give to sweet dear Hiyori? Assurance, a safe place to sleep.

Erase and rewind… The nightmares she had after the Hollowfication occurred.

I was originally planning for something more like a fight between Hollows and Zanpakutous, but I couldn't get around on it, and this came out. Funny how the muse of inspiration works, right?

:::::SPOILERS ALERT::::: Guys I ask you to please help me, next chapter is the wedding, your suggestions about what do you want to see and you don't are GREATLY appreciate it! I have been cracking my head thinking this whole week but work had get in the way. However, Monday is a Holiday so I have time to write XD

So I'm updating soon after the last one **SO you can help ME!** Also remember the **POLL** on my profile (probably would be a Story on its own, so it won't move the 17 chapters in this one, and to respect the people that is not into lemon or smut)

Ok I'm leaving, I won't be able to write to much today cause I have a terrible headache

Luv

Kate

P.S. I know there are like 2 words that are misspell but is intentional, like the word Awesomess, I thought it would be a nice touch to Sakanade's behavior.


	16. Chapter 15: Tan tan tantan

**17 Ways of Erase and Rewind**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach does not belong to me. The songs at the beggining of each drabble are not mine either, a complete list of credits are in the A/N.

**Special** **thanks** to my Beta _**Chancewriter**_ who makes my crazy ideas understandable and readable. You're THE best!

Warning: and the biggest of them all THIS CHAPTER IS FILLED WITH FLUFF! So expect love, fairies and a lot of pink hearts. Also, this story is up to date with manga 421: Deicide 23. A/N at the bottom, _italics_ are for thoughts and some cursing but nothing major. Ahhh and last thing, the title of the chapter is the wedding march if you don't get my humming.

.

.

**Chapter 15: Tan tan tantan tan tan tantan **

**The Bride and Groom to do list**

* * *

_- I have no weapons to face you; I raise my hands, my hands into the air. All that I care is to love you, in body and soul like it was yesterday - __**Hiyori**_

* * *

_- Standing by or waiting at your back door. All this time how could you not know that you belong with me - __**Shinji**_

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and like every year all the Vizards had gone out to the same restaurant they went to every December 24th, with the exception of the two who had just recently gotten engaged. Shinji had given a flunky excuse that included Hiyori and even when she was about to yell at him, a certain look in his eyes made her be quiet. So, when the warehouse was completely single-people-free the small girl asked for an explanation in her normal 'patient' tone.

"What in the hell Baldy! What is so important that you're making me lose a steak dinner?" And she glared at the cold pizza in front of her.

"Planning." He said simply with a toothy grin.

"Planning…?" Hiyori repeated in an automatic way, "…for what?"

Shinji shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Your birthday." He spat with sarcasm, but seeing she didn't really understand what he was trying to say, he replied in a more sincere way but with heavy annoyance. "Idiot! The wedding!"

"Ahhh… the wedding." She had forgotten completely because the only object that reminded her about it was on her neck being hidden under her blouse.

His annoyance hadn't been forgotten. "Did you eat a parrot or something 'cause yer only repeating everything I'm sayin'."

Hiyori lost her usual frown and stared at the ceiling. "Isn't planning supposed to be a job for the bride?" But she quickly recovered a more normal expression, grinning openly. "You're really becoming more like a woman every year."

"I am actually helping you. You should be grateful that I'm so diligent towards you, retard. If you prefer I would let everything be in yours, Lisa's and Mashiro's hands, be my guest." He replied watching the panic in her face. "Rangiku-san told you she wanted to help too, remember?"

She sat down at the bottom of the couch remembering the excited redhead Shinigami and sighed. "Let's get it over with Shinji. I don't want this to take us more than 5 minutes."

"Some bride you are." He sighed too. "Normal girls kill for these moments Hiyori."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Some girls kill because of these moments." She muttered. "What do you want exactly?" She grumbled. "And DO NOT start with your lovey-dovey stupidity."

He crawled onto where she was and stole a kiss from her lips before she could do anything. "You love my lovey-dovey crap, Hi-yo-ri," he kissed gently making her lean down against the couch and positioned himself over her. "5 more months and you're all mine." He whispered to her huskily and kissed her again, but this time in a deeper way.

Suddenly both of them started to be aware of the closeness from their bodies. Hiyori flushed beyond crimson. "Shinji…" And she couldn't avoid making it sound like a moan.

In a second, he was back on his previous seat and she was there lying against the couch gathering her thoughts and trying to recover her normal character and breathing.

"Do you agree then?" The tall Vizard asked her, acting like the kissing had never had happen. "5 months? A spring/summer wedding?"

Still feeling embarrassed she nodded while she sat down in the butterfly position she found so comfortable, but remembering something she couldn't keep her mouth quiet. "Your birthday is in May!"

"Mmhmm." He acknowledged scrapping something in a big white folder. "Your point being…?" And he looked at her and she became flushed again remembering why she wasn't looking at him in the first place.

"Do you want to us to get married on your birthday?"

"Well I haven't thought about it." He lied. Noticing her look of objection he replied, "Birthdays are not important unless you're a cheese. Weren't you the one who said that on your last birthday?"

"Well yeah, bu-"

"No buts. May 10th it is."

"Are you sure?" She asked with more concern in her voice that she would like to admit.

"Yes." His birthday had been chosen the day he had arrived to the Shinigami Academy, it wasn't really important, unlike hers that was the day they met, and their wedding will give the day the importance it deserved. "Next topic: guests."

"You and me."

"And…"

"That's it." She uttered proudly.

"You have to be kidding me." Shinji's voice was completely exasperated and Hiyori didn't quite understand his tone.

"No one else Hiyori? Not even the people who live with you?" And he raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. The guys."

"And…."

"Why don't you do the guest list, Shinji?" Today the idiot was being more impertinent than usual, "because apparently you already had a freaking list ready."

And he revealed to her surprise a piece of scrabbled paper.

"I was bluffing."

"I know." And he ignored her glare as he started to read. "The 6 Vizards, Urahara's shop personnel, Ichigo and company, the 13 Captains and the 13 Liutene-

"Shinigamis!" The anger could be heard in her voice.

"No, the Japanese navy. Of course idiot! Which other Captains you know? Drop the scowling Hiyori, one of them saved your life. And probably not even half would be able to come anyway. Now we need to talk about the location."

The girl stood up in front of him and bent a little grabbing both of his knees to be face to face with the sitting Vizard. "I don't care. I'm sorry I tried and a couple of wedding stuff is as much as I can stand for the day. You want a location, okay sure, do it wherever you want… JUST don't go too girly." And she nodded and started to walk away, but he stopped her.

"Are you going to leave me alone at Christmas?" His lecherous tone showed not only in his voice but also in his face.

"It's Christmas _Eve_. And you're welcome to come train with me." Motioning the place she was headed before he stopped her. "But your little friend is not." And she pointed at the wedding folder.

He chuckled. "We're training and then deciding on budget and food."

Hiyori was getting more annoyed by the minute about the chores she had to do for this wedding. "I thought it better Baldy. Here's your ring. I don't want to get married anymore."

"Sooooooo sorry. There are no returns, Missy. You're marring me that's it; end of story." And he passed his arms around her waist pulling her closer and walking together to the underground training facility.

"There still some things you have to do for yourself." He said in a serious tone.

"I know."

"I'll give you the list I did for you when we come back up." And a dirty look was aimed at Shinji.

"I made a mistake. You're not a woman, you're groomzilla."

He only chuckled.

.

.

**A Fluffy dress for a not so fluffy girl**

* * *

_- And I'm yelling at a bridesmaid somewhere back inside a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry. This is surely not what I thought it would be - __**Hiyori**_

* * *

Number one on the list Shinji had given her was the thing she dreaded the most: the stinking wedding dress. The blonde thought that a white pair of pants and a white shirt will do, after all that was what the Baldy will be wearing, right? Why can't she do the same?

However she still remembered when she went vocal with the idea of wearing what she wanted for HER wedding. The reactions were different but mainly in same line. Shinji gave a look that most have learned could kill a man, well in this case a short female Vizard, who had accepted marrying him. Lisa open widely her eyes and hit herself with her porn. And Mashiro squealed a 'Noooooo' before starting a fairy tale speech. But the worst was when she, stupidly, told Matsumoto Rangiku during one of her visits to the real world. The beautiful orange haired Shinigami grabbed her by shoulders and shook her like a ragged doll.

"Hiyori-chan are you insane? The wedding day of a girl, Shinigami or Human," Hiyori gave a glare to remind her, she wasn't a Shinigami or a human, "or even a Vizard," the 10th squad lieutenant went on, "is the most special day in her life, so a proper dress is what everyone needs". There was a hint of solemnity in her voice while she talked and looked at the little girl.

So after Hiyori accompanied, though not very willingly, Rangiku in her Shinigami duties in the real world, the full-breasted it woman took the little girl to the warehouse where the Vizards lived.

"Hirako Shinji." Rangiku entered the place without saying the proper greetings, dragging Hiyori to the warehouse by her sweater, and even before Shinji could muster a very friendly hello the Shinigami spoke again. "Have you heard what she is planning on wearing to your wedding?" She said pointing to Hiyori and letting go of her.

"Yep." Shinji said bored returning to the magazine he was reading before the two women walked in.

"And…." The Fukutaichou moved her hand indicating he needed to go on talking.

"I already told her I'm not marrying her in boy's clothes." Shinji reminded Hiyori, while the future bride flushed and crossed her arms in her chest.

"Like I care what you think, Baldy!" She shouted.

"But as you can see she is not changing her mind, the stubborn little monkey" Hiyori threw a sandal at his face and he dodged it. Completely furious, she launched herself on the top of Shinji pulling his hair, hitting, and biting everything she could while he pinched her cheeks.

"Men… always hopeless when it comes to girls." Rangiku said sighing and staring towards the couch where Shinji and Hiyori were in full battle. Lisa looked up from her magazine and followed the scene with interest in her eyes.

"Shinji's credit card is in his wallet on the table." Lisa said to Rangiku faking disinterest.

"Perfect!" the lieutenant squealed, grabbed Hiyori from Shinji's embrace, and took the entire wallet in the way out, dragging the pigtail girl again from her sweater. "A safety measure, Hiyori-chan." she assured.

"Mashiro!" Lisa screamed closing her XXX rated magazine. "We're going bridal dress shopping, hurry up."

At the sound of Lisa's announcement Mashiro was not the only one to look questioningly at the girl dressed in school girl outfit.

"Dress shopping? Who else is getting married?" Love wondered "Because if you're implying that Hiyori, our Hiyori, would wear a dress you have to be kidding." He commented with a chuckle.

"Yeiiiii! Shopping!" The green haired girl said as she jumped next to Lisa who was practically at the door, and ignored the rest of the Vizards.

"Okay I get it… but did Rangiku-san have to take my entire wallet?" Shinji asked with a sad expression. "Something tells me I should get a job to pay for this day."

Hachi laughed at Shinji's words while the leader dedicated him a glare.

The bridal shop wasn't far away from where the warehouse was, so the four girls got there relatively fast. Hiyori had to admit that she was scared for her safety. Give her a Hollow, an Arrancar, 5 Espadas and 2 Aizens, she had no problem, but please don't give her a weirdly cheery sales woman who started looking at her with dreamy expression. After 5 floors of useless crap, Rangiku had chosen 21 dresses for Hiyori and had shoved her into a dressing room.

"These dresses look like they were made by freaking fairies!" She complained audibly through the thin curtain, "Do all women who buy them have a princess complex or something?" her comment hit a nerve with a couple of blushing brides who were trying dresses. The women were now throwing Hiyori dirty looks, so taking advantage of the situation Rangiku opened the dressing room revealing the Vizard first outfit that barely let her walk because of the big material on her skirt.

Lisa and Mashiro gave Hiyori a look and both said at the same time, "No."

"Okay," And the cheery redhead smiled. "The next one Hiyori-chan."

The bride to be scowled and grunted and entered to try another dress. She tried one in an A cut, one with long sleeves, another one with lace in the skirt, and 16 more than didn't really fit it her at all. The last one she had on was one with extra puffing in the skirt, so Mashiro looking at her voiced something like, "You look like a wedding cake." And Hiyori started the screaming of a lifetime.

That happened until Lisa appeared saying, "Try this one." And she threw the dress at her arms.

The funny thing was that it had been one of the simpler dresses in the whole store and had molded to her body like a glove; it wasn't even too long and complemented her small waist, hips and breast. It was just the perfect wedding dress.

"You see Hiyori-chan, I told you that a good wedding dress does wonders on a bride." Rangiku told her while Hiyori stared at herself in the mirror.

"Mmmm… I still prefer pants."

Lisa narrowed her blue eyes. "You like it. Don't pretend otherwise."

"Okay this one it is." Matsumoto announced in a cheery voice, "Let's pay for it and keep shopping!"

"WHAT?" Hiyori couldn't believe she wasn't out of the wedding shopping yet, and to make her even madder she saw that Lisa had a list like the one the imbecile Shinji had given to her.

.

.

**Honeymooners**

* * *

_- I'm only up when you're not down. Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground. It's like no matter what I do. Well you drive me crazy half the time; the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true, and I'm only me when I'm with you.- __**Shinji**_

* * *

Old and recent events had given him every reason to not try to surprise Hiyori anymore, she was just not the kind of girl that reacted as expected to gifts or proposals, and Shinji narrowed his eyes remembering the way he asked her to marry him.

_Very fitting, but not exactly what I had in mind_ he thought eyeing the 20 pamphlets he had spread on his bed.

The freaking honeymoon was his job. He had assigned it to himself when he had done the 'to do' list, but now evaluating all the possible destinations he couldn't avoid thinking that he should call the girl and ask her where she wanted to go.

_I mean, it's not like I don't know where __**I**__ want to take her, Paris would be lovely this time of year, but Hiyori may put some 'but' saying it's too cliché or corny_ He thought while he put aside that flyer.

_Mexico? No, she is not a beach person. Italy? Mmmm she does like museums but not sure about how much she would enjoy looking at paintings. A cruise? She would probably get sea sick and punch me while she pukes her head out._

Shinji disarrayed his beautiful hair while disposing of almost all the destinations he had predicted and threw himself unceremoniously on his bed closing his eyes and letting his imagination travel, looking at the small girl smiling next to the Eiffel tower, then fighting for his half-assed French in one of the cafes in Champs Elysées and her scolding him for wanting to go to the Moulin Rouge. Without his control, his mouth had become a smile all while he daydreamed.

"What are you thinking about that you're smiling so broadly, pervert?" A girl cuddling on his chest made him open his eyes, but he didn't change his expression. In what moment had she come into the room? Was he so deep into his daydreaming that he didn't notice her?

"Do you really want to know?" He said putting a hand on the top of her head,

"Mmm, no." She said changing her mind. "What's with the mess on the floor?"

"Honeymoon business." And he put a finger in his ear showing a bored look.

Hiyori only looked at him with expectant eyes "And…"

"And what?"

"Where are we going?"

He sent her a glare. After all it was her fault he wasn't going where he wanted to go because she would hate it. "For how I'm seeing things…Soul Society."

The girl gave him a punch in the ribs and sat. "Are you that unimaginative or just plain out cheap?"

"You don't have to hit me! You idiot shrimp!" But he noticed she had one flyer in her hand.

"For what I hear," and she turned showing him the Paris pamphlet, "France is lovely this time of year." It was like that voice didn't really belong to her.

Shinji got really close putting one hand on her forehead and one on his own, checking for her temperature. "Are you okay? Are you feverish? Normally, I would have thought you would hate the idea of visiting France."

She punched his left arm this time. "OF COURSE I'M OKAY!" And she readjusted her red blouse that had gone a bit up from the force of the blow. "This is your wedding too, and I know how much you want to go to Paris, and it's not like I care where we are going." She finished raising the last part.

That was his Hiyori. The girl that never ceased to amaze him while he thought he had her completely figured out, that one was one of the main reasons why he loved her as much as he did, even when that same characteristic would get him in trouble some times. He got closer for a second and planted a small kiss on her lips.

"Paris it is."

.

.

**Urahara's post offices**

* * *

_- Give me attention I need it now, too much distance to measure it out, out loud. No one is as lucky as us__. We're not at the end but oh, we already won. - __**Shinji**_

* * *

_- I'm not used to it, but I can learn it's nothing to it. I've never been happier, never been happier. – __**Hiyori**_

* * *

"Don't you think we are lucky Hiyori?" He asked writing the last name on an envelope with his delicate calligraphy.

She growled in response and shoved the invitation in the aforementioned envelop.

Shinji ignored her and dropped himself onto the floor. "I think it's quite handy the fact that Kisuke has a mail service to Soul Society. It saved us the trouble of going to deliver the invitations in person."

"What I can't believe is that he is actually charging us for it, the cheap bastard." She said giving the hat wearing man next to her a hateful look.

"My, my Hiyori-san a penniless shop owner has to make a living. Imagine if I didn't charge any of my friends for my services, I would be even poorer." He said in a hurtful tone.

She had kept the same type of expression. "I stand by my word you're a cheap bastard. We should disinvite you. I can bet that you have more money than all of us together."

Urahara Kisuke only smiled.

Shinji got up from the floor. "So when would they be in Soul Society?"

"Probably by tomorrow morning and the RSVP will get to you in 3 – 5 days depending on when the people there decide to reply." And a sassy grin decorated the inventor's face. "I may be expensive, but I'm worth it."

Hiyori rolled her eyes. "Let's go Hage Shinji or sure I'll disinvite him if he keeps the cocky comments." And the girl started to leave the shop.

Urahara got up and accompanied Shinji to the door. "I am actually surprised she let you invite so many people Hirako-san."

"I know, it amazed me too." He said seriously. "I think is because of the time she expended in the 4th Squad she remembered a little of h-"

"ARE YOU COMING IDIOT OR DO I HAVE TO DRAG YOU BY YOUR WOMAN HAIR?" Hiyori yelled from the corner.

Both men laughed, but the Vizard was the one who spoke.

"My blushing bride waits for me. Later Kisuke."

Urahara watched the scene where the two blondes shouted at each other and later walked home and sighed noticing a black cat that was sitting on the sidewalk.

"I'm glad those two are having their happy ending after everything that happened."

And the feline responded. "Some people would say that this wedding is actually overdue. They should have gotten married a long time ago."

The man snickered "You're only saying that because you wanted to win the bet that was on when we lived in Soul Society Yoruichi-san."

The cat grinned and licked one of her fury legs "Other people would say that we should imitate their example." And this time Urahara used his fan to shadow the flush on his cheeks, but didn't answer.

.

.

**Customary retribution**

* * *

_- We stood the test of time living the promise of our vow. In my life, I can see that you were made for me. And the love that I have saved with this ring, I'm giving you my all – __**Hiyori**_

* * *

_- If I never knew you I'd be safe but half as real never knowing I could feel a love so strong and true. I'm so grateful to you I'd have lived my whole life through lost forever, if I never knew you - __**Shinji**_

* * *

The most visible thing about Hiyori was her outrageous expression.

"What do you mean by another ring?"

"It's the tradition." Shinji said sitting next to her on his bed keeping his calm, unlike her.

"Fuck tradition!"

"Hiyori." He scolded her. "The bride and the groom exchange rings in the ceremony, that's the way it works."

She scowled again. "And how many are you planning to put in my hand at the end of this thing you imbecile?"

He smiled. "This is the last one. I promise." And he bent to kiss her forehead. "I'm explaining this to you, so you can come with me to choose them, and to try it on. I don't want misunderstandings like last time."

Hiyori got close to him putting her hands on his thigh to support her weight. "Ok. But this is the last thing, right? I double checked the stupid list and this is the last thing."

It amused him how serious she was talking. "Yes Hiyori is the last one until the actual date. When is your dress being delivered?"

"None of you business." And she moved her head to the side, so he took the opportunity to speak close to her ear.

"You're right I'm not supposed to see it until the ceremony. I bet you look very pretty in it." Her scarlet cheeks didn't go unnoticed by Shinji. "Have I told you how much I enjoy making you flush?" And his hand had drawn her chin to lock his eyes with hers.

"You're a complete ass, you hear me." She said not being able to put the right tone to the threatening words she had voiced.

"Come here and show me how much an ass you think I am." And he closed the space between them with some kind of desperation. After a couple of minutes she broke the kiss and sat on the bed smirking.

_Since when is the little brat is the one unaffected by this_ he thought trying to recover his usual demeanor.

"So," Hiyori's grin was even bigger than before as she looked at Shinji's attempts to act normal "What do you have in mind about the crappy rings?"

"Now you are interested about the rings?" He narrowed his eyes.

And she stuck her tongue at him "That was for the flush comment, idiot."

.

.

**The birds and the bees**

* * *

_- Let me tell you about the bids and the bees, when he would look into your big brown eyes it's so very plain to see that's the time you learned about the facts of life starting from A to Z. – __**Lisa**_

* * *

Are you nervous about the sex?" Lisa asked out of the blue.

"No." The blonde replied, but she had spat the water she was drinking in Mashiro's face.

"Why would she be nervous?" Rangiku inquired "Is not like you have never don-," But looking at the expression on the 3 Vizards' and Nanao's blushed cheeks she laughed. "Hiyori are you a virgin?"

For some reason Rangiku's tone had made Hiyori feel embarrassed about it when that had never happened before. "Yy-ye-yes." She said stuttering.

"Why?" Matsumoto blinked incredulously. "I mean, you and Shinji have been together, what? 100 years?"

The blonde girl nodded feeling her temperature rise, but the older redhead went on. "And don't you guys sleep together like every night?"

Hiyori nodded again.

"And you haven't done IT?"

This time she denied it with her head.

"Are you sure he is not gay?"

Hiyori's eyes opened wide "No!" feeling some kind of overprotection over Shinji. She could call him any name, but only her, so she tried to talk, to retaliate, but just couldn't find the words to explain. Lisa, seeing the predicament of the girl she had always felt sisterly affection for, tried to make it clear.

"It had always been known to all of us that Hiyori wanted to wait until marriage. It was her dream to be a virgin bride."

Nanao smiled maybe the warmest smile she had even gestured. "I think that is very sweet Hiyori-san, and the fact that he respected your decision is even sweeter."

The tenderness in the words of the current 8th Division Lieutenant didn't make Hiyori feel any better.

Rangiku adopted a curious expression while she scratched her chin "So, that means that Shinji is also a virgin?"

Lisa, Mashiro and Hiyori laughed hysterically, and regained her composure. The three girls denied it.

"You didn't know him before the Winter War." Lisa said, reopening the magazine to look for a certain page, "He flirted with anything that had a pulse, and he was even worse before they got together when we lived in Soul Society." And she re-closed her magazine. "But we are moving away from what I wanted to talk about." Lisa focused on Hiyori. "Do you have any questions?"

The girl bit her lower lip with her overgrown fang. She was starting to relax again when Lisa's question took her off guard. "No."

"Are you sure?" Lisa pushed. "There is nothing to be self-conscious about. Sex is something natural and we have all done it with good and bad partners, so our experience can help. I can also lend you some magazines to guide you." Lisa finished her speech with pride.

Hiyori wanted to put both hands in her ears and run from that place as fast as she can, but she only massaged her temple.

Rangiku gave a wide smile "I would have to agree with Lisa. For example maybe we could show you good spots to-," and the rest of the words of the woman got drawn in Hiyori's embarrassment, her entire face was red as her neck and ears. The worst part was that she did know how everything work, her being a virgin didn't make her blind, deaf or dumb, and she had heard funny noises coming from Lisa's and Mashiro's bedrooms and also she had studied anatomy, so sex wasn't anything uncommon for her.

However, for the next hour she heard terms she didn't know exist like 'Russian Roulette' and 'Fish in a barrel' and the whole act of making love was explained step by step and with extremely graphic images courtesy of Lisa's magazines.

"Do you have any doubts? You have been extremely quiet Hiyori-chan." Rangiku asked proud of the lecture they had given the inexperienced Vizard in front of them.

The girl had lost the red color on her face that had decorated her face in the beginning of the talk and now she was white as paper. "No, I promise you I don't have any doubts left." Thinking it truthfully and after all this eccentric sex she had been introduced to she was planning to delay sex with Shinji maybe 200 or 300 years more.

.

* * *

_- Let me tell ya 'bout the birds and the bees and the flowers and the trees, and the moon up above, and a thing called 'Love' - __**Rose**_

* * *

"Are you nervous about the sex?" Rose asked out of the blue.

"No." The blonde replied giving a lewd expression that in a second he tried to conceal. "It's not like we haven't done anything." And seeing how the topic was drawing more attention from his fellow male Vizards, he stopped talking.

Love crossed his arms and put a couple of finger in his chin. "I think you having sex with Hiyori is like you taking advantage of my little sister. I don't want to know it and I certainly don't want you to hurt her. Are you planning on abusing of Hiyori's innocence Shinji?"

_Hiyori's innocence my ass! If he only knew that sometimes I have to be the mature one and put an end to her making out session he wouldn't be saying that_ he thought giving a defiant look towards Love.

"Che, whatever."

"I'll have to agree," Kensei said in his usual tone, "Maybe we should have a man to man talk with you Shinji, just so you know what will happen if you hurt her."

"It's not like I'm planning a one night stand with her. I'm marring the little runt!" He got up from the couch and headed in direction of his room or maybe hers. "So stop this stupid chat!" And he opened the door to find a very pale Hiyori being surrounded by Lisa, Mashiro, Rangiku and Ise Nanao.

"The hell?"

All the women were smiling, but Hiyori had a pleading expression, so maybe she just had a sex talk on her own with them. Smirking and drowning a chuckle in a cuff he decided to 'save' his future bride or his sex life would never begin again.

"Excuse me ladies," and he entered the room and grabbed Hiyori by her wrist. "My future wife and I have important business to attend." And he led her to the street.

Hiyori threw herself into his arms chucking him. "Thank you Shinji, you have no idea of the horrors they put me through."

"There, there." It would have seemed that he had saved her from a Hollow or Aizen himself. "How about lunch?"

She nodded docilely.

And while they started to walk to the usual restaurant he couldn't avoid his curiosity "So exactly from what did I save you?"

Remembering some parts of the chat she flushed and scowled. "None of your business idiot." Hiyori muttered, all her docility forgotten.

.

.

**Two on a roof**

* * *

_- And sometimes we don't say a thing; just listen to the crickets sing. Everything I need is right here by my side. And I don't wanna live without you.- __**Shinji**_

* * *

_- And I don't try to hide my tears, my secrets or my deepest fears. Through it all nobody gets me like you do. And you know everything about me. You say that you can't live without me. - __**Hiyori**_

* * *

"If any of them catches you here Shinji, you're dead meat" She said looking at her fingernails on the top of Urahara's shop.

It hadn't been hard to find her. By this time she would need to clear her head, so she would be in the tallest available place, and she was going to sleep at the shop, so she should be on the rooftop, as simple as that.

"Why?" He asked puzzled, taking a seat next to her.

"Apparently it's bad luck to see the bride the night before the wedding." She spat.

He chuckled. "Everything is bad luck in a wedding."

"You tell that to the crazy self-imposed bridesmaids downstairs. I already said that this was stupid, but they didn't care."

"Why?" He turned his face to look at her. "Did you want to see me?"

She gave him a sideways glance when she replied. "Don't flatter yourself asshole; I wanted to sleep in my bed."

"You never sleep in your bed, midget." He readjusted his position to look at the stars. "You've always crawled into mine."

She didn't answer. Instead both Vizards let the silence dance between them. It wasn't awkward or tense, it was just nice, the sound of the crickets, the lights of the stars, the wind of May on their faces and good company that didn't need words to fill each moment. After a while Shinji broke it off.

"Do you regret this Hiyori?" He didn't look at her; instead he hid his eyes behind his bangs.

"No,"

"Not marrying me idiot. I already know you love me." And he grinned because some years ago she would have screeched saying how she would never love a lewd Baldy like him, "The big wedding."

It took her more time to answer than the first time. "No. Do you?"

And he understood that the question was actually the one she had answered first. She was checking if he was getting cold feet. "Of course not. I love you and I have wanted this since we were living in Soul Society, but you didn't look that willing."

He was expecting a sandal to the face or an insult instead he received only silence, so he turned to look at her. The night wasn't as dark as a normal night without moon, but it wasn't completely clear because the stars could only light a little.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and he saw that a couple of tears were rolling down her cheeks. "I know it's my fault and I know that I made you wait too much time." She smiled while crying in his direction. "I am truly sorry Shinji."

He felt his heart tug listening to her words and he got closer to her pulling into an embrace. "Idiot your eyes are going to get all puffy for tomorrow." And he caressed her back and the back of her head. "I love you. I would have waited another 200 years if you need them. You don't have to apologize for it." He raised her face and gave her a trail of kisses beginning from her forehead and ending with her lips. When he stopped his affectionate touch she growled in protest. "Enough for tonight, after all it's bad luck." And Shinji chuckled.

"Now you care about the bad luck?" She said while pushing him away. The ex-Captain only smiled at his future bride and remembering something he changed the entire mood of the conversation.

"Did you ask Kisuke abou-"

She interrupted him crossing her hands over her chest. "Yes I did. The baby cried when I asked."

Shinji showed a tender smile. "And what did he say?"

"Something idiotic like 'it would be an honor' I don't really remember. He agreed, end of story."

"HIYORI!" An angry yell from Lisa made Shinji's veins freeze. "It's getting late. It's time for the bride to go to bed."

She rolled her eyes "You see I told you they will kill you; that's their mood right now."

"I was leaving anyway. It is late." Shinji said stretching and checking for the hour on his black wrist watch. It was 12:02.

The tiny ex-Shinigami got up only to sit down in Shinji's lap and steal a very deep kiss. When she detached her lips from his she whispered, "Happy Birthday Hirako-san." And got up to leave, but he stopped her.

"Hey! You cannot just do _that_ and leave me" He complained. "After all it is my birthday."

She moved her caught arm out of his reach and continued her way downstairs. "See you tomorrow Baldy, don't be late because I won't wait for you." And she disappeared into the Urahara's shop.

"RETARD!" He yelled at the retreating girl. "Like I would be late for my own wedding."

"SHINJI IS THAT YOU?" Lisa had caught his voice in the night.

"Uh-oh." And the blond shunpoed to the warehouse as fast as he could or Hiyori would be a widow before she was a bride.

.

.

**A ****long walk down the aisle**

* * *

- Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose and it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you - **Shinji**

* * *

Staring at his reflection in the mirror he swallowed hard. His hands were shaking again, just like the day of the proposal. _Shit_. He hated not being able to control himself, or at least to fake control because right about now the other male Vizards were starting to notice he was nervous.

"Getting cold feet?" Love inquired "Because we can still call off the wedding. Hiyori does deserve a bette-," But Shinji's 'If-you-continue-with-the-same-crap-I'll-murder-you' look made the man shut up.

Hachi sighed. "He's not getting cold feet, Shinji is just nervous." He said directing a fatherly look at the de facto leader. "It's normal to feel that way, there is nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, right." And he straightened his white vest for the 100th time. "Let's go." But what he really wanted to say was 'let's just get over with this, so I can start breathing again'.

All the male Vizards went down the stairs of the Urahara's shop in direction of the underground training grounds and to Shinji's surprise it didn't look like the place they had built for facing their hollows.

Kisuke had put a white tent decorated with a couple of sun flowers and in the middle a red carpet that lead where he was supposed to be standing up. At the sides of the carpet were white chairs that had been filled with guest by this time. Shinji swallowed hard again and felt the knot of his tie get tighter.

He was beyond nervous and for these times the only thing that worked was the tiny little pest he called Hiyori, but she wouldn't be there until 15 more minutes if he was lucky. He took a deep breath and put a foot after the other walking on the red carpet and watched the smiling guest stare at him. Next time he would listen to her; guest: Hirako Shinji and Sarugaki Hiyori, that's it.

.

* * *

- Tell me please, 'cause I have to know I'm a bashful child, beginning to grow, and you make me talk, and you make me feel, and you make me show what I'm trying to conceal. If I trust in you, would you let me down? Would you laugh at me, if I said I care for you? Could you feel the same way too? - **Hiyori**

* * *

She knew today was her wedding day, none had to tell her a thing about it, but while she checked her reflection in the full length mirror in front of her, Sarugaki Hiyori couldn't help but frown. REALLY frown. Frown at the white DRESS she was wearing, no, at the white dress people had made her wear. This wasn't her idea; not at all. She would kill for a pair of pants right about now.

_Damn double gender standard_ she voiced in her head while she checked her reflection again and again. '_This_' was not her, the girl who was in the mirror was definitely not her and the fact that this reflection had her freckles, her hands, her eyes and HER scowl made her even angrier.

"_Ha! You look so pretty"_ A voice in her mind commented sarcastically _"Shut up psycho bitch, don't meddle in anything today." _She reprimanded her Hollow mentally. _"You see… you are so cold toward me little princess, I was only being supportive._" Hiyori rolled her eyes and shut the channels of communication with her evil part, the last thing she needed were *nice* compliments from her Hollow.

She examined her dress for the last time, a simple white dress tight on the waist and hips with no tulle to make it fluffy, slightly Grecian in design and V cleavage that showed her perfect cream skin. Her hair was up in half messy pony tail that ended up with curls and two white ribbons next to her forehead as decoration; make-up on her face and the engagement ring on her finger.

Hiyori made a side glance to her shoulder where a beautiful Shinigami was eyeing her too. "You look so pretty Hiyori!"

She faked a smile that for the other people looked more like a grin.

"You do." And Rangiku used her tender voice to continue talking while she adjusted the folds in the white dress. "It must have been really nice, to have someone who loves you so much over the years and who felt the need of protecting you from anything and didn't leave you."

Hiyori was catching the real meaning behind the words the 10th Division Shinigami. "You should take care of Shinji, men like him are hard to find." And the girl pretended she hadn't seen the tear falling from the woman eye.

The door opened and a crowed of girls entered, making it impossible for Hiyori to talk to the other woman about her recent advice.

"Let's review if we have everything. Should we?" Rangiku said in her normal excited voice and Lisa, Mashiro, Nanao, Yoruichi, Ururu, Rukia and Inoue made similar gestures.

"So something new?" Rangiku asked.

"The dress and the ribbons." Mashiro answered really happy.

"Something blue?"

"The sapphire earrings!" Orihime squealed thrilled, referring to two small dots in Hiyori's ears.

"Something borrowed?" Matsumoto said tilting her head, and before any of the women could act like idiots Hiyori pointed to her neck where a thin necklace - that normally hung in the cleavage of Rangiku - was located. Rangiku smiled in approval.

"So, the only missing thing is something old."

Lisa raised her hand like she was actually in school. "I actually have a very good suggestion on that matter," and Hiyori trembled with fear, but Lisa looked at the girl with reassurance. "You're going to like my suggestion Hiyori."

.

.

He just couldn't stand still for one more minute. If Hiyori didn't arrive in exactly 37 seconds, he was going to bail on the wedding. Well no, he was going to go get her and a loop, anything was better than enduring this nervousness, but the noise of the guests, the positioning of the bridesmaids and Urahara's Kisuke figure at the end of the carpet made him turn.

There she was.

A tiny blonde girl from the Rukongai he had saved once from a Hollow, which actually she was trying to fight. A girl he had seen grown from a student to a Lieutenant in virtually no time, a prodigy with terrible temper the teachers of the Shinigami Academy called her. A Shinigami that had made him forget the rules of the Gotei 13 and other women. The victim of an experiment that had made him thought of a way to battle their inner Hollow, just to see her rest again. The Vizard that had voiced her feelings to Aizen and had been careless enough to act on her emotions, making him for a couple of hours the most miserable being that had walked the Earth because he thought he would lose her, really lose her.

Sarugaki Hiyori was entering the improvised chapel with her arm linked with Urahara Kisuke, the closest thing the girl had to a father, and just the amazing sight of her made him forget any sign of nervousness or trembling limbs. But something made him chuckle and divert his eyes to Lisa's who motioned with one finger the need to talk, so the bridesmaid got close enough so he could whisper:

"Is she wearing her red sandals?" Shinji's puzzled expression was also a picture of amusement.

"Be thankful she is wearing a dress and also we needed something old." And she returned to her place.

_Sarugaki Hiyori. She loved her name. She liked it so much that she had worn the kanji to her name on her sweatshirt for a long time. Too bad that this would be the last time she would be called that _Shinji though looking at her walking down the aisle.

From the moment she would say yes in exactly 10 minutes she will be Hirako Hiyori. It sounded better, it sounded like his Hiyori. Hirako Hiyori. Yes it was much, much better. It was perfect.

Urahara was in front of Shinji; he whispered something to the girl and hugged her tightly.

So her eyes now only belonged to him. Only him. _God she looks so happy_ he thought.

"What are you staring at Baldy?" She said position herself next to Shinji who had his mouth opened a couple of inches. It wasn't the first time she had asked him that question and he always answered the same. 'At your ugly face' or maybe any other silly names they normally exchanged.

But this time his answer took her by surprise.

"The angel that gave me the privilege of sharing her life with me."

She flushed but smiled. Hiyori would hit him when the thing was over. Calling her a sappy name in front of everybody.

The nerve of that Baldy.

.

* * *

**A/N**: I don't even know what to write here. Yes the power of fluff had taken over my fingers and wrote this chapter. Honestly? I can't even stop smiling at my own work.

Shinji didn't give her anything here. Both exchanged their souls (yes I can't stop the fluff I warned you!)

Erase and Rewind? Nothing. They have learnt to take in the bad and made them stronger.

The thing is how in the hell I'm going to finish this story topping this?

Chapter 17 is going to be interesting (sarcasm BTW). 16 is already written.

Hiyori's wedding dress is inspired by the dress Serena Van Der Woodsen wore in the first episode of season 2 of Gossip Girl. You can write "Serena white oscar de la renta dress" on google images to see it.

About the songs, well most of them are from Taylor Swift (I just got the CD and I'm obsess) but here is a complete list: Bride & the groom to do list.- Hands in the air (manos al aire is in spanish) by Nelly Furtado & You belong with me by Taylor Swift **/** A fluffy dress for a not so fluffy girl.- Speak Now by Taylor Swift **/ **Honeymonners.- I'm only me when I'm with you by Taylor Swift **/ **Urahara's Post Offices.- Where the lines overlap by Paramore **/**Customary Retribution.- This ring by T. Carter & If I never knew you by Jon Secada **/**The birds and the bees.- The birds and the bees by Dean Martin **/ **Two on a roof.- I'm only me when I'm with you by Taylor Swift **/ **A long walk down the aisle.- You and me by Lifehouse & The name of the game by Amanda Seyfried and Stellan Skasgard.

That's it

Luv

Kate

P.S. I'm giving away free buckets to storage the honey from this chapter in your fridge, so if you want one just let me know

P.S.2 I think this story is causing problems, real ones. My mom and my boyfriend don't know why I keep researching engagement rings, wedding to do list, tips for the wedding night and phases on the life of a baby, they probably think I'm pregnant or about to run away with some guy. Oh well… I'll do it if he is Shinji or Ichigo, Chrono or Ed Elric.


	17. Chapter 16: First Timers

**17 Ways of Erase and Rewind**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach does not belong to me.

**Special** **thanks** to my Beta _**Chancewriter**_ who makes my crazy ideas understandable and readable. You're THE best!

Warning: SPOILER ALERT! This story **ignores** manga 423: Farewall swords, especially the part of Gin dying you'll see why. A/N in the bottom, _italics_ are for thoughts, and some cursing but nothing major. Just so you know this chapter is a bunch of fliclets, but all with the same topic.

Ahh BE sure to stop by the A/N I talk about the lemon that I have pending

**Chapter 16: First Timers**

**.**

* * *

_Your little hand's wrapped around my finger__  
__And it's so quiet in the world tonight__  
__Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming__  
__So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light__  
__To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret__  
__I'd give all I have, honey__  
__If you could stay like that_

* * *

.

1 – The first time Hiyori thought about the possibility of being pregnant she freaked out and started wondering what she was going to do and how she was going to handle this situation. So naturally, Hiyori went to the person she knew would help her without asking too many question. It was 3:30 in the afternoon when a smirking Urahara Kisuke opened the door and in the second he looked into the Vizard face he changed his mouth into a tense gesture. The girl entered and chatted with him expressing her overgrowing concerned, but the shop owner only received her feeling with a tender smile "Don't worry Hiyori-san. Many women in Soul Society reproduce and nothing bad happens." But the blond frowned "Not many women have a hollow inside their heads." He sighed and made her follow him opening, out of nowhere, a Senkai door "We need to found out for sure if we have anything to be worry or not." And both ex-Shinigamis went into the tunnel with only one person in mind: Unohana Retsu.

2 – The first time Shinji considered that Hiyori could be cheating on him he almost hit his head against a telephone pole. He had been following her the entire day and still couldn't figure out what was happening. The girl had been acting strange for a couple of days. She had been more quite than normal, and now she had disappeared into the streets without uttering a single word to anyone. But actually cheating? No, it was simple ridiculous. Hiyori wouldn't be capable of such a thing, so what was his surprise when she saw the way she was saying goodbye to Urahara, hugging him like it there was no tomorrow, that, without counting the fact that she had expended 3 hours inside the shop. Shinji felt the rage of jealousy grabbing the mouth of his stomach and decided to leave. He would ask for an explanation in the second she crossed the door of the warehouse.

3 - The first time Hiyori confessed she was pregnant; she thought she would kill the idiot she had married. It wasn't that she blamed him for being pregnant, no; it was more the tone he was using to inquirer where she had been the entire afternoon. So Hiyori decided to play difficult and ignore him, but when he grabbed her arm and looked at her with a weird emotion on his face and asked what was happening she couldn't shut up "I went to see Unohana Taichou," and Shinji's anger change to fear in one second, "and I'm pregnant." She blurted out like it was nothing. The man just stood there for a minute without saying or doing anything. Hiyori staring at him had begun panicking for the second time on the day. She hadn't considered Shinji may not be ready for becoming a parent, but two strong arms around her made her smile. "What didn't you tell me Hiyori? I would have gone with you." She grinned in her chest "I didn't wanna get you worried, idiot." He took her face in one hand and planted a loving kiss; he couldn't believe that the crazy midget was going to make him a father. He wasn't happy, he was in cloud 9.

4 -The first time Shinji knew he wanted Hiyori to have a daughter instead of a son, was when he was going grocery shopping alone and saw a little pink dress in a shop that caught his attention. He didn't have another choice more than to buy the thing even if he would have to wait at least 2 or 3 years to give it to the baby, and he had the same amount of time to persuade the mother to-be to dress the future daughter in the color she hated she most.

5 -The first time Hiyori realized pregnancy hormones were not a myth, was when Shinji called her an idiot as a reply to one of her insults, and the now 5 months pregnant woman started to cry uncontrollably in the middle of the living room, gaining the sympathy of the rest of the Vizards. Shinji worried sick, and ignoring the glares, wrapped his arms around her and started to apologize left and right for being the cause of the tears, but the mother to-be hit him so hard that he was left unconscious. "Imbecile! I'm not crying-crying is just the crappy pregnancy hormones."

6 - The first time Shinji became aware that pregnancy had other symptoms beyond dizziness and morning sickness was when he was staring at Hiyori while she tried a new blouse. "Your breasts are bigger." He had stated with a lecherous smirk. "So? What is it to you?" She replied rudely while she tried to stacking them into her normal bra. "Baka, you need to get new clothes including underwear." And he approached her and to his surprise she gave him a lustful smile too. He will take advantage of the other symptoms he loved from pregnancy, as often as he could.

7 -The first time Hiyori realized she hated being pregnant and the person who got her like that, was when she was in labor. She had had a very normal time for the past 9 months, the only thing she missed was training, but when a horrible pain started making her breath cut off and her water broke she realized being pregnant sucked and Shinji was to blame for it. Everything was forgotten when the nurse gave her a little girl to hold, and a pair of honey eyes stared at her.

8 -The first time Shinji mentioned he wanted to name their baby Amy, Hiyori hit him with a baby bottle. The blonde woman yelled something like "A western horrible name for our only daughter… you must be crazy if you think I'm going to let that happen Baldy." He kept quiet, but knew he could convince the new mother especially after when he was holding the little baby he tried calling her Amy and the baby smiled.

9 - The first time Hiyori felt overprotection over her daughter was the time when she, practically forced by Shinji, took the baby to Soul Society, so some of the Captains could meet her, and to her bad luck Kurotsuchi Mayuri was lurking around there. It only took the weird Taichou a couple of seconds to call her daughter a lovely boy, and Hiyori proceeded to try to skin him alive, but Urahara grabbed the collar of her shirt, like he had done the first time when they had met him in the Maggot's nest and she had been called the same thing. The grey eyed man muttered something like "Hiyori-san you shouldn't fall to such obvious provocations, you're a parent now." So she changed victims and kicked the life out of Urahara. It felt just as good.

10 - The first time Shinji noticed Hiyori was a complete mom was coincidentally the first time he had expended a whole day alone with Amy. The day had been a complete disaster. The baby hadn't stopped crying and he had tried everything to make her stop: food, diaper changing, TV, funny faces, everything! And nothing had worked. But when Hiyori arrived before dinner and rocked the girl in her arms singing a lullaby, he understood. What the little baby girl wanted was her mommy.

11 - The first time Hiyori was amazed by the power of her words was when Amy said her first word. It was a hot summer day and she had been bickering with Shinji about the new rules that they had to enforce due to the fact that they had a small child with them now. And when the tall man turned to play with his daughter his usual game of 'call me Daddy' the baby had uttered a single word to refer to Hirako Shinji as "Baldy" and a joyful smile was on her lips. "You see! I told you that you needed to watch your mouth around her Hiyori. At this age her mind is like a sponge." Shinji lectured his wife in an annoyed tone. "Baldy!" The blonde baby repeated and giggled. Hiyori picked her daughter from her crib. "Shut up Bald-…. Shinji. Be quiet Shinji." She rephrased seriously, but in her mind she was laughing her head off.

12 - The first time Shinji had a horrible night like the ones he used to have because of his hollow, was the night Amy got sick. The girl was feverish, had a runny nose and had a horrible cough, so naturally he called every doctor he could find in the yellow pages. Hiyori was also worried, but told him that the girl had probably caught a cold for getting wet in the rain yesterday, but with a concerned look he scolded his wife for not been a good mother. After 3 hours and 5 house calls from 5 different doctors, Hiyori mocked him audibly when the 5th diagnosis had been 'Common cold'. "Satisfied? Or do you wanna call Orihime so she can reject a simple cold from your daughter?"

.

* * *

_Oh, darling don't you ever grow up  
Don't you ever grow up  
Just stay this little  
It can stay this simple_

* * *

.

13 -The first time Hiyori noticed she had a tiny double but with Shinji's smooth dark blonde hair, was also the first time she tied Amy's stubby pigtails with two red ribbons. The 2 year old was so happy she went to every person in the warehouse to show them her new look and demanded that someone should take a picture of her.

14 – The first time Shinji didn't care about cross-dressing was when Amy invited him to play Princesses in her room, shouting she needed one more princess and her mom was out of the house running an errand. "Your mom wouldn't agree to play a princess even if she was in the house." He muttered to himself as he entered the green room that belonged to his daughter and his eyes were about to come out of his sockets while he contemplated the yellow dress the tiny girl had given him to wear. He did it and sat next to the dolls to have fake tea like a man, and even when he thought that Hiyori would get a big laugh out of it, the sweet and understanding expression of Hiyori that was staring at the scene from the doorframe made him keep playing as Rapunzel for a couple of more hours.

15 – The first time Hiyori gave in to a tantrum it had been for a simple lollypop. She really had thought that being so used to deal with Mashiro's behavior, Amy's outburst wouldn't be a real problem, but her husband had warned her that Amy was smart and a fit thrown by a small child was different than one throw by a grown woman. So when Amy asked for a lollypop after she had eaten cotton candy and a caramel apple in the carnival that came every year to Karakura, Hiyori had said no because she knew that Amy would never go to bed high on sugar. The mini-Hiyori scowled just like her mother and made her bottom lip quiver, asking many, many times to get her candy, but the parent said no and threatened her by taking her dolls for the day if she didn't listen. Amy without a single tear looked for a place where the floor wasn't as dirty as the normal surface, lay down and started to 'cry' asking for a lollypop and stated that her mother was the worst mother of the world for not buying her one. The humans surrounding Hiyori started to throw dirty looks and whispered about the awful mother. After a couple of minutes, both blonde girls met Shinji at the carrousel and he gave a glance to Hiyori eyeing the lollypop in Amy's mouth. "I thought you didn't give in to tantrums." Hiyori hit Shinji's arm hard in response.

16 -The first time Shinji felt as scared as the time when Hiyori got hurt fighting Aizen, or even more, was when a simple Hollow wanted to attack a 5 years old blonde girl when she was playing in the park. _Damn Amy's big spiritual pressure_ _and the inefficiency of the local Shinigami _he thought cutting through the middle of the Hollow with Sakanade.

17 -The first time Hiyori realized her child was going to be a warrior like her and Shinji was the first day of preschool. In the afternoon, when she arrived to pick the girl up the principal of the school took the mother to his office to discuss Amy's behavior. The blonde girl had punched a boy who had stolen a crayon from another girl. Hiyori smiled proudly, decided to scream at the principal that nothing was wrong with her daughter, stormed out and took the little girl to buy ice cream as a reward. The next day Shinji started to look for a different preschool, and determined he would manage all the matters that concerned Amy's education in the real world.

18 - The first time Shinji had to grasp the concept of what the tooth fairy was, he couldn't really understand. Why in the world a fairy would take teeth and give money in return? It just didn't make any sense. Hiyori completely annoyed by Shinji's interest hit him in the head. "It's not Hogyoku science-"And she turned to her side to check if Amy was there. "-idiot, Baldy!" He narrowed his eyes and returned to talking to Mashiro. "Okay can you explain it again, what I am supposed to do in this?" Hiyori hit her forehead with her own palm, for now on she would be in charge of Tooth Fairy and Santa business; Shinji was just useless on it.

19 - The first time Hiyori helped Amy in a science project it was pretty clear that the 10 year old girl didn't do the project by herself, and it was even clearer for the people who know them that her godfather, a crazy mad scientist that expended his immortal second life inventing stuff for the Death Gods, had also helped. Mini-Hiyori had crossed the door of the warehouse with a huge smile and a perfect brown volcano that could spell in fake lava the name of the person who was in front of it by feeling the spiritual pressure. "Didn't I tell you to tone it down, Hiyori?" Shinji asked exasperated. "I DID! Originally we had planned to be a real size volcano." Thanks goodness he knew his wife and he had gone to the store in the morning to buy Play Doh and baking soda.

20 – The first time Shinji trained Amy he almost cried when everything was over. It had been a decision that the whole family had made, not because they wanted the girl to fight for the sake of fighting, but for the need to learn to defend herself from simple things like normal Hollows. He and Hiyori got to the conclusion that it needed to be Shinji who would teach her the basics and Hiyori would be the one who would take the more advanced training. But, it had been hard on the ex-Captain. He had to explain a lot that wasn't very explainable, even with her living in their world her entire life, and when the actual training began it had been rougher on a girl that had never hit anything resembled to an enemy. So after a couple of hours Shinji put an end to the training and helped her up muttering, "Good job kiddo." Bruised and battered Amy smiled those smiles that made her resemble Hiyori so much to thank her father and left in the direction of Hachi, so she could get healed. Shinji sat on a rock and hid his eyes with his yellow bangs. "Baldy…are you okay?" His wife asked him sitting on the same rock next to him. "If you want, I can take the first part of the training and you can take the advance." She said looking at his turmoil. "Neh, I'll be fine." And he bent to kiss Hiyori. "Thank you for reminding me why I chose you." She chuckled. "The funny part is that you think YOU choose me, stinking Baldy."

21 - The first time Hiyori admitted to herself that she had acted on maternal instinct was the first time she saw her daughter cry over a boy. Obviously at 11 years old the love they speak off is nothing more than a crush, yet it still injures the inexperienced heart. It was almost comically ironic how Amy had escaped to the rooftop to cry over the 24 hours boyfriend that had left her for a friend that in the words of the boy "wasn't as short." The scene reminded Hiyori of her crying in the same corner for a boy, well a man, well an Idiot that had flirted with a huge breasted woman in the coffee shop while she, a petit tiny girl, couldn't steal, not even, a glance from Shinji, or so she thought. The Vizard sat next to the crying girl. "Men are all idiots, they can't appreciate what is right in front of their noses," Hiyori repeated the words Lisa had said when she had caught her in the same position she had caught Amy. The small child turned her still full-with-tears-eyes towards her mother. "Even Dad?" Hiyori chuckled and pulled the girl into her lap to hug her. "'Specially your father."

.

* * *

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room  
Memorize what it sounded like when your dad get's home  
Remember the footsteps, remember the words said  
And all your favorite songs  
I just realized everything I had is someday gonna be gone_

* * *

.

22 -The first time Shinji liked, really liked his Vizard mask was when Amy answered a question from Mashiro: "Which mask is your favorite?" The green haired woman asked the 12 year old girl expecting to hear that it was hers. The tiny blonde made a twirl, giggled and answered in blunt honesty: "My dad's" and Shinji beamed in pride, showing a toothy grin in Hiyori's direction, where his wife had painted a scowl over her face at the reply of her daughter, but the expressions changed in the moment the girl gave the reason of her preference. "It's the funniest looking." she pointed out innocently. Shinji fell out of his imaginary pedestal and Hiyori laughed her head off commenting, "That is my daughter!"

23 – The first time Hiyori had to admit that some of her 'calm' nature had been inherited by Amy was the time when Love confused the two blondes. The teenager had asked her parents to let her go to a birthday party on a cruise, taking the decision on a united front both said no. "It is too soon for my small daughter to go to that type of parties." Shinji had emphasized. Needless to say Amy had yelled about how she was being tortured by selfish parents that loved to keep her locked up like she was a hollow, leaving the room with heavy steps and banging the door of her room. "What's up with Hiyori's bad mood?" Love asked Shinji arriving to the kitchen, but the ex-Shinigami raised her hand. "I'm here idiot! That was Amy." The man had to do a double check and confirm with the other man. "Oh Sorry. My mistake."

24 – The first time Shinji bought a feminine hygiene product he was so embarrassed that he nearly fainted. Hirako Shinji wasn't a person that blushed easily, in fact he had been the reason of many red color tints on Hiyori's cheeks, his lewd nature went along perfectly with his last name. However, the day his daughter had her first period and there wasn't one female Vizard in the entire warehouse he was asked to go to the store and buy a tampon. How could he refuse the honey-eyed girl that sounded even more ashamed than him? He simply couldn't. So, he man up and went to the closest pharmacy aiming directly to 'that' aisle, but to his surprise his shopping wouldn't be as straight forward as he had planned because there were like 50 different types of products, and different brands. So taking a deep breath he pushed to his shopping cart 18 different things including for regular flow, for the night, everyday use, and scented. When he got to the he warehouse, he was carrying 5 plastic bags and was completely flushed, but to his surprise his aid hadn't been needed because Hiyori, Mashiro and Lisa were already in Amy's room having a 'talk'. At his expression, Hiyori smirked, Lisa gave an uncharacteristic giggle and Mashiro approached him going through the bags "GOODY-good! Shinji you just save us from going pad/tampon shopping for an entire year! Yay!" The man emitted a loud growl.

25 – The first time Hiyori received attitude from Amy, she was speechless. Urahara, Rose, Nanao and even Shinji himself, had voiced numerous time how lucky Hiyori was to have a daughter that was so well behaved and mature for her age. She was polite, smart, kind natured, sweet and patient. Therefore when the incident about the cleavage happened everyone was surprised, but simply blamed it on her teenager years. It was the 150th anniversary of Urahara's Shop, so the owner had planned a big party, and naturally the Hirako family, along with all the Vizards, was invited. Everyone was ready except for Amy, so Hiyori yelled at her from the ground floor of the warehouse, and the girl with an annoyed expression materialized in a second, beside her scowling brow the 15 year-old girl was wearing a V neck black blouse that didn't leave anything to the imagination. Hiyori frowned and continued to yell at her for her attire, but the girl gave her mother a grin and walked towards the door in her wobbling high heels. "You're only jealous." She assured in a mocking tone and Hiyori opened her mouth and eyes in shock. Even before Amy reached the door frame a tall man shunpoed before her. "I believe your mother told you to change." Shinji intervened in his serious tone; Amy complied with a furious expression.

26 – The first time Shinji realized in an objective way that Amy was a talented warrior, was when she learned the name of her zanpakutou. Kisuke had told him that fighting against Amy felt like fighting Shinji and Hiyori combined, it was the elegance of his Zanjutso and Hiyori's versatility in Hakuda. So, when she learned that her sword name was Kokoro no jōkā (Joker of Minds) and the shikai activation was Naka ni hairu (go inside), making her arm an illusion-type zanpakutou he couldn't believe the great potential his own daughter had, probably if she had been born in Soul Society and she had been in the academy since she was a child, she would have been a Captain by now.

27 -The first time Hiyori said she didn't want anything to do with her daughter again, was also the first time the 16 years-old honey eyed girl voiced she wanted to go to the Shinigami Academy. Hiyori yelled like never before and left the room towards the direction of the rooftop while Shinji hugged Amy and said, "Don't worry I'll make her understand."

28 -The first time Shinji wanted to borrow Ichimaru's Shinsō to cut somebody to pieces as fast as he could was also the day his daughter got her first kiss. Shinji thought it would be a good idea to go to Soul Society to make a surprise visit to the mini-Hiyori, and he dropped unannounced to her barracks in the 10th squad. When he opened the door, actually he was the one surprised to see a boy with orange blonde hair and pale blue eyes with his mouth to his daughter's. The boy had to thank every god he knew for his luck because his mother was with Shinji leading him into the headquarters or the boy would have been dead meat. "Oh my goodness look at we have here." Ichimaru Rangiku replied amused.

29 -The first time Hiyori grasped she had become 'The good parent', was the time when Ichimaru Yaten and Hirako Amy asked for her help to convince Shinji to acknowledge their relationship and to stop the silent treatment towards the girl. Hiyori agreed to help the two young Shinigami out of revenge for Shinji taking Amy's side when she decided to live in Seretei. So the blonde female Vizard went to their training ground where Shinji was looking at Rose and Lisa's training and simply kicked his ass. "Realize your daughter is not a child and speak to her again!" She said as her sandal crashed with his face. "Rangiku's kid is not that bad, she could have done worse. Imagine if it was Saraki Kenpachi's or Kyoraku Shunsui's spawn." Shinji had to agree with his wife. She was definitely making a good point.

30 – The first time Shinji had to sit down to a family dinner with her daughter's boyfriend, he thought he would kill the kid and cause a second Winter War with Amy and Rangiku playing the parts of Aizen and Gin respectively. He was quiet and only spoke when he was directly addressed by Amy or Hiyori. The last one, annoyed beyond reason by his behavior gave the kids a flunky excuse and pulled Shinji by his ear to the kitchen. "I thought we had agreed that you wouldn't behave stupidly Shinji." and he replied playing with hair and a soft mumble of affirmation. "Be your normal self Baldy or I'll kick you until you do!" and both returned at the table with the dessert. Yaten in a great effort and bravery tried to establish a conversation with Shinji. "A-ano Hirako-san my mom tells me you were the Captain of the 5th Squad when my father started in the Gotei 13th", and Shinji nodded sending the kid a deathly glare for having the audacity to talk to him. Hiyori kicked him under the table and gestured a threat, but the teen went on ignoring the silent bickering. "Do you have any embarrassing stories?" he blurted out. _Maybe the kid isn't as bad as I thought_, "Actually Yaten-kun, I do have plenty." And his usual grin was on his face.

31 – The first time Hiyori and Shinji realized they had a daughter together and that girl had been raised properly it was the day she became Hitsugaya Toshiro's Fukutaichou. It wasn't the million of congratulations other Shinigamis gave to them nor the rank by itself, it was more like the certain look the girl had, it was something that could only described as real happiness. Amy seeing her parents from far away ran towards them and hugged them muttering a simple "Thank you." Shinji smiled and Hiyori gave a little growl.

.

* * *

_I won't let nobody hurt you  
Won't let no one break your heart  
And even you want to  
Please, try to never grow up_

_Oh, whoa  
Never grow up  
Just never grow up_

* * *

.

**A/N:** The first time I thought about making this chapter… (hahaha) Seriously I never expected this chapter to turn out like this. When I planned to make a fictional Shi/yori baby I never imagined we would have ficlets of her life nor Amy to be a girl named Amy, but my muse is a rebellious spirit. Actually I thought I was in BIG trouble, but that little girl worked out nicely.

I couldn't avoid shipping Amy with Rangiku and Gin's son, Yaten. After all the background we have between Gin/Hiyori and Gin/Shinji, I had to make it difficult for the next generation they don't have an Aizen after all. And for those who are curious I didn't kill Rangiku! She is an instructor in the Academy now (bc first I was saying she retired and a friend remind me that 'that´ is not allowed with the Shinigamis)

BTW amazing song courtesy of Taylor Swift 'Never grow up'.

**About the lemon**: DUE to internet problems that escape my control I was force to close the poll 4 hours later than I was supposed to, and at this time the results were the following: 12 people said yes to the lemon, 10 read it either way, 9 no to the lemon, 6 wouldn't read it at all, 1 if it is smut and 1 doesn't like smut. So I'll be posting the story next week probably, NOT in here (it's NOT a 17wE&R chapter), but as a different story. I do NOT take any negative review about it, sorry, If you don't like the idea of the lemon, don't read it.

I apologize for my rudeness, but ppl have been rude to me too.

Anyway, only one more chapter to go here, I'm kinda sad to finish, but I bet you guys want to read the ending as much as I want to write it. I DO take suggestions of what HAS TO happen in the end.

Luv

Kate


	18. Chapter 17 Rewind, erase & pressing play

**17 Ways of Erase and Rewind**

**Disclaimer: **Bleach does not belong to me.

**Special** **thanks** to my Beta _**Chancewriter**_ who makes my crazy ideas understandable and readable. You're THE best!

Warning: SPOILER ALERT! This story is up to date with manga 423: Farewall swords. A/N at the bottom (It's the last one, so please stop by), _italics_ are for thoughts, and, some cursing like usual my excuse it's that is justified (I swear!)

******* Chancewriter's note - Rain in autumn is actually quite a normal occurrence. **_  
_

**Chapter 17: Rewind, erase and pressing play**

* * *

_Still remember this moment__  
__In the back of my mind__  
__The time we stood with our shaking hands__  
__The night you danced like you knew our lives__  
__Would never be the same__  
__You held your head like a hero__  
__On a history book page__  
__It was the end of a decade__  
__But the start of an age_

* * *

.

It was a cold autumn night in Karakura. The rain had appeared **characteristically*** in this time of the year and it was falling heavily against the windows of the Vizard's warehouse. A small sized girl with freckles on her cheeks and thick, disheveled blonde hair that went just after her shoulders was trying, unsuccessfully, to sleep.

It was funny and wordy to point out that even when she was sleeping in a king sized bed with soft sheets and incredibly comfortable pillows, she was on just one side of the mattress leaving the biggest space available for an invisible person. Hiyori had tried sleeping on her back, to the left, with her hands pillowing her head, with her legs tossed to the side, face down and hugging a pillow, but nothing had worked. She had closed her eyes and tried thinking of nothing besides sleeping; nevertheless the off button in her mind wasn't functioning that particular night.

Tired of tossing and turning she sat up in the bed bending her legs just a little in order to place her hands over her knees and to continue being safely guarded by the warm sheets on this cold night. Of course in the back of her mind she did know why she couldn't sleep, but she refused to accept it, she would not be one of those girls that depended heavily on her lover. No way, Hiyori wasn't that person and a silly task like sleeping wouldn't be hampered for an idiot that ran to help out Shinigamis as a favor. _Idiot Baldy_ she muttered frowning and tensed her cherry lips. It took the imbecile leader two seconds to say yes to Kyoraku's request to help on a crappy mission and he left promising that he would be back in a couple of hours.

_Idiot Baldy x 10!_ Like she gave a cat's ass if he came back in an hour or in 3 days.

At the thought of Hirako Shinji, Hiyori took a cold trembling hand to her, also, cold trembling lips, remembering the soft whispering of his lips over hers. Kissing her was the last thing he did before leaving. He had kissed her goodbye in front of everybody. Hiyori reinforced her already furrowed eyebrows.

_Idiot Baldy x 100_ Like she would be worried if he never came back. If a simple Hollow killed him, it would be because of his own stupidity, and besides, she would kill him when he returned home for his stupid 'romantic' gesture.

This time Hiyori chuckled.

"Lies." She said to herself in an amused tone.

How long had passed before anyone believed those words, that she didn't care whether he was fine or not? Maybe 40 – 70 years, or maybe even before he kissed her for the first time she had cared for his wellbeing. After all, they were friends since the day he had stolen the Hollow she was killing in the Rukongai. Of course, Shinji being Shinji had said, in a not so modest expression, that he had SAVED her from being hollow-food, but she had had everything under control when the student Shinigami saw her and killed the thing with an asauchi sword.

Hiyori chuckled again.

However, her mind dropped the memory of the first encounter she had with the Shinigami to be and focused on her previous thought originated by her own touch on her mouth. A sweet and sour memory that she couldn't believe that by this time she hadn't either blocked or forgotten: the first time Hirako Shinji had kissed her.

.

* * *

_Long live the walls we crashed through__  
__All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you__  
__I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"__  
__And bring on all the pretenders__  
__I'm not afraid_

_Hold on to spinning around__  
__Confetti falls to the ground__  
__May these memories break ?_

* * *

_._

The 12th Division Captain's office had always been bright, shiny and ungodly neat. Those characteristics were faithful to one of the owners of the room, Hikifune Kirio, but didn't quite reflect Sarugaki Hiyori's personality, especially in a day like that day. With millions of paperwork to be done in front of her, the Fukutaichou was sitting at her desk staring unfocusedly at a point on the white wall.

Suddenly the door of the office opened wide to reveal the Captain of the 5th Division with his tall frame, white haori and normal toothy grin plastered on his face. Hiyori didn't see him or perceived that he had entered the place, or if she did, she didn't show it.

"Is Kirio in the can? Cause I need to talk to her." He demanded in an annoyed tone, not bothering to say proper greetings to the Lieutenant. Expecting her legs to come crashing into his face or at least a stapler to his stomach, Shinji took cover behind one of the blue comfortable couches, but nothing came and the girl didn't change her blank expression.

"Eh, eh, Hiyori?" He said coming close to her desk and holding a moving hand in front of her. "Are you here?"

For the first time she moved her eyes to look at him to acknowledge his presence.

"Ah, Shinji. Are you looking for Hikifune-san? She is not here, she is on a mission. She would be back on Monday." She sighed and returned to looking at the point on the wall, acting most unlike the Hiyori he had ever seen.

_What is wrong with the shrimp?_ "Are you playing a rock or something, retard?" He asked trying to annoy her like he usually did and in the way he enjoyed so much, but the staring girl stayed quiet and still, and she just denied with her head.

Shinji rolled his hazel eyes, annoyed by her lack of response, ANY RESPONSE, and noticing something even more peculiar than Hiyori sitting still he put his face very close to hers grabbing her chin and examining her cheeks like he was using a magnifying glass.

"Are you blushing Hiyori?"

Finally the normal Hiyori appeared in response to those words, and with wide eyes and frowning expression the girl curled her hand into a fist and punched the Taichou in the face.

"WHAT IS IT TO YOU IMBECILE?" Her regular 'calm' voice and gestures had returned in an instant, "AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY OFFICE? DON'T YOU HAVE ANY MANNERS? SAY HELLO TO THE PEOPLE YOU'RE VISITING!"

Shinji got up touching his face with apprehension because of the hard punch it had received. _Mmm at least she is her normal self again. I do wonder what happened with her_ he thought. "I'll say hello to you the day yer worthy to." An in a childish gesture he stuck out his tongue.

And just like he had predicted she threw her stapler at his head, making him fall to the ground with an audible thud and a painful injury that might be the start of intense brain trauma.

"You stupid monkey! That really hurt!"

"Good." And Hiyori's mischievous smirk played with her cherry lips. "You'll know better than being a complete dumbass to me next time you come into MY office."

"No I won't." He murmured to himself hiding his moving mouth with his long hair and for the second time he got up from the floor of her office, but this time he knew that staying in close proximity of the tiny Lieutenant could be bad for his health, so he laid his body lazily on her couch.

"I told you Hikifune-san is NOT here, take a hike Hage Shinji!" She said moving to the living room area and leaving her desk, "And take your stinking feet off my couch."

"It's not your couch, is Kirio's and unlike you monkey-demon, she is nice to her visitors and let them rest from the long journey they had to make." He gloated in comparing both women and remarking how much better the Captain was.

"Long journey my ass! Your office is close to here."

"Ha! A Lieutenant and she don't know shit. I was on a mission idiot and I just returned. "He said in a bored expression. "Besides ain't ya supposed to be in the same mission as her?"

Hiyori blushed more notoriously and crossed her arms in front of her chest and murmured something very low. He noticed there was something she didn't want to reveal, so naturally he pushed more. "I'm sorry what was that?"

"I SAID SHE LEFT ME BECAUSE I WAS DISTRACTED!" Now she wasn't only blushing she was embarrassed and mad.

"Why are you distracted Hiyori?" He asked as he sat up, a mocking smile playing on his lips.

Hiyori murmured again very angrily, but his mocking expression made her repeat herself while she turned her back on him and returned to her desk, but stopping to look at the window behind her working table.

"I have an appointment." And she didn't elaborate any further.

"An appointment? With who?"

"A boy."

"Which one Hiyori? They are like 100 724 920 801 boys in Seretei. Is it a scouting appointment? Cause you and Kirio always steal the best newbies. I'll have to tell Sousuke to follow ya."

And when he uttered the last part of the sentence he could tell the anxiety he had provoked in her even when she wasn't facing him. At that response he lost his normal expression and got up, walking after her.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing asshole. Go back to your office. Megane-Fukutaichou is probably worried sick trying to track you down." She said trying to make him leave the office without her having to reveal anything.

"Don't change the subject Hiyori. I know you better than anyone. What is it with this 'appointment'?"

"Shinji…don't."

And he pulled her arm to make her face him. Her eyes were almost close, the flush still there and her overgrown fang was pinching her lower lip. Shinji scowled and used his authoritative voice when he spoke a simple. "Tell me."

"I have a…" and she shallowed hard like she was in pain and finished the sentence really quickly, muttering something incoherent like, "…datetonightwithaboy."

Hiyori knew Shinji was fast. After all, the Baldy was the person who trained her in Hohō, but because she didn't see him fighting seriously everyday she tended to forget how fast he really was, until she mumbled the words about her date and he was gone in a flash.

"He is only being overprotective. It's not like he would be jealous or something." She talked to the fragrance left by his presence because he was nowhere to be seen.

Hirako Shinji didn't get mad for the romantic adventures of Sarugaki Hiyori. He frankly didn't care. However, it could be said that her 'appointment' tonight would be her adventure number one, but in theory he didn't care, he had never cared and will never care. Then, why he was furious? Why after he had squeezed the truth from her, he had gone straight into training, in a berserk mood, even though he was exhausted from the long mission? Lying to himself would not cut it anymore, apparently. Didn't she get it? He had gone right to her office in the minute he had come back to let her know he was okay. Of course he knew Hikifune wasn't there, although he originally thought Hiyori wasn't there either, but he had to check anyway and he was relieved that she was.

"Stupid! Blind! Grouchy! Brat!" he yelled while he aimed at the targets with his zanpakutou and a couple of kidoh spells. He finished and dropped to the floor letting Sakanade rest at his right side. His resistance and denial ruled his head one more time. Hiyori was his friend, nothing more, nothing less, his annoying, tomboyish friend, his best friend. Who in his right mind had invited a girl-boy to a fucking date? He wouldn't, so who?

He had to know! No, he didn't. He wasn't going to follow her and the mysterious, probably very disturbed boy into their outing. He was going to go to Shunsui's office, drag him into a bar, grope a couple of waitress (and maybe Lisa-chan) choose another girl and go to his bedroom to have a happy one-night-stand.

That was his plan, his brilliant and fun plan.

Then why he was looking for her reiatsu and hiding his? Why had his feet brought him to the 12th again instead of going to the 8th? He looked closely at a girl leaning on the rail of that Division. A girl with a purple yukata, light pastel green sash, blonde hair wrapped into a careful bun and red glowing lips.

_Fuck!_ he thought, tensing his muscles even more and realizing that the girl was actually Hiyori. And before he could decide whether or not to approach her and mock the normally angry Shinigami for her attire –even when she looked beautiful- a generic man with black short hair and a kind smile stood in front of the girl and began talking to her. Hiyori had half smiled and half scowled at the boy, but continued talking to him and started walking to a restaurant in the Rukongai. Shinji could feel his usual relaxed face become a frowning party and decided to follow them instead of going with his original plans for the evening.

He watched the boy open the door for Hiyori, pull out her chair and spoke to her like she was a normal girl, without taking not even a single punch, kick, or an insult; instead her half smile was drawn on her painted lips. Now Shinji was mad. He had been longer with the her, he had treated better, he had even saved her of mortal peril and Hiyori had NEVER, ever, ever, gave him nothing that wasn't a scowl or a blow. Who does that nobody Shinigami thought it was to steal her from him like that?

Wait.

What?

No.

_I didn't mean steal. I don't have her, so he couldn't steal it from me. Hiyori is not mine to be__gin with and even consider her in that way was a bit unsanitary, right?_ He tried to convince himself while he was still watching the couple eat. Spying so openly at Hiyori was sick. She was a grown woman, well, sort of a grown woman, at least she was old enough to choose who to date, but her inexperience in the love field could make her fall in love with a moron, and Hirako Shinji as her best friend had to protect her from imbeciles and perverts.

And suddenly an idea formed into his mind. Taking her out on a date could be a simple bet. Probably this boy and his friends had known about her reputation and had dared each other to see who would ask her out, and this jerk was the only brave enough. Shinji grinned. Of course, it had to be that, and he would supervise this date, so he wouldn't take advantage of his friend. Therefore, the fact that he was behind them on their way back to her barracks made perfect sense. He was helping her, like usual, the silly midget.

The couple was standing at the entry of her bedroom, so Shinji took advantage of knowing her north window was a little loose and entered the room and placed himself behind the door to overhear what they were saying.

"I had a really good time with you Sarugaki-san." The boy said looking at her.

Hiyori kept the –in Shinji's opinion- idiotic gesture she had the whole night and replied. "Yeah? Whatever."

Shinji gave his Chesire's smirk. _Like she actually had fun with you!_

"Mmmm… Hiyori-san." And the boy kept quiet for a second for the daring, evaluating if she would kill him or not for calling her by her name, but when she didn't say anything he swallowed audibly and went on. "I've been thinking about doing something the whole night, and I was wondering if you would let me."

Hiyori blinked a few times and raised an eyebrow giving him a questioning look, but out of nowhere her silent question was answered by the mouth of the boy on hers. Her inquiring eyes became full with surprise and her mouth felt warm against the other. She was speechless.

Shinji was too. In the precise moment the Shinigami had kissed her he had looked at the window to see the romantic scene at first hand. It took all his self control and a punch to the wall –breaking it- to not go outside and killed the stupid kid kissing Hiyori. So with rage in his eyes he sat on her bed and waited for her to come in, after all his reiatsu was spiking so high due to his wrath, he had made it very clear that he was there, and besides she had some explanation to give him.

However, to Shinji's imaginary surprise Hiyori had been so concentrated in the kiss that she hadn't noticed the change in his spiritual pressure, neither did the boy. They separated slowly and her cheeks looked like rubies.

"I really like you Saru-, Hiyori-san." He expressed timidly.

She didn't answer. She wasn't even sure what her emotions were toward him or anyone at this time. She was beyond confused and excited, and the only thing she wanted more was to enter her bedroom and talk to Hikifune-san because when it came to girly stuff, she was the one who could guide her. Taking strength out of her normal character she looked at the boy and uttered a final, "I have to go. See ya later." She opened the door and went inside without even letting the guy answer her.

She leaned on the door closing her eyes and didn't bother turning on the light. The kiss floated in her mind like an airborne plague. This had been a terrible idea. The kid wasn't so bad, but she didn't feel comfortable at all the entire night and the latest event had made it even worse. Besides that, why in the world would that Shinigami be interested on her in that way? She wasn't what anyone would call a conventional girl and there was someone she wanted to kiss and it wasn't the boy who had expressed love for her seconds ago. She kept her weird thoughts until a voice made her jump and she ran to turn on the lights.

"Had fun on your date?"

Hiyori took a deep breath and spoke slowly hiding her fright. "What in the name of everything that is doom are you doing in MY room Shinji?" Hiyori looked at him with her normal scowl, but a not-so-normal look was sent in her direction in return.

"I asked you a question first. Did you enjoy your time with that boy?" He voiced the words with a hateful glance.

"What is it to you if I did or didn't?"

He chuckled in a mocking tone. "For what I could see you did."

"For what you could see?" She took an even more defensive stand and blushed. "Were you spying on me? Who gave you the right of doing that?"

Shinji narrowed more his eyes further until they looked liked straight, angry lines on his face. "So what if I was spying?"

"Could you drop the idiotic questions! What are you doing here Shinji? And why would I have to explain myself to you?" She advanced to the bed in a threatening way.

"You have to and that is enough."

"No, it is not." All the frustration she was feeling for the weird date and the feelings she had never dared to even recognized, were aimed at the man in front of her. "I have NEVER asked YOU for an explanation about those bimbos you pine over day and night. Why would you demand an explanation for a simple and harmless date?"

"You haven't asked for an explanation because you didn't want one, but I do." He pushed his beautiful hair back and stood up pronouncing with a sardonic tone, "And you wouldn't call harmless the kiss he just gave you."

Her breathing became heavier and she opened her mouth a little in surprise and deep anger. "Yes, especially coming from the man that has slept with every pretty girl in Soul Society."

Shinji chuckled and began walking forward. Hiyori feeling the menace ahead, countered each step he gave with one in the opposite direction until she hit the door with her back. She didn't have any place to run and he was still advancing to meet her.

Hiyori was not a coward so she raised her head and stood tall and look at him straight in the face reluctant to show any type of fear or doubt. Shinji stopped just millimeters before her and bended his head to encounter her face really close to his.

"You really hate not being part of that group, don't you?"

"I will kill myself if I ever become a member." She spat completely serious.

He chuckled again. "I know when you're lying, Hiyori, and every single syllable of that last sentence was a lie."

Still scowling, she put her hand on his chest in an attempt to push him away, but he grabbed both of her wrists to stop her.

"Do you want me to tell you a little secret Hiyori-pyon?" And at the use of the term of endearment she fought hard to make him let go of her hands, but he didn't. "I want you to be part of that group." And he kissed her.

In the second his lips touched hers she stopped struggling and focused on the kiss. For the second time a boy had kissed her without her expecting it, but there was something different about this one, it felt nicer, sweeter and filled with a thousand words that hadn't been said. But unlike the other one this one also came with raillery and not exclusivity. Hiyori would be nothing special, and even if she would treasure this kiss as it was the most sacred thing in the world, for him this would be nothing more than another scratch on his bed post.

On the other hand, Shinji had lost control of his body in the second that she had walked into the door. He hated the fact that she hadn't said at first sight that the idiot who had stolen her first kiss was an asshole and that she would kill him the next time she saw him. That would have been normal. That would have been acceptable, so he wouldn't have to act on his real feelings, feelings he knew he had for some time, but he was completely sure that wouldn't be reciprocated and that would only bring him problems in the long run, after all Hiyori was not the type of girl that would take him as a boyfriend, he already knew that part. However, he wasn't expecting to ask her rude questions or to treat her in a mean way, and definitely he wasn't expecting to steal a kiss from her after another man had done the same a couple a minutes before. But there wasn't anything else he could do, his warm mouth was already tasting hers and he had liked the taste. Honey and milk mix with vanilla and cinnamon. But feeling the lack of air in his lungs, he was forced to move his lips from hers. Although the idea was to make them comeback, a hard slap on his cheek stop him.

Neither did anything for a minute of two. He was in shock. She had hit him for kissing her. SHE had hit HIM. Something didn't register in his mind. Hiyori had hit him, a real hit, with real intention to hurt him. He had been slapped for doing the exact same thing the other guy did, but THAT nameless Shinigami was safe and sound. He, the person who really loved her, that had protected her, that had been with her for good and worse, he had been slapped. Shinji just couldn't believe it. Anger took a hold of his body and was about to yell, about to scream, but a drowned sob made him looked at her, forget about his anger and he was surprised all over again.

Hiyori was crying.

_No! That is not possible! Hiyori does not cry!_ He mentally said without moving a muscle. But in order to convince himself he placed his hand under her chin and raised her face to look at her in the eyes. Tears were falling from them. The girl was biting her lip trying to stop the sobs and her entire body was shaking.

He tried pulling her into his arms, but she shoved him hard trying to run away from him, so he tried again and succeed hugging her from her waist and putting the other hand in her soft hair.

"Hiyori, why are you crying?" He asked in the sweetest tone he could muster. She didn't answer. The whole situation was odd. She never cried and he had never been this affectionate toward her. Hiyori was his exception to his normal behavior with girls, not because he wanted, but because she had made it like that.

Even though he had her completely enveloped in his arms and the feeling of his touch was intoxicating, she tried to get away from him again. She had never grasped the idea of how much she hated and loved Hirako Shinji until the moment he decided to make her one of his hussies. She had dreamt too many times of being kissed by the lips that had kissed her tonight, but not like that. A confession of love and undying devotion was supposed to come first, but she had to remind herself that a confession would be only a dream. THIS was her reality.

She felt how he tightened the embrace and muttered right into her ear with a low and breaking voice. "Hiyori, sweetheart, tell me why you are crying."

His fake concern only made her madder, so she gathered all her breath and slowly let it out before she spoke as best as she could. "G-get..off me Shinji."

"No."

"I'm telling you to get off."

"No, I won't until you explain to me why are you crying."

She was infuriated. He was playing with her and also was asking for an explanation? Who did he think he was? All of her negative emotions were concentrated in her next words.

"Do you really want to know why I am crying?" He nodded. "I'm crying because an asshole is playing with my emotions like I wouldn't have any. I'm crying because a son of bitch that had faked being my friend is taking advantage of a situation I clearly had never understood. I'm crying because for once in my life I went out with someone who respected me and liked me and didn't call me monkey and my time was completely ruined by a cretin who has to be the one that rule sex in Soul Society for the sake of himself!"

She looked at him straight in the eyes with complete hate. "I'm crying Shinji because you kissed me."

He let go off her just like she had fought for and concentrated his gaze on his shoes. "Do you really hate me that much Hiyori?"

"Yes."

"Really?" and he raised one hand to caress her check and erase a treacherous falling teardrop. "Just answer me this, why does he get to kiss you and I don't?"

She narrowed her eyes and slapped his hand away. "Because he is not interested in playing with me."

"How do you know that?" And his tone changed from being hurt to being outraged. "And how do you that know I will?"

"C'mon Shinji don't play good guy with me. I know you. I have watched for years how you utter empty love words to every girl promising you'll never treat them the way you did with the last and the silly dim tweets believe you. And what do you do? You use them and then ignore them. Don't believe I'm so naïve."

"It wouldn't be empty words if they were for you."

Hiyori chuckled and continued in a mocking tone. "You should get an award for being such a good actor. But honestly, you shouldn't waste your gift with me. Go out and try to convince another stupid girl, because this one already knows you."

He didn't reply right away. But her words were hurtful. He was jealous and angry; he was also annoyed and wanted to hit that thick head of hers for not really looking and not realizing that he did love her and that for her he would leave anything behind. So he had no other choice he would have to be blunt about it even if she probably kicked him out even faster.

Shinji walked to her bed and sat on it. He patted the mattress trying to make her sit with him. "I suppose I have to really talk to you."

"If you wanna talk, then talk." She said crossing her hands over her chest. "Say whatever you want to say and then leave."

"I promise that after I'm done I'll go, but you have to listen and," He patted the bed again. "Sit here."

Unconvinced and still mad, she walked slowly to the bed, but she didn't sit next to him. Instead Hiyori left a big space between them, it was so big that easily another person could fit between them. Shinji smiled and moved closer.

"You are so dumb Hiyori." She was about to retort, but one of his fingers cut her off. "You would listen, remember? Or I won't leave."

"I will listen, but you're insulting me an-"

"There is a reason. Shut it and let me talk." He said looking at her with that odd glance that made her turn to any other place were his eyes weren't. "I did follow you tonight and I did say a lot of things I didn't mean, but what I did mean was the part about not being empty words when it comes to you. You drive me crazy in more than one way midget." And not being able to resist he took his face in his palm and caressed her freckled cheek with his thumb. "You're not like every other girl. For me you're special and yes, I'm jealous and I don't want you near that boy ever again because," and he came close to her face. "I don't like sharing you."

"Shi-shinji. I'm not a thing that you have!" And she tried to pull away. "Don't you dare to kiss me again or I would kill you, you hear me?"

"I won't kiss you unless you ask me to. I promise." and he laid his head on her shoulder. "But I do hope you let me do it right now, Hiyori." His long hand reached for hers and entangled.

Hiyori still didn't get what was happening and due to shock she wasn't reacting like her normal self. She should kick him where the sun doesn't shine for being so 'friendly' with her, but something – the part of her that was comfortable having him on her shoulder - told her not to move. Things had changed very fast in the entire day, but a question whispered in her neck didn't give her time to keep thinking about the strange day she had had.

"Do you have feelings for me Hiyori?" She looked at him from the corner of her eyes, his dark caramel orbs hidden behind his closed eyelids.

"Of course I have." And she grinned. "Hateful feelings."

Hiyori felt him grin too. "Typical of you. I bare my soul and you mock me or answer with sarcasm. Be serious Chibi-chan. Do you love me?"

The blonde Fukutaichou frowned. "How could I lo-"

He cut her off. "Because I do." And he raised himself to look at her. "I do love you and before you screech I'm not lying, I swear."

The frown was lost in the face of Hiyori and a sad expression took over. He noticed and touched her face again. "I don't want to make you cry again Hiyori."

"I'm not crying, you king of the morons." She retaliated. _Ha!_ Like she was that weak to cry over every single argument they had, idiot Shinji. "What do you want with me then?"

"I want an answer, because if you do love me, I want to ask you for something."

"Ask for what?"

"Ah, ah, ah, ah." He said playfully and poked her nose. "That, you'll discover when I get my answer." Hiyori was the portrait of indecision. On one side she wanted to know as she was curious too, but on the other she didn't feel anything for the imbecile sitting next to her, or at least she won't confess so easily to him, but something made her change her mind in a second, letting her girly side win, that before tonight was nonexistent.

"I won't hurt you." He said "I promise I won't. Please trust me."

The girl did the exactly same thing she did when Shinji was in her office; she frowned and mumbled something completely inaudible. He threw her a dirty look and she sighed annoyed.

"Ok, ok I have feelings for you, big deal, get over it dickface." And she rolled her eyes.

"You already said that. " And his usual smirk was there. "The question is whether you love me or not."

"Do you enjoy making me miserable Baldy?" And in the same monotonous tone she added very fast. "yeah, yeah Iloveyou… Can you tell me what do you want?"

"To stop seeing that… boy." And he uttered the last word with disgust. "But that is not what I wanted to ask you in the first place. My real request is a simple and plain chance."

"A chance?" She repeated disregarding at purpose the thing about the guy who had kissed her first.

"To try to make you happy." And his entire teeth were visible with those words. She chuckled.

"You're so cheesy dumbass. Does this really work on those bimbos? "

"Hiyori. I'm being serious here. Are you willing to give me a chance or not?"

She remembered one of her biggest concerns when it came to the idiot Baldy and pinched her mouth with her fang as she stared at her knees. "But… would we be exclusive? No more stupid girls around?"

"Or weird looking boys taking my girl to dinner to a cheap restaurant." He said in a matter-of-fact voice and she directed a glare, but he ignored her and answered her question cheerily. "Definitely yes."

"Ok." She said with a small hidden smile. "You have your chance BUT you only have one, so use it wisely, dumbass."

He smiled a truthful smile and ran a couple of fingers in her messy bun. "Enough emotions for today. I think I'll see ya tomo-." He hadn't noticed that she had gotten closer. "Do you want something Hiyori?"

She nodded.

"What do you want?"

The female Shinigami pressed her lips together and spoke very lowly while she was as red as a lobster. "A kiss."

It didn't take him one second to send his lips crashing into hers. Shinji felt happy, really happy. Hiyori felt weird but also contented. When she was left behind this morning by Hikifune she had never thought that this evening would turn out like this.

When Shinji broke the kiss, he didn't let her go. He pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. "So I have you for myself until Monday." It wasn't a question; it was more like a statement to let her know.

She scowled. "Of course not you idiot! Hikifune-san didn't take the entire squad, it was just a reconnaissance mission…a Captain and he doesn't know shit." She said remembering his words.

"So when do you wanna tell people about us?" He smirked ignoring her taunting.

"Mmmmm… I think we should wait and take things slowly."

"Yeah, 'specially wait for you to go talk to that kid that asked you out and tell him to stay the hell away, that you already have someone." And he winked at her lustfully.

"Idiot Baldy."

They stay still and quiet for a couple of minutes. He was still touching her head and hair protecting her from the cold as he breathed in the smell of her hair.

"I'm comfortable like this, maybe I should stay for the night."

She punched him very hard in the stomach.

She was being her normal self, the normal annoying and rude girl that had made him fall in love with her. "Don't you even dream about it pervert."

"Hiyori! It's raining!" He complained about the punch and about being away from her with that sentence. "Do you want me to get sick?"

"I don't care."

"Well you should, tiny shrimp," he said in a lecturing tone, "If I get sick and I keep kissing you, you'll get sick."

"Well then if you do get sick, you're not coming near me."

"Really?" He eyed her incredulously. "I was under the impression that you enjoyed kissing me." He brushed his lips with her nose to later give her a small kiss and after that he threw himself unceremoniously onto the bed .

"Hey! Off of my bed Hage Shinji!" She said pulling his black shihakushou without any result.

Shinji raised his head and pull her down, but unlike her attempt, his got the result he wanted. In a second she was next to him on the bed. "Why don't you make me?"

Hiyori felt angry at his daring, but it was nothing when she noticed a hole –the size of a fist- in her wall. Shinji following with his eyes the place that she was looking gave a nervous laugh.

"Ahh that...An involuntary jealousy action, but after all it's your fault for kissing that kid."

She gathered all her strength in her right leg and kicked –literally - him out of her bed, and that kick was only the beginning of the beating of his life.

.

* * *

_Long, long live the walls we crashed through__  
__All the candlelight shined just for me and you__  
__And I was screaming, "long live all the magic we made"__  
__And bring on all the pretenders__  
__I'm not afraid_

* * *

.

Even more than the beautiful picture of the his wife sleeping, the thing that overwhelmed Hirako Shinji the most was the sweet expression she had on her face while she was dreaming. He was standing at the foot of the bed looking at what was the most precious to him – Hiyori. She wasn't aware he was there and her breathing was steady and deep being completely proof that she was indeed having a very good dream.

"Hiyori… Sweetheart I'm home, and you're in the middle of the bed." He whispered with his hot breath on her neck while he moved her as delicately as he could and re-positioned her in his arms as he climbed into bed. For a long time, he had just stared at the little Vizard that had been with him since he could remember. A medical term that someone would use to define him would be that he was utterly and irremediably in love.

He clutched Hiyori closer to him. He still remembered when he was in the same position as he was today, but on the top of a broken building and he would have given anything for her to be okay; his reiatsu, his mind, his body, even his life. Funny how he did, he had given his life and his entire being to her.

He closed his eyes once again. He hoped that after all these years of trying to prove to her – and to himself- how much he loved her that she could tell. That he was able to erase his image of a coward and of a useless liar; that his real love had transpired and he had passed from a smooth talker to a doer, just like she was; that since he did the oath his actions had proved to her in front of everybody that his feelings were true. He knew by now that it was impossible to make her forget about the time Hikifune left her or the Hollowfication or her fight against his hollow. Those events had happened and he couldn't erase them, but what he could do was to build new memories, new situations that were in her best interest and that was what he had done all these years.

He had understood since 'the big time Hiyori didn't listen' that the girl didn't need a protector. She needed a partner and he was the perfect candidate for that job.

_I'm glad you stuck around__, little bokke. I'm sure you had fun watching me go through all that trouble for you, I bet you laughed your ass off _he mentally told her.

He had made a promise and he had kept it. More than 50 years since the winter war had passed and he had tried with every fiber of his being to make her happy and he had showed her how much he really loved her.

He had kept the silly promise he had done on the name of her yellow sandal that had fallen away along with the lower part of her body; funny that the stupid sandal he made the pledge on was destroyed along with the ruins of the fake Karakura. It would have made a good souvenir.

What a pity.

.

* * *

_Singing long live all the mountains we moved__  
__I had the time of my life__  
__Fighting dragons with you__  
__And long, long live the look on your face__  
__And bring on all the pretenders__  
__One day we will be remembered_

* * *

**.**

**A/N:** As a psychologist I believe that most of our actions are driven by the _unconscious__ (I'm a Freudian sue me!) and this chapter took me 2 weeks to write because I kept falling asleep on the top of my laptop__ (__**and another week to get out because your beta Chancewriter is lazy and busy ;p**__), _BUT I'm sure that in the bottom of my unconscious mind I didn't want to finish! Because I can't believe 17 ways is over! So sad!

Sorry about the waiting guys, hope this is a fitting ending. I really wanted the first kiss in here and what better way, right?

I have a bit of clarification when it comes to the honorific used by Shinji after the kiss – 'Pyon' (that was the same that Chappy used with Ichigo if you guys remember). I was looking for something very lovey-dovey in Japanese and I found that. Here is the meaning exactly: -pyon.- A slang honorific, indicating that the speaker is being very cutesy/sweet/lovey-dovey with the person he is addressing.

If you guys noticed, the last part after the flashback is over (Shinji's part) and is a bit similar like the prologue, which is completely intentional! Because originally this history was Shinji centric, but like usual when I plan something it NEVER works out the way I intended and it instead ended up being a third person narrative that focused more on Hiyori's thoughts.

Well that is it for me guys. Thank you for staying with me for over 17 chapters + prologue. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I had writing it.

My readers are the best, don't forget a last review and we see around in another stories!

Luv

Kate


End file.
